Criaturas de la noche
by Tot12
Summary: Si no quieres ver no lo hagas, si no soportas los gritos ya no los oigas, si no quieres sentir tampoco... Sintió los delicados brazos de aquella mujer abrazándolo por la espalda, su olor tan dulce y doloroso llenando su ser, sus labios rosándole con el aliento que arrastraba al infierno su alma. T.T. Adv Lemon, Het/ yaoi
1. triste pasado

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo jugando con la luz y la oscuridad

Por eso les ofrezco esta historia que busca ver donde empieza y termina la cordialidad

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**_Criaturas de la noche_**

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Un triste pasado**_

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

En la bella Grecia, cerca de la emblemática ciudad de Atenas se encuentra un lugar rodeado de misterios y leyendas, una tierra atrapada en el tiempo en que los dioses y los héroes aun existen. Un lugar sagrado al que la gran mayoría de los mortales jamás podrá acceder, sólo los elegidos por los dioses podrán entrar, sólo ellos podrán entrenar hasta convertirse en los guardianes de esta era, has ser los caballeros de Atenea.

Capaces de desgarrar el cielo con sus puños y destrozar la tierra de una patada, ellos son los guardianes de nuestro mundo y los protectores de la diosa Atenea. Resguardados por las ochenta y ocho constelaciones que rigen nuestro cielo, guerreros que combatieron contra el capricho y crueldad de diferentes deidades… Los asesinos de Dioses.

Pero así como en el pasado, este lugar sagrado y los guerreros que lo custodian tuvieron que sufrir el impiadoso golpe la guerra. Las imponentes construcciones y templos que se alza sobre la montaña había sido reconstruida hace tan solo siete años, tras la última gran guerra que la había asolado, una de las batallas más feroces que sus muros contemplaron, la cruzada del Olimpo.

Luego de la batalla interna desatada por Saga, de haber pasado por Asgard, de la batalla contra Poseidón y la guerra contra Hades, por primera vez se dieron el lujo de creer que por fin había llegado los tiempos de paz. Durante tres años se reconstruyeron las doce casas, se buscaron nuevos aprendices, establecieron nuevos centros de entrenamiento, lograron piedra a piedra reconstruir la orden y tuvieron la esperanza de vivir en paz…

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta lo asaltó de repente, mientras se encontraba recostado en uno de los pilares de su templo. Hacia horas que se encontraba observando el Santuario que él y sus hermanos protegían. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde esa última batalla que libro y ahora con sus veinticinco años encima ya era todo un hombre, un experimentado guerrero… El legendario caballero Ikki de Leo.

Bajó la vista y observó el lejano templo que seguía al suyo, la casa de Virgo… La cual aún no tenía guardián. No podía evitar mirar aquella emblemática construcción sin que la nostalgia se apoderara de él, habían pasado ya siete años… Y aun así no conseguía reponerse, siete años pero aun así su falta seguía siendo tan fuerte como lo fue desde el primer día. Como un recuerdo que siempre está latente, como el susurro del viento que cada tanto toca nuestra puerta, no podía el evitar a veces preguntarse lo que haría él en estas épocas de paz… Pensar que sonreiría aquel día del campo, recordarlo cuando lo regañaba por pelear con sus amigos o por andar saltándose las reuniones de caballeros… Realmente nunca conseguía dejar de extrañarlo…

Se separó del pilar, ya hacían un par de minutos que lo había llamado para que se presentara en Templo del Patriarca, pero hoy no estaba de humor como para tener que participar de esas insufribles juntas, o para ver a cualquiera de sus compañeros de armas… Hoy lo único que quería era dejar que su mente divagaralibremente entre los recuerdos de su pasado.

Durante la infancia él lo protegió e intento prepararlo para el duro futuro que les esperaba, siempre fue tan pequeño y ellos nunca tuvieron a nadie más que para confiar.

Nunca le dejo de sorprender que aun con la difícil infancia que tuvieron jamás nunca cambió sus sonrisas, sus ojos siempre fueron inocentes, de hecho no parecían ser capaces de reflejar maldad. Pero el destino no le dejo seguir cuidándolo, fueron cruelmente separados y obligados a entrenar para caballeros. Un entrenamiento que término transformándolo en un mostró lleno de odio, que solo quería vengarse del mundo que le había quitado su infancia y al amor de su vida.

Cuando lo volvió a ver no dudó en atacarlo, de hecho no hubiera dudado en matarlo, él ya no le significaba nada, no era más que un traídos más, uno de los obstáculos que se interponía entre él y su glorioso destino. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, no presto atención al dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni a las brillantes lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, en esos momentos solamente deseaba poder y nada más le importaba… Ni siquiera su propio hermano.

Después de aquella pelea, de que intento apoderarse de la armadura de Sagitario, que intento matarlo tanto a él como a sus amigos. Aun así, cuando estuvo a punto de caer al precipicio su mano lo sostuvo, usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban lo elevó junto a él y lo perdonó, pese a todo lo que hisó lo perdonó. Aun cuando fue poco el tiempo que lo vio antes de que la muerte se cerniera sobre él, pudo ver aquellos ojos verdeazulados observándolo del mismo modo de cuando eran niños, viéndolo como su amado hermano.

La última batalla fue la peor, cerró sus ojos recordando el justo momento en que las enormes puertas del Tártaro se abrían de par en par, dejándoles sentir la oscuridad que tras ella había sido encarcelada. Después de las batallas que había librado para poder llegar has allí, estaban demasiados malheridos heridos y con sus armaduras destrozadas. En su mente repasaba el fugaz momento en que lo vio levantarse, sabiendo que de todos era al que en mejor estado se encontraba le dirigió una última mirada, sus ojos verdeazulados y su sonrisa de disculpa fue lo último que le quedo. Su hermano se dio vuelta y corrió directo hacia las inmensas puertas, que se le abrían como las fauces de una bestia. Elevando su cosmos más allá del infinito, logró concentrar todo el poder de su tormenta nebular en su puño y se lanzó directamente hacia ella. No le importaron los gritos de sus amigos, ni siquiera los de él, estiró su mano sin poder detenerlo, viendo como su hermano en un último y devastador ataque logro destruir las puertas del Tártaro, sellándolas para siempre con su vida.

-¿Por qué Shun?-Pronunció en un murmullo, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta. Siempre fiel a su estrella, Andrómeda no dudó a la hora de entregar su vida con tal de salvarlos, de salvarlos a todo.-Hermanito, si supieras cuanto te extraño.-Dijo a la nada, aprovechando su momentánea soledad para dejar salir aquellos sentimientos.

La guerra del Olimpo fue la peor, sólo siete caballeros dorados sobrevivieron, muchos de los aprendices y los nuevos caballeros que participaron murieron en aquel brutal bautismo de fuego. El Santuario que con tanto empeño habían reconstruido fue reducido a escombros por aquellos caprichosos dioses. Los dioses contra los que frente a frente lucharon, en una batalla que término arrastrándolos hasta el mismo Monte Olimpo, una que acabo con la Tierra del Edén…y marcó el fin del reinado de los dioses.

_¿Por qué?_

Aquella pregunta lo atormentaba ¿Por qué en la en vida jamás les dieron su tan ansiada paz? ¿Por qué después de todas las batallas que había librado, después de toda la sangre que había dejado y derramado en nombre de la maldita paz el destino aun lo hacía pagar? No fue suficiente castigo haber perdido a Esmeralda…O acaso este era el castigo de los dioses por las fechorías su pasado. Su hermano se merecía disfrutar la paz por la que tanto habían luchado ¿Acaso Shun no se merecía ser feliz?... Su hermano se lo merecía… Se lo merecía mucho más que él.

Apretaba sus puños con la rabia acumulada en su pecho, incapaz de evitar que una traicionera lagrime se le escurría por su mejilla. Había fracaso y roto su promesa ¡Vilmente había fracasado! ¡Debió ser él quien realizara quien diera la vida por Shun! ¡No al revés!… No al revés… No había podido proteger a su hermano, pero le había prometido seguir, pasara lo que pasara ambos se habían prometido seguir. Poco antes de aquella guerra lo habían pactado, pasara lo que pasara ambos iban a continuar y no podía romper esa promesa, mantendría su palabra y por Shun, por su recuerdo seguiría.

-¿Estás bien Ikki?

La voz le llamó a la realidad, frente a él se encontraba uno de sus compañeros de armas. Con sus veintitrés años, Seiya no había cambiado casi nada, seguía llevando su cabello castaño corto, y aun cuando su piel ahora estaba más bronceada de tanto entrenar bajo el sol de Atenas, sus ojos marrones seguían tan vivaces como siempre. Llevaba puesta la imponente armadura dorada de Sagitario, cuyas doradas alas brillaban a la luz de la Luna. Estaba en el templo de leo justamente buscando a su guardian, después de todo ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los mandaron a llamar.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.-Fue la seca respuesta del leonino.

-Ikki, todos lo extrañamos, pero él hubiera querido que siguiéramos adelante.-Le respondió el castaño, por más que Ikki pareciera de hierro, todos sabían que aun sentía la muerte de su hermano…sobre en estas fechas.

-Lo sé-La voz del leonino le dejó en claro que no iba a continuar hablando de ello- , vamos que nos esperan en el templo del Patriarca.

Continuó su camino por las escalinatas pasando por al lado de Seiya sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada. El caballero de sagitario largo un pesado suspiro, en estas épocas el humor de Ikki empeoraba considerablemente. Miró hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en este. Entendía perfectamente al antiguo caballero de Fénix, después de todo él no era el único que extrañaba a Shun.

-Realmente se te extraña Shuny. Espero que donde sea que estés, estés bien.

Dijo con la esperanza de que su compañero pudiera escucharlo. Luego volteó y siguió al leonino por los escalones.

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**Mientras tanto…**

Siberia, el país de los hielos eternos, el lugar que llamaba su hogar. Parado en medio del aquel mar de hielo que se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte, con su único ojo celeste miraba la gruesa capa de hielo que le separaba del frio mar Ártico y del recuerdo de una de las personas que más había amado en este mundo, aquella que le había enseñado su religión y quien le había inculcado todos los valores que ahora poseía.

-Madre, quiero que sepas que tendré que volver al Santuario-Dijo con un aire triste. -. Muy a mi pesar debo hacerlo, soy uno de los pocos caballeros que quedan en la orden y es mi deber como tal. Han pasado eventos extraños en varios lugares del mundo, no me dijeron bien la razón, pero es algo que preocupa a Saori. Siendo sincero, creo que son solamente rumores; no hay muchos enemigos que se puedan enfrentarnos ya, después de que hemos vencido a los mismos olímpicos, sinceramente creo que ya no existen nadie más con quien pelear.

Suspiró dejando ver la frustración que sentía, realmente no deseaba volver a pisar ese lugar. Jamás había sido bueno para manejar sus emociones, ni lidiar con los recuerdos. Fue esa la precisa razón por la cual pidió venir a crear un nuevo campamente en Siberia; por lo que dejo el Santuario…

-Desearía entender por qué lo extraño tanto, sé que fue mi mejor amigo, pero… Siento como si cuando murió se murió con él una parte de mi…No sé qué pensar. Por lo menos sé que debe estar tranquilo, que ahora por fin dejara de pelear-Dijo mientras negaba lentamente. Todavía odiaba eso, todos, incluso él que tanto odiaba pelear, habían luchado ferozmente por esa paz…Esa paz que él nunca la pudo disfrutar.-De seguro está contigo ahora. Debes darte cuenta que es una gran persona, siempre lo fue.

Una traicionera lágrima escapó por su único ojo celeste que le quedaba, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable; debía preparar sus cosas para partir en el primer vuelo de la mañana. Con una leve sonrisa depósito unas pocas flores rosadas sobre el lecho de Hielo. Con un último adiós se dio vuelta para partir al deber que su destino le imponía, caminando por el desolado paisaje hasta perderse en los blancos vientos del norte.

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

En otro lugar…

Un joven de unos diecinueve años de larga y sedosa cabellera esmeraldina, estaba parado en medio de un antiguo cementerio. Sus ojos verdeazulados observaban en cielo, buscando las pocas estrellas que eran visibles a través de la suave niebla que lo rodeaba. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba abierta, dejando ver la remera violeta que llevaba por debajo.

Caminó por el solitario lugar, acompañado únicamente por el silencio de la muerte, mientras se sumía en una profunda meditación. Parecía que no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que le rodaba, ni siquiera al alto césped que manchaba la parte baja de sus pantalones negros. Su piel tersa y pálida, más la ligera niebla que lo rodeaba. Le daba una apariencia de un ser sobrenatural, una criatura que no era de este mundo, un solitario ángel abandonado en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Joven Shun, ¿que lo distrae?-La suave voz de una mujer rompió el silencio.

Desde la sombras apareció una joven de diecisiete años, sus cabellos largos eran tan negros como la noche, y en sus ojos marrones se veía la preocupación que tenía por aquel joven. Al igual que él poseía una tés muy pálida que resaltaba sus rojos labios, y una larga cicatriz que cruzaba todo el alto de su bello rostro, un corte en forma de media luna que iniciaba en su frente y bajaba hasta su cuello, marcando todo el costado de su cara. Vestía un vestido negro, con escote en v que resaltaba su figura.

El joven caballero la miró tranquilamente, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en un infructuoso intento de tranquilizarla, después de todos ambos sabían que la hora de la verdad había llegandó.

-Hola, Iris-La saludó, no esperaba que lo siguiera, después de todo debería estar demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de su ausencia-No pensaba en nada especial.

-Pero, has estado muy callado últimamente, Shun, me preocupas, ¿Qué ocurre?

El aludido volvió a tener un semblante serio, con un tono tranquilo y firme le dijo:

-Ha llegado la hora, el cuarto sello se ha roto, ellos serán libres otra vez.

La joven mujer sintió como sus peores miedos se hacían realidad, el cuarto sello del apocalipsis se había roto, liberando la ira y el caos, liberándolos a ellos. Pero esto no era lo que más le preocupaba, la razón de su temor era ella, sabía que aquella mujer que era la encarnación del demonio lo volvería a buscar, alejando para siempre al joven que se hallaba frente a él, a su ángel de ojos verdeazulados.

Shun noto su preocupación, ya sabía de sus sentimientos, pero él jamás podría corresponderle, después de todo él ya no podía volver a sentir amor. Suavizo su semblante y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Iris, no te preocupes por mí.

-Shun, te conozco, y se-Su voz se tono dolida, después de todo ya sabía lo que ello significaba-Y…Yo sé que todavía la amas.

Shun apretó sus dientes con fuerza, pero no negó sus palabras, desvió su rostro evitando ver la el rostro de la muchacha, pero igual podía imaginar el dolor que se reflejaba en ella. Ya sabía que ninguna de sus palabras podría consolarla, que ninguna podría darle fe en que podrían con la batalla que se les avecinaba, sabía que podrían contra ellos pero…Ella era una asunto muy diferente. Aun así se lo había dicho ya, siempre fue sincero con ella, él jamás podría amarla y de cierta forma se maldecía a sí mismo por poseer un corazón tan estúpido, un corazón tan patéticamente perdido.

-Iris, sólo caminare un rato, tengo que prepárame para mañana- Se alejó de la chica, internándose en el cementerio. En ningún momento la volvió a mirar, simplemente no podía, pues sabría que se daría cuenta de la verdad.

Continuara…

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Bien, un capitulo corto, demasiado ¿no?, que deja más duda que respuestas, ¿Shun está muerto?...digamos que en parte. Decidí que en este fick no será uno de los me enamore a primera vista, el amor puede llegar a ser mucho más complejo y confuso de lo que pensamos, más si se da en las condiciones en la que esta Shun.

¿La anterior guerra?, no hablare mucho de ella, solo han de saber que fue muy dura y que la mayoría de los santos murieron, tal y como Ikki lo dijo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo inicial.


	2. Dark

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto!; ¡Los temas tampoco son míos!

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_ CN_** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capitulo dos**

** Dark**

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_ CN_** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Ikki y Seiya ya habían llegado hasta el templo del Patriarca, ingresaron por la enorme puerta principal para encontrarse con una mujer muy hermosa esperándolos. Sentada en un antiguo trono de granito, desde el centro del salón los observaba; su tés era blanca y poseía unos profundos ojos celestes. Vestía con un largo vestido blanco, que en el vientre tenía una protección hecha de ajustada a su cintura; una que hacia juego con los brazaletes que protegían sus antebrazos y un hermoso tocado dorado con gemas, ubicado sobre sus violáceos cabellos. Ambos se postraron frente a ella.

-Señorita Atenea.

- Levántense por favor-Ante su petición ambos caballeros se pararon.-Les llame, porque hemos recibido un pedido.

-¿Un pedido?-Pregunto es caballero de sagitario extrañado- ¿Acaso algún país nos ha encomendado una misión?

Antiguamente, la orden de Atenea era conocida por poseer a los mejores combatientes del mundo; durante la dictadura de Arles (a cambio de una módica suma) los países podían pedir prestado los servicios de tales guerreros. Pero, cuando Atenea retomo el control del Santuario prohibió dar estos servicios, debido a que su orden buscaba la paz en el mundo y no participarían más en guerras promovidas por la codicia o la soberbia.

- ¿No era que ya no hacíamos esas misiones?

-Este caso es diferente. Han ocurrido varios asesinatos en poblados remotos de Austria, pero quien los cometió no ha sido un ser humano normal. Las circunstancias en las que estos se llevaron a cavo, y el daño que sufrieron las victimas no me permiten llegar a otra conclusión… Además he sentido un cosmos, una presencia extraña rondado por nuestro mundo, por eso deseo que tu Ikki y Hyoga vallan, mientras he llamado a Shyriu y Kiki para que vuelvan al Santuario.

-Me basto solo, no creo que sea necesario que venga el pato.

-Mande a llamar a Hyoga específicamente para esta misión, tenemos muy pocos caballeros y… Ya no deseo perder a nadie más.

Se podía sentir el dolor con el cual pronunciaba las últimas palabras, el suficiente como para hacer que ex caballero de Fénix cediera.

-Está bien-Pronuncio el caballero de leo-, esperare al pato y juntos iremos hacia Austria.

Sabía bien como a la diosa le habían afectado la gran cantidad de muertes sufridas. Las guerras santas a lo largos de todas sus vidas siempre habían sido duras, pero esta vez ella había sobrevivido. Vivió para ver como de su ochentaiocho caballeros sólo habían quedado seis, para ver como quedaba su mundo después de que ella marchaba. Y lo que más le pesaba, era que todos habían muerto por ella; sacrificado sus vidas y sueños por sus ideales.

La joven heredera del imperio Kido había teniendo que cargar en sus hombros con el destino de la humanidad. Con sólo catorce años se vio inmersa en este mundo, pasando de ser una joven adinerada sin muchas responsabilidades a ser la cabeza de la fundación Kido y la diosa protectora de la Tierra… Los vio luchar por ella, sin que pudiera hacer mucho por ayudarlos, sin ni siquiera poder luchar a su lado.

A pesar de que en el pasado, siendo una niña haya sido muy maldita engreída malcriada, de esa niña ya no quedaba nada. Los años, las guerras, el sacrificio y el sufrimiento habían sabido limpiar sus culpas, enseñándole de forma directa lo que era realmente la vida. La actual Saori kido era una respetable mujer, una digna deidad que se había sacrificado incontable veces por la humanidad, que amaba a cada uno de sus caballero y que aun lloraba amargamente la caída de tantos otros. Una mujer que en sus veinticuatro años había visto varias veces el rostro de la muerte, que se había enfrentado su divina familia y mirando de frente a los tres dioses más poderoso del Olimpo… Aceptado así un destino que ningún mortal envidiaría.

-Ya pueden retirarse, pronto llegaran sus compañeros de armas.

Ikki se dio vuelta y se retiró rápidamente, pero el castaño se quedó unos minutos contemplando a su diosa aun cuando ella le esquivaba la mirada. Agachando la cabeza largó un suspiro, y viendo como su diosa no daba la mínima señal de mirarle decidió romper el silencio.

-Saori, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad; tu también te la mereces-La diosa no le respondió ni levanto la vista, el castaño prosiguió-Sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti, nosotros ya te hemos perdonado y es hora de que tú te perdones. Siempre has contado con migo, y no sólo como tu caballero… Si necesitas hablar sabes dónde estoy-Sin decir más palabras se retiró hacia su respectivo templo.

La deidad se quedó sola en el salón, mientras que una rebelde lágrima caía por su delicada mejilla.

-Seiya, siempre te he amado; pero jamás podre perdonarme el sufrimiento que te he hecho a ti y a tus amigos.

Pronuncio, dejando que su voz se perdiera en la soledad de aquel salón.

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Austria, poblado de Grobraming…

Varios edificios de la bella ciudad turística ardían en llamas, la gente gritaba y los bomberos hacían lo imposible para controlar el furioso fuego…

Entre las penumbras del verde bosque que rodeaba aquel pueblo, una sombra silenciosa observaba aquella situación. Como esperaba todos los equipos de seguridad de pequeña ciudad están ocupados por el incendio, no se han dado cuenta de que es sólo es una mera distracción, una que serviría para ocultar las atrocidades que se cometerán es noche.

Levanta la vista y ve la gigantesca luna llena reinando la noche; un augurio de lo que vendrá, piensa para sí mismo. La luz azulada del astro ilumina la mitad de su rostro, dejando ver la liza máscara blanca que cubre su rostro, pero que deja ver sus dos ojos; orbes rojos como la sangre, y tan brillantes como la luna misma. Un fuerte viento se hace sentir, avivando las furibundas llamas y haciendo que voltee, aquel viento le ha traído un silencioso mensaje; retrocede sumiéndose en las penumbras, dejando ver sólo a sus dos ojos rojos resplandecientes en la oscuridad. Sabe que el momento ha llegado, se da vuelta y desaparece en la oscuridad del bosque.

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

En una cabaña de madera, en Siberia...

El ruso ingreso a la cabaña, recientemente había vuelto de visitar la tumba de su amada madre. Enseguida noto que la mesa estaba servida, en ella se encontraban tres platos de humeante caldo ¿Quién lo había hecho? Ya tenía una sospecha y los pocos minutos recibió su respuesta, de la forma de un joven niño de cabello colorado y ojos celeste.

-Hyoga, ya era hora de que volvieras.

Le dijo el chico de diecisiete años con una gran sonrisa, el ruso también le sonrió

-Hola Jacob, parece que me esperaban.

-Sí- Respondió divertido Jacob-. Ana preparo la comida, te estábamos esperando para poder comer juntos.

Apenas termino, una bella joven de veinte años; rubia y de ojos celestes, salió de la cocina. Al ver al hombre se acercó y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ana-Respondió Hyoga ante aquel gesto, él no era muy afín a la demostraciones de cariño; todo lo contrario a la mujer que lo acompañaba -, veo que has cocinado. Bueno, eso es de mucha ayuda; tenía mucha hambre-La joven sonrió y lo invito a sentarse a la mesa, cosa que el ruso hiso. Ya en la mesa, viendo el mutismo de su compañero, la joven no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Y… ¿Te volverás a ir?

-Sí, Atenea desea que vuelva al santuario; partiré junto con Ikki en una misión hacia Austria… O un lugar así.

-Ya veo.

Pronuncio la mujer, mientras que posaba la mirada sobre su plato, en infructuoso intento de disimular su tristeza.

-Volveré dentro de poco- Menciono Hyoga, pero rápidamente cambio de tema-, me agrada que me hayas visitado ¿Cómo están las cosas en el pueblo?

Ana era una joven que había llegado hace poco al pueblo, vivía junto con Jacob y su abuelo, ellos fueron los únicos que les dieron acogida. Cuando apareció estaba sola, con las ropas rasgadas y bastante herida; nadie sabía nada de ella, ni ella misma recordaba nada. Al parecer había perdido la memoria en un accidente, de cuyos detallas nada podía recor. El anciano la acogió y cuido de ella, como lo había hecho con Jacob; vivió con ellos hasta que se recuperó, pero jamás pudieron averiguar nada de su pasado. A pesar de ello, Ana busco un trabajo y decidió quedarse a su lado, siempre tendría dudas de su pasado, pero decidió que lo mejor era continuar con su vida… Con esta nueva vida que se le ofrecía. Tiempo después conoció a Hyoga por Jacob, e inmediatamente ambos entablaron una gran amistad. La joven cada tanto visitaba al caballero junto con el joven Jacob, a decir verdad el alejado y silencioso lugar donde habitaba Hyoga le gustaba; podía pasar horas y horas hablando con el helado caballero de acuario. Hyoga podía parecer frio y desamorado algunas veces (más de las que podía contar), pero también descubrió que era todo un personaje; capaz de tener pensamientos extremadamente profundos y lleno de anécdotas de todo tipo.

-Bien, el trabajo en el consultorio del abuelo de Jacob ha estado tranquilo, y tú ¿En qué has estado pensando?

Hyoga arqueo la ceja, era raro que Ana hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, pero de todas formas decidió hablarle; la pobre chica había estado días y días observándolo con la misma pregunta en el rostro, más seguramente no había querido incomodarlo con el tema. De cierta forma le llamaba mucho la atención ese sexto sentido que parecían tener todas las mujeres, Ana parecía capaz de darse cuenta de todo; incluso sabía que no podría mentirle, ni hacer como que nada pasaba… Decidió decirle la verdad.

-Te acuerdas del chico que te hable.

-¿Shun, tu compañero de armas el que murió hace siete años?

Hyoga asintió en silencio

-¿No lo puedes olvidar?

El caballero se quedo pensativo, como si le costara expresar lo que quería contar.

-Sé que es fue mejor amigo, pero no sé, me duele más de lo que pensé… Es como un vacío, como si fuera más que mi amigo lo que perdí.

La rubia quedo mirándolo; ella había escuchado la forma en la que Hyoga hablaba de Shun, había visto como le cambiaba la mirada en el momento en que lo recordaba. No era difícil darse cuenta de la razón de ello, estaba segura de que Hyoga, ya en su interior sabía lo que realmente había sentido por aquel joven… Pero una cosa es sentirlo, otra es aceptarlo realmente.

-Acaso tú… Le amabas

Hyoga se quedó estático procesando aquellas palabras. Sería posible que él… Pero Shun era hombre, no se puede… No sabía…

Por unos momentos se perdió en sus pensamientos. En los recuerdos que juntos habían vivido, un momento de su infancia que creía olvidado volvió. En ella; la triste infancia que tuvo en aquella mansión, mientras entrenaba junto con los que serían sus futuros compañeros de armas, y otros huérfanos que al igual que el habían sido llevados para cumplir un doloroso destino.

Cuando era sólo un niño de cinco años, se había colado en aquella habitación a escondidas…

Enfrente de él se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola, blanco como la leche y con teclas tan brillantes como el cristal. Lentamente acercó sus dedos y empezó a tocar una pequeña melodía, una que tan sólo constaba de unas pocas notas, cuando termino inconscientemente la volvió a repetir. Esas eran las únicas notas que sabia tocar, y tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que un joven de cabellos esmeralda se había parado al lado de él. Con quizás unos tres años, el chiquillo sostenía en sus manos un pequeño peluche de conejo, mientras que no despegaba sus enormes ojos verdeazulados del niño rubio; mirándolo con infinita curiosidad.

El rubio siguió repitiendo su melodía, pero se detuvo cuando se percato de la presencia del niño de cabellos verdes. Se quedó callado, mirando a aquel pequeño niño, cuyos orbes estaban llenos de curiosidad y luz.

-Continua, por favor.

Le pidió el niño en un suave susurro, casi como si dudara de hacerlo o no.

El pequeño ruso complació su petición, y volvió a tocar la melodía con una leve sonrisa. Su madre solía tocar esa canción, pero él sólo había aprendido esa pequeña parte de ella. Aun así, cada vez que la tocaba podía recordar la dulce sonrisa de su madre y las todas las lindas melodías que ella tocaba… Cuando tenía un hogar; allá en la lejana Rusia. Al finalizar volvió a ver al chico de ojos aguamarina, el cual le sonrió.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le pregunto

-Hyoga.

-Qué lindo nombre, el mío es Shun.

-¿Shun?

El niño de cabellos verdes asintió mientras le sonreía, después se acercó a él y lo miro con gran curiosidad. Sus cabellos dorados se parecían a los del sol, nunca antes había visto un niño con cabellos de sol. El chico Ruso se sorprendió por la gran curiosidad que despertaba en su pequeño amigo, más este término su inspección y le regalo una enorme sonriza dulce.

-Mira- Le dijo mientras le mostraba su pequeño peluche-, este es bigotes, es mi amigo.

-Lin- do.

Pronuncio con algo de dificultad, después de todo había palabras que no sabía pronunciar muy bien.

Su compañero le volvió a sonreír; parecía que le era muy fácil hacerlo, y él entonces se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Jugar?

Shun asintió y ambos salieron juntos hacia el patio de la mansión; pasaron todo el tiempo jugando en el bosque, aprovechando su día libre. Por ese día eran solamente dos inocentes niños, totalmente ajenos del destino que les esperaba y las batallas que les aguardaban. El tiempo se les esfumo de las manos como el agua, y su juego se termino por la interrupción de un niño. Aquel chico era mayos que ellos, de ojos azules y un cabello corto del mismo color; miraba al rubio con algo den recelo y enseguida llamo a su hermano.

-Shun ven acá.

-Ikki, Nissan.

Grito emocionado el niño de cabellos verdes, y se fue corriendo a ver a su hermano; pero antes de de llegar se detuvo bruscamente. Se dio vuelta y volvió corriendo hacia el ruso, sin que este lo esperara le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Rápidamente la mirada de celos de ikki se posó sobre Hyoga, el niño ojos aguamarina se alejó, no sin antes decirle:

-Nos vemos Hyoga.

Luego volvió corriendo hacia su hermano, quien pareció empezar a reprenderlo, pero el joven aquel chiquillo le sonrió de tal manera que su enojo se esfumo. El niño de cabellos azules simplemente suspiro, su hermanito era simplemente incorregible.

-Hyoga

El ruso volvió a la realidad tras sentir la vos de su compañera llamando, demonios se había esfumado completamente esta vez y se dio cuenta de ello al ver la cara de preocupación de su compañera. Una triste sonrisa nació de él para tranquilizarla, le gustaba estar cerca de ella… De alguna forma aliviaba su vacio.

-Muchas gracias por la cena-Respondió con sinceridad, desviándose completamente del tema.

-De nada Hyoga, quería darte un regalo de despedida...

La mujer se quedo en silencio observándolo, desde hace tiempo que miraba a su acompañante con otros ojos. Hyoga no sólo era un hombre atractivo, sino que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido, detrás de aquel muro de hielo se escondía un hombre que sentía las emociones con mucha más fuerza de lo que cualquier otro humano pudiera soportar… Que poseía una personalidad tan cambiante y colorida como las auroras boreales de los cielos de Siberia... Simplemente hermoso.

-Sabes- Menciono con algo de duda- Si lo amaste no te debes sentir mal por eso, el amor es hermoso en todas sus formas, pero…Pero el ya no está entre nosotros. Hyoga, creo que deberías intentar continuar, no se hallar a alguien más.

Con suavidad y algo de miedo extendió la mano hacia aquel que por tanto tiempo había sido su amigo, posándola sobre la morena mano del caballero. Alzo la vista y sus celestes ojos se iluminaron con un atisbo de esperanza, una silenciosa proposición que Hyoga claramente vio. El rudo observo a su bella acompañante, a la amiga que por tanto tiempo había estado con el… Quizás; tan sólo quizás, con ella pudiera dejar de pensar, de recordarlo a él. Sin meditarlo más se acerco hasta los suaves labios de la rubia, para taparlos con los suyos propios frente al joven Jacob, que sonreía ante la escena.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Austria, poblado de Grobraming, en uno de los bosques cercanos…

La música retumbaba en todo el bosque, bajo el rito del tema de la mejor música del momento miles de jóvenes adolescentes bailaban, bebían y se dejaban llevar por la euforia del descontrol. En un claro del bosque se había organizado una gran fiesta, alcohol y demás sustancias se movían con total libertad entre las manos de unos y otros, era un frenesí total ¡La mejor fiesta de la vida! Tan entretenido se estaba, que nadie se percato de las sombras que los asechaban desde el bosque, amparadas entre las oscura arboleda que rodeaba el claro.

De repente la música se detiene, en el gran escenario del centro; en el medio de los inmensos parlantes; aparece un hombre morocho de unos veintidós años con una copa en la mano. Con una enorme sonrisa, camina hasta el frente y en un movimiento contundente agarra el micrófono para saludar a todo la gente.

-¡¿La están pasando bien?!

El público grita de manera eufórica, mientras el coloco su mano sobre la oreja para oírlos mejor.

-¡No los escucho!

Un grito aun más feroz y enloquecido resuena en todo el bosque, varias personas saltado y proclamando una fiesta llena de bebidas gratis.

-¡¿No es la luna negra la mejor de las fiestas?!, ¡¿No es este el mejor reventón del siglo?!

El público sigue gritando eufórico, botellas y copas son elevadas, junto las manos intentando sobresalir de la multitud.

El hombre del escenario adquiere una sonrisa perversa-Pues esto no es nada, la verdadera fiesta recién empieza-Su voz sonó muy ronca.

La música cambio de repente y empezó a sonar otro tema, todo el público se sorprendió cuando la introducción de un tema que parecía cómico o infantil empezó a tocar. Varios rieron y otros empezaron a hacerse los graciosos haciendo movimientos extraños ante la música.

El tema aumento su intensidad, las guitarras eléctricas y la batería empezaron a tocar al mismo tiempo que la voz del roquero empezó a cantar.

**This is your time to pay,****  
><strong>**this is your judgement day,****  
><strong>**we made a sacrifice,****  
><strong>**and now we get to take your life**

La música sonaba mientras que del bosque salían unas treinta bestias de pelaje negro como la noche. Semejantes a los lobos, pero con una musculatura muy superior a la que poseen estos animales ¡casi poseían el tamaño de un oso grizzli! Gruñeron de manera sorda, mientras sus ojos amarillos y brillantes se enfocaron en todas aquellas personas.

**We shoot without a gun,****  
><strong>**we'll take on anyone,****  
><strong>**it's really nothing new,****  
><strong>**it's just a thing we like to do.**

El estribillo del tema toco y las bestias abalanzan sobre la multitud. Gritos desesperados inundan el lugar; entremezclados con la guitarra eléctrica, la batería y la potente voz del cantante que repetía una y otra vez: YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE, mientras las bestias se daban un festín, atacando y despedazando con sus dientes a toda persona que se encontrara en su camino, en n verdadero frenesí de sangre.

El hombre del escenario empezó a ríe sínicamente, su voz se va hacienda más gruesa al mismo tiempo que se empieza a escucha el crujir de sus huesos. Su mandíbula se deforma haciéndose más larga adquiriendo la forma de un osico, sus dientes cresen y se vuelven afilados como dagas, mientras le empieza a salir un pelo blanco por todo el cuerpo. Larga un grito atroz; su cuerpo se hace cada vez más grande, se puede ver como sus huesos se mueven por bajo de la piel, quebrándose y cambiando de forma… Adaptándosele a la nueva posición que deben tener.

Destruyeron y se arranca la ropa, dejando ver a un inmenso canido blanco. Semejante a todos aquellos que masacraban a las personas tras sus pies, pero un poco más grande y más musculoso que sus congéneres. Parado en dos patas traseras dejaba ver sus torneados pectorales; semejantes a los de un humano, pero con músculos mucho más desarrollados. Sus fuertes brazos que terminaban en largas y afiladas garras amarillas; su enorme cabeza igual a la de un lobo, que parecen sonreír de manera macabra y sus ojos amarillos que brillan con profunda maldad. Lanza un fuerte aullido y corre, de un salto se baja del escenario dispuesto a participar de la gloriosa carnicería.

Una chica que había en la fiesta, en un desesperado intento de escape corría hacia el bosque. Pero una de las criaturas se percató de su movimiento; soltando el reciente brazo que acababa de arrancar, sale disparado tras sus pasos. La joven lo ve y corre aún más, impulsada por el terror que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero se tropieza con una rama que la tira al suelo. La bestia salta dispuesta a caerle en sima, ya con sus fauces totalmente abiertas y sus ojos amarillos obre ella; en el momento en que la estaba por alcanzar una fuerte patada lo manda a volar lejos de la chica y a estrellarse en los arboles cercanos.

En frente de la chica se encentraba su salvador; un joven vestido con una armadura negra que brillaba con la poca luz de luna que se filtraba en el follaje. Las placas que le cubrían el pecho y parte de la pelvis estaban decoradas con varias runas plateadas; los brazos y las piernas estaban cubiertos por placas similares con el mismo decorado, pero con un bordeado plateado y rubíes carmesís incrustados en su centro. Poseía dos hombreras que tenían forma de una cabeza de lobo o perro (era difícil saberlo) cuyos ojos eran sangrientos rubíes rojos. Llevaba puesta una larga capa negra que ondeaba al viento, al igual que sus largos cabellos negros. Pero su rostro permanecía oculto tras una máscara blanca, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos de intenso carmesí.

La bestia furibunda se recuperó del ataque, y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre el joven, quien con facilidad lo esquivo. La criatura aterrizo cerca de ambos y se dispuso a volver a atacar. De las placas que cubrían los antebrazos del guerrero emergieron tres garras plateadas, de más de quince centímetros de largo; la bestia salto con sus fauces abiertas en dirección al joven, pero nuevamente lo esquivo al mismo tiempo le clavaba las garras, atravesándole el cráneo. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que el cuerpo inerte bestia salió lanzado por el aire a estrellarse nuevamente contra los árboles. Después de dar semejante espectáculo, el guerrero giro y observo a la aterrada chica que seguía tendida en el suelo, y en cuya mirada se reflejaba el más completo terror.

-Quédate aquí, escóndete y no salgas hasta que todo allá terminado.

Le dijo con un tono muy autoritario, luego se dio vuelta y corre hacia el claro.

La música vuelve a parase de pronto, las criaturas dejan su festín y observan hacia el escenario. Sentado sobre un destruido parlante se encuentra un joven, cubierto por una negra armadura y con una capa ondulante en sus espaldas.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

En menos de un segundo se vio rodeado por un círculo de criaturas, que le mostraban sus afilados dientes en una sonata de siniestros gruñidos. Más ninguna de ellas oso atacarle; unos fuertes pasos se hicieron sentir y todas las bestias que estaban frente a él se corrieron hacia un costado, dejando pasar a una de mayor tamaño y de pelaje blanco como la nieve. El inmenso lobo llego frente a él y se irguió con sus patas traseras, alcanzando casi los tres metros; en su rostro formo una retorcida sonrisa con sus dientes.

-Que agradable, has decidido unirte al banquete por tu propia voluntad.

Su voz era gruesa y rasposa lleno todo el lugar, mientras que sus amarillos ojos se enfocaban en el insolente visitante.

-¿Onlu?

Pregunto este, sin la menor pizca de miedo o sorpresa… Casi como si supiera que era realmente ellos.

-Sí, a tu servicio ¿Qué hace un chico tan joven buscando la muerte?; No debes pasar de los dieciocho años.

-Esa no es mi verdadera edad, no soy tan joven como mi cuerpo aparenta.

Le respondió con total tranquilidad, confiado y muy seguro de sí mismo. En respuesta la bestia largo una grotesca carcajada

-Sí que eres gracioso muchachito.

-No te resultare tan gracioso en unos minutos.

-Y muy valiente, dime ¿Quién eres?

-Solo llámame Dark, y he venido por tu cabeza Onlu.

Sus filosas garras se desenvainaron en un instante, brillando ante el azulado brillo de la luna. La enorme bestia no se inmuto, y con la voz cargada de desprecio dijo:

-Háganlo pedazos.

Inmediatamente todas las criaturas se abalanzan sobre el guerrero; las pupilas del Dark se contrallaron, adquirieron una apariencia semejante a las de los gatos, y en ese momento todo el mundo pareció ir en cámara lenta para él. Observó al primer lobo saltarle en sima, e inmediatamente se agacho quedando debajo de este, mientras que al mismo tiempo le clava las garras en el vientre abriéndoselo de par en par. La bestia cae muerta, pero inmediatamente otra dos criaturas se le aproximan por los costados; mientras le da una fuerte patada en el osico a una, sus garras le atraviesan el cráneo a la otra. Una se le acerca por detrás, pero el guerrero se da vuelta, clavándole al mismo tiempo sus garras en el cuello, para inmediatamente sacarlas y degollar a una segunda bestia que se le bene de frente. La feroz batalla trascurre, pero todas las bestias que se le acercan terminan muertas en el acto, o de un contundente golpe son lazadas a volar.

Después de trascurridos unos minutos sólo quedan cinco criaturas en pie, todas completamente quietas y temiendo atacar a aquel joven que ya ha matado a todos los suyos. El lobo blanco da un aullido enfurecido, ya ha visto suficiente; sin dudarlo se lanza sobre el guerrero que, en un elegante giro, se corre hacia el costado al mismo tiempo que le hace un profundo tajo en su pata trasera. El inmenso canido lanza un aullido de dolor, pero se vuelve a incorporar; no dejara que ese maldito bastardo lo destruya a él y a su clan. Arremete una vez más, el guerrero se agacha esquivándole y mientras Onlu aún está en el aire le propina una violenta patada; justo por debajo del diafragma con una fuerza tal, que le hace explotar varios órganos internos y lo lanza por sobre otra de las bestia.

Las demás criaturas aterras ven a su poderoso líder caer muerto por detrás de ellas, retroceden alejándose de aquel monstro. Pero Dark clava sus felinos ojos carmesís sobre ellas, con una voz suave como el cristal y terriblemente escalofriante les dice:

-No hay escape.

Las cuatro criaturas huyen despavoridas, pero no alcanzan a ir lejos. A una velocidad imposible de ver, Dark aparece frente de ellos cortándoles el paso, en un feroz movimiento el asesino para entre dos de ellas, cortándoles en el mismo acto sus yugulares de par en par. Los dos sobrevivientes huyen por sus vidas, separándose y corriendo en direcciones contrarias; más inmediatamente una de ellas siente como aquel guerrero le cae en sima y lo aplasta contra el suelo. Dark se da vuelta, y mientras tiene retenida a una de las criaturas le lanza una filosa daga plateada a la que huye, clavándosela en el centro de la cabeza.

La bestia que sostiene se arremete con fuerza y terror, pero él; sin siquiera mirarla, le clava sus garras en el cráneo matándola al mismo instante. Dark se da vuelta, y caminando se acerca a la única bestia sobreviviente; el inmenso lobo blanco que aun se retuerce en el suelo lo observa directamente a los ojos, aquel monstro se para a su lado y levanta uno de su brazos, se prepara para dar el golpe de gracia.

-Adiós Onlu.

Se escucha un golpe seco, y en el bosque vuelve a reinar la total calma…

La joven asustada, pero cansada de tanto esperar se asoma de su escondite para ver la terrible escena.

Cadáveres de humanos, por todos lados, completamente destrozados y mutilados. La tierra estaba regada de sangre, mientras que varios miembros; brazos y piernas, estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, junto con botellas ropas y demás pertenecías de aquellas pobres almas. El olor de la sangre y la muerte llego hasta ella, las arcadas le golpearon y no puede evitar vomitar. Apenas recomponiéndose levanta la vista, y ve al joven caballero oscuro parado al lado del inmenso cadáver de la criatura blanca.; el cadáver esta degollado y la sangre de las bestia mancha las plateadas garras y la oscura armadura del joven, completa asustada se vuelve a esconder detrás del árbol. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se abraza a si misma desesperada, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, deseando despertar y estar en casa, ¡Deseando que alguien la despertara!…

Siente una mano muy suave acariciándole la mejilla, abre los ojos y ve unos grandes ojos rojos de pupilas humanas mirándole. Se asusta, y por mero instinto se acurruca aún más en aquel tronco. Dark retira lentamente su mano, retrocediendo unos pasos ante la negativa.

-¿Estás bien?

Su voz es completamente tranquila y de un tono preocupado, muy diferente a la voz con la que le hablo al principio.

La joven lo mira detenidamente, en sus ojos se puede ver el terror que su sola presencia le inspira. Dark suspira al mismo tiempo que baja la mirada, desearía poder parecerse más a lo que era antes; le sería útil en estas situaciones.

-¿Te mordieron?

Pregunta con la voz más tranquila y serena que puede mantener, la chica niega con la cabeza y él la observa detenidamente. Pero el sonido de unos paso captan su atención, de los arboles emergen dos figuras. La de una mujer, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara muy similar a la de las amazonas, pero con unas tres marcas de garras sobre su ojo izquierdo, que se encuentra acompañada por un hombre.

La mujer llevaba su negro caballo atado en una coleta, y estaba ataviada con una armadura de color similar a la de Dark, solo que más liviana. Protegía bastante bien las zonas vitales, contando con un escote en v que resaltaba su sensual figura y una gruesa gargantilla que le protegía la parte baja del cuello su cuello. Brillantes runas violetas la decoraban, cubriendo aleatoriamente algunas partes esta, enrollándose y deformándose por algunas de las placas, como si fueran arabescos de palabras. Sólo su hombreo izquierdo estaba protegido, con una placa en forma de la cabeza de un cuervo y cuyos ojos parecían obsidianas. Su acompañante no portaba mascara, de unos veintitrés años, aquel llevaba el cabellos corto y colorado. Sus ojos que parecían ser verdes miraron con un atisbo de sorpresa el campo de batalla. El también llevaba una armadura, cuyo color era más claro que las de sus compañeros; en la oscuridad se podía ver que portaba un escudo de tamaño medio escudo, cuyo de águila reflejaba los brillos de la luz azulada de la luna. Uno de sus antebrazos tenía la forma de la cabeza de un águila y aquel animal parecía ser símbolo recurrente en las placas que cubrían las demás partes de su cuerpo.

-Me parece que llegamos tarde.

Pronuncio desesperanzado, y mirando con cierto asco la dantesca escena de pelea.

-Bueno, de aquí a que los esperaba se terminaban comiendo a toda la gente-Menciono con un atisbo de enojo, sus compañeros simplemente le miraron-, deseo que vayan a ver si hay más sobrevivientes.

Ambos pasan por al lado suyo y caminan directo hacia el sangriento claro; Dark se voltea y mira a aquella joven.

-Tranquila, no te aremos daño.

En eso se escucha las sirenas de la policía.

-Mierda.

Pronuncio Dark, al parecer que alguien alcanzo a llamar a la policía. Se maldijo para sus adentros, aquello no les daba tiempo para limpiar el lugar. Atraídos por la las alarmas y sabiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaban, sus dos compañeros reaparecieron.

-Nadie más sobrevivió solo ella.

Pronuncio Prometeo, Dark agacho la cabeza deseando poder destruir el suelo; realmente se maldecía a sí mismo por su lentitud, más debía tragarse aquello y seguir con el plan principal. Levantó la vista y miro a sus dos compañeros, nada cambiaba, seguirían con lo que los había llevado hasta allí en primer lugar… Aunque ya no sería como lo planearon en un principio.

- Váyanse, no quiero que los policías los vean. Sobre todo a ti Prometeo, la próxima traes tu mascara-Ambos guerreros desaparecen en la espesura, yendo del lado contrario al que se escuchan los pasos aproximarse.

Dark se acerca más a la chica, y mirándola fijamente le dice:

-Si le dices la verdad no te creerán, es mejor decir que fue el ataque de perros salvajes o que fui yo el responsable de todo esto… Lo segundo, es lo que más realista les sonara.

-Pero si tú me salvaste…

-No soy un héroe, no soy muy diferente a todos estos monstros… De hecho soy algo peor que ellos.

El sonido del seguro de una pistola le llama la atención, voltea y ve a varios policías acercándose. Inmediatamente varias linternas le alumbran, mientras todas las armas se apuntan hacia él.

- Aléjese de la joven y levante las manos donde podamos verlas.

La voz del policía suena autoritaria, pero ciertamente no está de humor. Rueda los ojos con fastidio y se aleja de la joven, haciendo el amague que va a levantar sus manos, hace en realidad un saludo de despedida y corre hacia el bosque. Inmediatamente los uniformados abren fuego, pero a una velocidad impresionante se pierde en la oscuridad, seguido de aquellos que en poco tiempo le perderán el rastro.

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Cementerio cercano…

Un joven de cabellera esmeralda estaba sentado en un banco esperando pacientemente, pero ya estaba por amanecer y estaba cansando. A lo lejos se ve aparecer una figura, un hombre de unos veinte años camina en su dirección. Vestido con un elegante traje de etiqueta negro, sus penetrantes ojos rojos se posan sobre el joven y una divertida sonrisa se forma en el rostro. Acomoda su lacio cabello negro detrás de él y avanza hasta el banco ubicado al frente de Shun; con toda la parsimonia del mundo se sienta y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿No?

-Sí; ¿Quién diría que tú eres el jovencito que encontré medio muerto hace solo tres años? tu poder ha crecido increíblemente.

-Digamos que he mejorado desde la última vez.

-¿Sabes? Me contaron que Dark, sigue haciendo de las suyas.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga Dark?

-Siempre me ha importado, después de todo es mi hijo.

Shun lo mira sorprendido, pero desechando los pensamientos de su cabeza vuelve a su postura seria. Aquel hombre simplemente esboza una leve sonrisa por la actitud de su joven acompañante.

-Ese no es el tema por el que deseo hablar, Azrael. Vengo a preguntarte si me ayudaras.

-Di mi palabra y lo hare, tú me ayudaste y ahora yo lo hare.

-Bueno, por lo menos contar con algo de ayuda me alivia la carga.

-Sabes, me he enterado que vendrán los santos de Atenea, ella podría ser de gran ayuda.

-Desearía esperar un poco más.

-Pues no te queda mucho tiempo cachorrito.

Shun, lo mira con cierto descontento por el apodo

-Realmente no deseo enfrentarlo, no todavía.

- Sabes que ellos se meterán de todos modos, no puedes retrasar lo inevitable Shun. Ha llegado el día en el que la batalla final sea librada; la gran mayoría de los dioses antiguos han desaparecido, cosa que recae en las manos de tus queridos amigos y en las tuyas propias. Si deseas poder salvar la humanidad deberás contar con toda la ayuda posible. El cuarto sello se ha roto liberando la guerra, pronto esta comenzara atacando a la humanidad desde todos los ángulos posibles y sabes que el santuario está destinado a caer, a menos que tú intercedas.

-¿No hay otra opción?

-Primera vez que te veo temer, ¿Tanto deseas escapar de tu pasado?

-Sabes que preferiría estar muerto a ser lo que soy, aun así accedí a esto por tener la oportunidad de salvar algo de nuestra humanidad.

-Paradójicamente perdiendo la tuya.

-¡Ya!-Menciono molesto el joven, detestaba cuando Azrael se ponía a jugar con ello- Si lo hice, fue porque lo creí correcto ¡No me lo recuerdes!

-Velo por el lado positivo, estas fuera de las leyes de dios o el destino, por lo que eres libre de hacer tu voluntad. Cosa que muchos envidiarían.

-¿Realmente envidiarían ser lo que soy?

-Bueno, serlo sí pasar por lo que tú pasaste… Eso no tanto.

-En fin, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Quizás dos meses, es lo mínimo; pero no es algo que se pueda asegurar, podría ser antes o después.

Shun sin meditarlo golpea el banco, su frustración hace pedazos la madera del mismo.

-¡Es muy poco tiempo!

- Yo que tu empiezo a moverme, el lugar más seguro son las tierras santas. El santuario es una de las grandes que hay, toma esto-Le extiende una pequeña bolsita de tela blanca, la cual no es mayor que el tamaño de un puño-Son para que tengan provisiones.

-Muchas gracias.

Menciona Shun, dándose cuenta de lo que le había dado.

-Refugia a todos los que puedas, cuando empieza la batalla no habrá lugar seguro en este mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara serrar cada uno de los sellos?

-Eso será según su voluntad, valor y resistencia, será la batalla más extenuante que jamás hayan tenido.

-Muchas gracias Azrael. Quien lo diría ¿No? El ángel de la muerte, es justamente el quien más desea salvar la vida de este mundo.

-Ironías, ironías, ironías.

-Entiendo que mis hermanos estén enojados por el proceder de los humanos; no los culpo, yo también tuve mis deseos de exterminarlos. Su ambición desmedida y su poco respeto hacia los demás y a la naturaleza, ha ocasionado que los siete sellos del apocalipsis se rompan.

-Bueno también fue nuestra culpa, por romper el equilibrio.

Sonrió tristemente Shun.

-Bueno, los humanos y los dioses de este mundo son los culpables de esto; pero el equilibrio siempre se rompe, ya sea por una o por otra estupidez. La duda ahora es si pueden restablecerlo a tiempo, si podrán vencerlos a ellos.

Shun, vio fijamente al ángel a los ojos

-Nosotros lo haremos, no dejare que este mundo sea condenado, luchare hasta el final de los días por ello. Si seré condenado por el resto de la eternidad no me importa, o si ya estoy condenado por el resto de la eternidad qué más da. No dejare que todos los ideales que he tenido caigan al olvido, no sin antes luchar por ellos…

- Atenea es la guardiana de este mundo, ella y mis hermanos lucharan hasta el final; sé que junto prevaleceremos… Como en tantas batallas anteriores.

- Si estas tan seguro de sus habilidades, ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo involucrarlos?

Shun agacho la mirada escondiendo sus ojos tras sus verdes mechones, a decir verdad, él era quien estaba más aterrado de dar el siguiente paso… Como odiaba su debilidad.

- Mas tengo miedo por mí, no deseo que sepan lo que soy. El tener que ver sus rostros llenos de decepción, piedad o temor… No deseo que mi hermano me vea así, tampoco mi Diosa, ni mis amigos... No deseo que sepan mi pasado, ni de lo que he tenido que hacer.

Azrael sonrío, se levantó y se acercó al joven para acariciarle con cariño el cabello

-¿Qué harás?

Shun levanto la vista y fijo sus ojos en el ángel de la muerte. No sabía cómo terminaría esto, pero no iba a dejar solos a sus hermanos y a su diosa… Aunque aquello significara tener que enfrentarse con su pasado.

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer, todavía queda una esperanza y no puedo dejar que se pierda

Shun se levanta del semidestruido banco, tomando entre sus manos la pequeña bolsa se dispone a retirarse, pero antes…

-Muchas gracias, Azrael; realmente no sabría qué haría sin ti.

Sin pronunciar más palabra el joven de cabellos verdes se retira del lugar

Azrael sonrío, gratamente sorprendido por la voluntad del joven. Era por personas así, por lo que aun valía algo este mundo, por aquellas personas que aun en la más profundas tinieblas se aferran a la esperanza. Un destello perdido en la oscuridad que aun sigue brillando, que se aferran a la idea de poder hacer algo por el mundo; aun cuando este no pueda hacer nada por él. Mientras existan personas o seres así, existirá la esperanza de salvar este mundo…

Eran gemas muy hermosas, las que podía nacer la adversidad de Tierra.

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Hola, sigo manteniendo las dudas ¿No?

Bueno tranqui, no puedo revelar mis mejores cartas en la primera jugada. Aunque si prestan atención verán algunas señales, pronto vendrá una explicación de por qué se liberó el apocalipsis y lentamente se irá revelando el pasado de Shun. Créanme, cómo él mismo le dice a Azrael, no tiene ni el más mínimo deseo de revelarlo… Digamos que es muy turbio. Si alguien se pregunta por Shyiru, aparecerá pronto, ¿Quiénes Dark?, bueno pronto lo sabrán. Quería alargar esa, pero creo que la hare corta por lo menos para los lectores, aunque algunos ya tendrán sus sospechas. Presten atención que en cada capítulo se dan indicios de los que siguen y de las cosas que vendrán., espero que se logren dar cuenta, deje varios indicios en este fick y si unen bien los hilos tendrán la mitad de la respuesta relacionada con Shun.

Darkacuario- Gracias por el mensaje, bien un capítulo más largo, pero todavía no responderé todas las dudas, que generó el primer capítulo, es más creo que genero otras, pero dame tiempo y descubrirás la verdad, aunque si vas cazando los hilos podrás saber algunas cosas antes.

Fabiola Bambila- Gracias por tu mensaje, si también te llene de dudas, pero bueno se van revelando con el tiempo. Solo te digo una cosa, el reencuentro entre Ikki y Shun no será el típico cariñoso. Amo a los hermanos, pero esta vez lo hare sufrir un poco más. Los amores malditos pronto los sabrás, es muy triste, te advierto que hay hilos que se pueden cazar para saber algunas cosas antes, pero no están ordenados… simplemente no deseo ser muy evidente

Naminaruxtsubahina- Gracias por tu mensaje, me siento muy feliz de que hallas descubierto la diferencia de edades entre Seiya y Shun, si fue a propósito, en este cap, se da otro pequeño dato cronológico más, si unen las piezas pueden que encuentren la verdad antes. Es un ShunxHyoga, pero como aclaro en el principio, no va hacer un amor fácil, habrá varios amores, confusión, dudas, miedos, viejas heridas que requieren sanar y otras cosas más.


	3. El asesino de la mascara

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡ ¡Los temas tampoco son míos!

Hola que tal, seguiremos con esta historia, agradecemos a todos los lectores y a los mensajes, lamento que mi historia se haya atrasado, sé que estamos en vacaciones, pero yo la verdad en este momento tengo problemas con internet, por lo que mis historias se van a atrasar.

Aclaraciones

Baúl-cajuela.

Armas blancas-Armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, cuchillos, navajas, etc.

Los horarios son importantes, verán que con la indicación del lugar coloco una hora, especifica, esta solo cambia cuando parece una nueva hora. Ósea que si en l ubicación no doy el horario se supone que el evento está ocurriendo en al mismo tiempo que los anteriores. Tuve que ponerlos, para que no se generaran confusiones sobre los tiempos y para que los hechos coincidieran.

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capítulo 3**

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,,,:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

EL ASESINO DE LA MASCARA

Podía escuchar los gritos, niños y mujeres, estaban presos del temor y el terror que él les infundía. Se acercó lentamente a ellos, pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo y el dolor, pero no se pudo detener, quería detenerse, pero su oscuro instinto pudo más, se oyeron unos últimos desgarradores gritos finales y reino el silencio. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre y el espeso liquido carmesí en su garganta, era dulce y excitante, mientras más bebía más deseaba, lo enloquecía hasta la última fibra de su ser, la sangre se acabó y volvió a caer en la realidad, a la cruel realidad, dándose cuenta de que otra vez lo había hecho, de que una vez más sangre inocente manchaba sus manos, cayo de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo, sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho. El dolor de la culpa, de la cruel verdad de lo que era, lágrimas de sangre cayeron por su rostro, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza.

Unos aplausos lo distrajeron, obligándolo a levantar la vista, frente a él se encontraba una hermosa mujer, su tés era morena, parecía tener unos veinte años, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y tenían un brillo sádico, su larga y ondulada cabellera colorada caía hasta sus hombros dándole una apariencia muy sensual. Esta vestida con ajustado vestido rojo, que resaltaba su bien torneado cuerpo. Quedo atrapado por su belleza, y por sus profundos ojos verdes, la mujer se le acercó y lo tomo del rostro, para decirle.

Mujer-No llores Shun, pronto te acostumbraras.

Despertó de golpe, sudaba y su respiración era agitada, llevo sus manos al rostro e inténtenlo calmarse, lentamente lo logro. Se levantó de la cama, camino hacia la cortina, para abrirla, la fuerte luz ingreso en la habitación iluminándola por completo. Se encontraba en un lujoso cuarto, poseía una cama de dos plazas, con sabanas rojas y negras, en frente de esta un gran televisor de plasma, también tenía un gran ropero, parcia ser la habitación de un lujoso hotel .Se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana y observo el bello pueblo turístico, rodado por el bosque de pinos, se veía bastante ajetreado, la gente y los turista corrían o caminaban por las calles, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, niños jugando en el parque. La bella escena le logro arrebatarle una sonrisa, comenzó a recordar su infancia, en el orfanato. A pesar de que ese era un lugar horrible y del extenuante entrenamiento, tenía sus momentos buenos, los momentos en los que estaba con su hermano, con sus amigos o con…, cerro sus ojos, intentando alejar sus pensamientos, recordar solo le causaba más dolor, bien sabía que esos momentos se habían acabado para siempre.

Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió al espejo, se quedó viendo su reflejo, tenía una buena musculatura, pero no excesiva, en realidad siempre había sido medio delgado, y eso no le molestaba, lo único que le molestaba era que lo creyeran débil solo por su apariencia, quizás su cuerpo pareciera frágil, pero ese mismo cuerpo había soportado cosas que ningún otro mortal soportaría. En su cuerpo lucía una única y gran cicatriz, en su pecho a la altura del corazón tenía el recordatorio constante de lo que era y de lo que había hecho, una marca que le recordaba que sus recuerdos eran parte del pasado, que jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Dio un largo suspiro, se acercó a la cama y de entra las sabanas tomo su celular, para revisar la hora.

Shun-Las 4:30 de la tarde, me parece que dormí mucho-Se dijo a sí mismo, tomo una remera azul del ropero, junto con unos pantalones blancos-Bueno, es tiempo de seguir, no los dejare ganar, no dejare que sigas causando dolor, si esto es lo que soy, le sacare provecho- Salió rápidamente de la habitación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Santuario de Atena, Grecia 5:00 p.m.**

Hyoga había llegado hace poco, se encontraba en la entrada al santuario, el caballero de Leo lo esperaba en la entrada, apoyado de brazos cruzados en los pilares de la casa de Aries.

Ikki-Hey pato, ya pensaba que no volverías.

Hyoga-Créeme que yo no tenía muchas ganas de volver.

Ikki-Te, trae muchos recuerdos ¿No?

Hyoga-Demasiados.

Ikki-Seguro que sí, yo tampoco tengo muchos deseos de estar aquí, pero somos caballeros y debemos hacer sacrificios-Sonrió tristemente.

Hyoga-Ni modo, solo deseo acabar rápido con esto.

Ikki-¿Ya se te ha informado de misión?

Hyoga-Si, estoy enterado, sabes creo que es demasiado, es solo un asesino, la policía debería encargarse de él.

Ikki-Bueno, por lo que he averiguado, este tipo no es un asesino cualquiera.

Hyoga-Hemos acabado con todos los dioses, que tan difícil es atrapar a un simple humano.

Ikki-Sabes Hyoga, algo me dice que esta no será una misión normal.

Hyoga lo miro interrogante-Ikki, son suposiciones tuyas, la tierra está a salvo, ya no quedan olímpicos que la quieran destruir, es más todos hemos alcanzado el noveno sentido ¿Quién nos podría hacer frente?

El caballero de leo, desvió la mirada de su compañero hacia el horizonte, mientras parecía meditar-No lo sé Hyoga, pero mi instinto me dice que hay algo más, que pronto algo nuevo sucederá, tengo la sensación de que algo más nos está esperando en Austria.,

Hyoga- Ikki tranquilo, de seguro no es nada, ahora vamos, que el Jet de Saori nos está esperando.

**Grobraming, Austria.**

Un joven de cabello verde observaba el horizonte, mirando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el santuario, estaba parado en la cima de una de las montañas más altas del pueblo, un mirador natural, un gran acantilado que le brindaba un buen panorama de la localidad. Estaba sentado, recostado sobre un pino del lugar, serró los ojos, mientras parecía meditar, a pesar del intenso frio solo vestía una remera corta azul y unos pantalones blancos, luego abrió lentamente los ojos y miro al horizonte.

Shun-Ya vienen, y estoy seguro que serás tú hermano- Serró los ojos, mientras que un viento frio, removió sus verdes mechones-Se acerca una fuerte nevada, de seguro esta noche habrá tormenta.

**Aeropuerto de ****Grobraming, Austria, 7:30.**

Ambos caballeros habían llegado, en el aeropuerto ya los esperaban dos policías, estos vestían un uniforme azul oscuro, sobre el que lleva la palabra "POLIZEI" y sobre el hombro izquierdo, un gran parche con el águila federal bajo el lema Polizei, quienes los trasportarían a la comisaria del lugar.

Policía 1-¿Ustedes son los caballeros de Atena?

Ikki y Hyoga asintieron.

Policía 2-Deben acompañarnos, nuestro jefe los está esperando-Los caballeros subieron junto con los policías a una camioneta 4x4 negra, que los llevaría a la comisaría local.

**En algún lugar de la misma ciudad.**

Se encontraba en una vieja bodega abandonada, un joven guerrero se preparaba para un feroz combate, se acercó a uno de los dos autos ford mustang 2010 negros, estacionados dentro del lugar, abrió el baúl de uno, este estaba lleno de armas de fuego, cargador de estas, granadas y armas blancas. Tomo como cuatro cargadores y se los acomodo en su porta pistola, también tomo un par de granadas y las acomodo en uno de los compartimientos de su armadura, mientras hacía esto, era observado por un hombre y una mujer.

Dark-¿Están listos?

Prometeo-Si

Mujer-¿No crees que deberías llevar algo de apoyo?

Dark-No será necesario.

Prometeo-Sabes que no te enfrentaras a simples policías, además de que…-No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Dark se dio vuelta y lo miro seriamente.

Dark-Ya lo sé, y estoy listo ¿Ustedes lo están?

Prometeo-Ya tenemos todo preparado para esta noche.

Dark-Recuerden que esta noche tenemos dos trabajos, matar a Alexander y dejar el mensaje.

Mujer-No entiendo ¿Por qué necesitamos su apoyo?, tranquilamente lo podríamos hacer nosotros.

Dark-Los enemigos a los que nos enfrentaremos no son comunes, ninguna batalla que se compara ni remotamente con la que vendrá, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, sin importar lo que cueste. Además no tenemos otra opción, ¿Crees que si la tuviéramos solicitaríamos su ayuda?

La mujer dio un claro bufido de molestia, no le agradaba en nada la situación, sin decir más dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras que Dark volvió a concentrarse en preparar las armas.

Prometeo-Parece que alguien está molesta-Dijo en tono divertido

Dark-Bien sabes el por qué, pero no hay otra opción, ni modo tendrá que aceptarlo.

Prometeo-Solo está preocupada-Dark asintió levemente mientras seguía revisando las armas-Es entendible-Sonrió pícaramente, pero solo recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Dark.

Dark-No estoy para bromas Prometeo, luego hablare con ella.

Prometeo- Te deseo suerte, con eso-Se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de irse le dijo- por cierto también te deseo suerte, para esta noche, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contar con nosotros.

Dark-Nunca he tenido suerte, pero tampoco la necesito-Se escuchó el click, mientras les sacaba el seguro a sus pistolas-Después de esta noche no habrá vuelta a atrás, esta noche habrá tormenta.

**Comisaria de Grobraming, unos minutos después.**

Ambos caballeros había arribado a la comisaria y ahora se encontraban en un gran despacho, junto con el comandante de la policía local, el comandante era un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años, con cabello canosos, y ojos celestes, llevaba puesto su uniforme habitual, el cual era azul, tenía varias medallas y otras condecoraciones.

Comandante-Gracias por venir señores, mi nombre es Gerhard Bigot, ahora por favor siéntense-Ambos caballeros tomaron asiento al frente del escritorio-los hemos llamado, pues ustedes son nuestra última esperanza.

Hyoga-Tenemos entendido de que tienen un problema con un asesino.

Comandante-No es cualquier asesino, nunca en mis cuarenta años de servicio vi algo parecido a él, Dark no es humano, su fuerza y agilidad superan por mucho al mejor de nuestros hombres, no solo es buscado en este país, encabeza la lista de los diez más buscados de FBI, también es sospechosos asesinatos en España, Rusia, Argentina, Brasil, India, México y Reino Unido.

Es sospechoso de veinte asesinatos en solitario, pero en nuestro país se es sospecho de provocar o participar en una masacre.

Hyoga, arqueo una ceja-¿Masacre?

Comandante-El último asesinato en el que participo fue una masacre, ochenta y ocho personas fueron brutalmente asesinadas, pero las biopsias nos indican que la gran mayoría fue muerta por animales, pero otras tenían heridas hechas por un arma blanca desconocida, que al parecer posee tres cuchillas. Solo tenemos una testigo, la única sobreviviente, pero su testimonio es incoherente, nos habla de enormes lobos matando y despedazando a la gente, y lo único que conecta esta masacre con Dark, es el hecho de que fue visto tanto por la testigo como por dos oficiales.

Ikki-¿Dónde está la sobreviviente?

Comandante-A salvo, fue llevada a un hospital y actualmente está siendo tratada por un sicólogo.

Hyoga-¿Creen que él fue?

Comandante-La verdad no sé qué pensar, si lo hiso el no tenemos idea de cómo lo habrá hecho, pensamos en animales amaestrados, pero las heridas no coinciden con ninguna raza de perro, ni corresponden a los animales de la zona. Además no hemos podido encontrar huellas dactilares ni nada parecido, que nos indique que tiene cómplices.

Ikki-Entendemos, y ustedes no tiene más pruebas de que fue él, que las declaraciones de los testigos ¿No?

Comandante-Lamentablemente si, Dark ha demostrado ser un asesino sumamente listo, en todos los asesinatos que ha cometido no ha dejado ni la menor pista de quien es, no tenemos idea de su verdadero nombre, edad, paradero, ni siquiera sabemos cómo es su rostro. Antes de cometer un asesinato, elimina todas las cámaras de seguridad, los testigos solo alcanzan a ver una silueta o una máscara antes de quedar inconscientes, no deja huellas dactilares, cartucho de balas, nos ha dejado muy pocas pistas de él.

Hyoga-¿Por eso dice que no es humano?

La postura del comandante se tornó más sombría, y su mirada fría-No, no es por eso, hace una semana se montó un gran operativo en los estados unidos para atraparlo, durante el intento de asesinato de Franco Buena Vista, bueno más bien en el asesinato del señor Franco, todo el equipo suat de los E.E.U.U, fue enviado al hospital, los cincuenta mejores hombres, E.E.U.U, Inglaterra y España, con el mejor equipo actual fueron derrotados y enviados al hospital. Durante esa operación se obtuvo la única grabación de Dark, ahora por favor observen la pared izquierda-La pared de la habitación se abrió dejando ver un gran televisor de plasma, en este se empezaron a ver unas imágenes.

Estaban cinco policías con escudo antimotines atrincherados, obstruyendo una puerta de salida, de pronto una sombra negra aparecía y golpea a los policías, destruyendo los escudos, se escucho un disparo y termino la grabación.

Comandante-Como verán es muy confuso, pero al pasar cuadro por cuadro la grabación se aprecia mejor, le mostraremos los dos más importantes.

En la pantalla se mostró la imagen, en el primer cuadro se veía una figura humana, completamente negra con su rostro cubierto por algo blanco, aparecer en la pantalla, esta estaba agazapada, en el siguiente cuadro la, misma figura estaba al lado de los policías y con uno de sus puños atravesaba el escudo de uno de ellos, y con la otra mano, sostenía un arma plateada, que no se distinguía bien, pero que parecía apuntar a la cámara.

Comandante-Esos escudos son de hierro, capases de soportar balas, rocas y una amplia variedad de proyectiles, pero se rompió como vidrio, con uno solo de sus puños, los demás efectivos poseían chalecos antibalas, estaban entrenados en varias disciplinas marciales, todos ellos fueron derrotados en cuestión de segundos, ningún hombre normal podría hacer eso.

El comandante serró sus ojos y se masajeo las sienes- Ahora este criminal se da el lujo de retarnos, nos ha enviado una carta, en la cual nos dice que hoy planea matar a Alexander Solovióv, un conocido diputado de la zona y hemos extremado la seguridad del edificio en el que habita y nuestras fuerzas especiales EKO Cobra, ya están reparadas, pero tememos que no sea suficiente.

Ikki-Pues me parece muy idiota que nos diga cuándo va a matar, o quizás solo sea muy creído.

Comandante-A nosotros también nos sorprendo, pues nunca lo había hecho antes, el operativo de E.E.U.U, fue hecho gracias a información confidencial. Es la primera vez que lo hace, pro quizás solo sea que haya agarrado más cofinancia debido al fracaso de sus anteriores capturas, pero esta vez será diferente estaremos preparados. Por eso hemos decidido llamarlos, tengo entendido que ustedes son los caballeros dorados, hombres cuyas capacidades superan las de cualquier mortal.

Ikki, sonrió levemente-Si ¿Desea una prueba?-El comandante asintió levemente, Ikki golpeo con su dedo la pared que estaba a su lado, en un segundo, media pared voló en pedazos, dejando atónito al comandante.

Hyoga rodo la vista-Exhibicionista.

Ikki, elevo los hombros-El pido una muestra, ni modo que me niegue.

Hyoga, le sonrió mientras movía la cabeza a modo de negación-Nunca cambiaras.

Ikki, volvió a mirar al comandante-Bien, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

El comandante, que todavía no salía de su asombro, les hiso un gesto que lo siguieran, ingresaron a otro despacho, en una de las paredes se encontraba apoyado un hombre de unos treinta años, castaño, de ojos verdes, vestido con un uniforme militar verde y llevaba una boina negra, parecía estar pensativo y su semblante era muy serio.

Comandante-Él es Franco Bacher, capitán de las fuerzas especiales cobra, que los acompañan.

Franco-Hola-Con gran seriedad le extendió la mano, Hyoga la estrecho en un corto saludo.

Comandante-Bien ya que se conocieron este es el plan, extendió sobre la mesa un gran plano azul-Esta es la mansión de Alexander Solovióv, tiene tres pisos y consta de cuatro entradas principales, colocaremos en cada una de ellas a dos policías armados con fusiles Bushmaster ACR.

Ikki- Creí que esos no estaban en el mercado.

Comandante-Un regalo de nuestros amigos de Estados Unidos, bien volvamos a lo nuestro, además de los dos policías armados, en la entradas colocaremos otros cuatro oficiales antimotines, que formaran una barricada, tendremos a veinte oficiales en el exterior, completamente armados, revisando el perímetro, seis francotiradores instalados en el techo con rifle McMillan TAC-50, entre los que se encontrara Franco-Señalo al aludido y luego volvió a centrar su vista en el plano-En el tercer piso tendremos otros tres con Barrett M82, con visión infrarroja, totalmente preparados.

Ustedes estarán junto con otros cinco efectivos y el señor Alexander en la biblioteca de la mansión-Señalo una gran habitación central en el plano-Esta se encuentra en el segundo piso, en la parte central y solo cuenta con una entrada, lo que la hace la habitación ideal para defender, en pocas palabras el lugar más seguro, en los pasillos habrán varios otros guardias con pistolas y pegados a la puerta de entrada dos oficiales portando ametralladoras ligeras M249.

Hyoga-Me parece un poco excesivo.

Comandante-Tratando de Dark, hay que tomar todas las precauciones posibles, esta vez lo atraparemos, tenemos el mejor equipo y los mejores hombres, esta vez no se nos escapa-El comandante golpeo la mesa, se veía muy decidido-Juro por dios que caerás.

Ambos caballeros se miraron mutuamente, al parecer esta misión sería más interesante de lo que imaginaron.

**Mansión de Alexander, ****Grobraming, 23:00 p.m.**

La nevada ya llevaba tres horas, por lo que una ligera capa de nieve cubría todo el lugar, a pesar del frio todos los efectivos estaban en sus respectivos lugares y hacían sus labores. El silencio reinaba, mientras que todos estaban expectantes, el único movimiento que se apreciaba era el de los copos de nieve cayendo, silenciosos y fríos. En la biblioteca el diputado Alexander iba de aquí para alla, mientras era un manojo de nervios, sus incontables vueltas ya estaban exasperando a Ikki.

Ikki-¡Ya quédate quieto carajo!

El político, quien era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con pelo castaño y ojos marrones, lo miro con rabia-Claro que lo dices, no es tu cabeza la que está en juego, yo soy un hombre de sociedad, un hombre importante coño, que podrías saber tú, que eres un simple soldado-Lugo hiso un gesto de desgano y se fue a observar la ventana.

El leonino lo miro con rabia, mientras apretaba los dientes, teniéndose que tragar las miles de palabrotas que quería soltar, quizás ese miserable si merecía ser asesinado, el caballero de acuario, quien vio toda la situación, se acercó a él.

Hyoga-Recuerda que nuestra misión es protegerlo.

Ikki-Si sigue así, creo que yo terminare matando a este mimado.

**En un edifico cercano a la mansión.**

Dark estaba parado en la azotea, observando la mansión a la lejanía, los copos de nieva caían a su alrededor, sobre su pelo y su armadura, pero no les prestaba importancia.

Dark-Es hora-Salto al vacío, a penas toco el suelo salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia la mansión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bien no es un capitulo muy interesante, pero tenía que preparar el terreno para el capítulo que viene, sé que les prometí que Shyriu aparecería, pero tendré que posponerlo dos capítulos. Les di un pequeño recuerdo de Shun, aunque creo que sigo generando más dudas que respuestas, pero les prometo que pronto una de las grandes verdades será revelada. En este cap no di muchas pistas, pero en el que viene daré una muy importante y en unos dos más sabremos que es Shun, quien es Dark, y muchas verdades más.

Fabiola Brambila-Que bien que te gusto la arte del ataque de los hombres lobo, y pronto sabrás quien es Dark

Darkacuario-Sé que sigo generando más dudas que respuestas, pero te prometo que pronto serán reveladas, ahora di un pequeño vistazo a los recuerdos de Shun, seguiré dando más y así de a poco revelaremos la verdad.

Alyshaluz-Espero que este fick te guste, si decidí volver malo a Shun en contra de su voluntad, espero que la historia te agrade.

Naminaruxtsubahin-Sé que este cap, no es tan interesante como los anteriores, pero es que tengo que preparar todo para el siguiente.

Maryn Kimura-¿Qué es Shun?, pronto lo sabrás, pero créeme que no es un ángel, eso ya lo use en mi otro fick.


	4. Tormenta

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡ ¡Los temas tampoco son míos!

Hola que tal, continuare con esta historia, les advierto que se viene una GROSA revelación, aunque si alguno ya tenía la sospecha solo se le confirman, aunque quizás esta revelación genere más dudas que respuestas. Cuando me llego la inspiración estaba nevando a fuera de mi casa, así que dé hay la idea.

Agradecemos todos los mensajes :), espero que les guste este capítulo y bueno que más les puedo decir, es hora de empezar a limpiar el panorama e ir revelando las verdades.

**Aclaraciones**

Recuerde que en la mansión hay cuatro entradas, y por cada una de ellas hay cuatro polis antimotines, aclaro por si las moscas.

Francos-francotiradores y es lo mismo para el singular. De ahí el nombre de Franco Bacher, Franco/tirador. XD

La mansión de Alexander es muy similar a la mansión Kido y el inmenso patio exterior se pierde en un gran bosque, lo único que delimita los terreros del resto del bosque, es una cerca de metal.

**Advertencias.**

Lenguaje obsceno, al estilo argentino.

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capítulo 4**

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,,,::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**Tormenta**

**En un edifico cercano a la mansión de Alexander,** **Grobraming, 23:00 p.m.**

Dark estaba parado en la azotea, observando la mansión a la lejanía, los copos de nieva caían a su alrededor, sobre su pelo y su armadura, pero él no les prestaba importancia.

Dark-Es hora-Salto al vacío, a penas toco el suelo salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia la mansión.

Dark-¿Cuántos son?-Le hablo a un comunicador portátil, de última tecnología, apenas visible instalado en su oreja, enseguida la voz de una mujer le respondió.

Mujer-En el exterior veinte.

Dark-¿Tan pocos?, de seguro debe de haber francos estacionados en las ventanas-Ya había llegado al muro del patio de la mansión, sin detener su carrera, lo salto fácilmente, llegando al patio-Bueno eso lo hará más interesante.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la calle a las afueras de la mansión de Alexander.**

En una furgoneta negra, tipo VW multivan 2.5 tdi Classic, se encontraba el comandante, observando con detenimiento los cuatro monitores azules que tenía en frente, Junto a él estaba un hombre, de quizás veinte años con anteojos y pelo corto, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, frente a ellos se encontraba un gran equipo, con varios controles, un teclado y cuatro monitores azules. En unos instantes uno de ellos se ilumino y empezó a parpadear el joven comenzó a teclear desenfrenadamente.

Joven-Señor, el detector de movimiento número 4 ha detectado algo.

Comandante-_Llegaste maldito-_Avisa inmediatamente a los francotiradores que estén atentos, y a todos los efectivos en el patio que se preparen, ¡esta vez atraparemos a Dark!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Patio trasero de la mansión de Alexander.**

Los cinco oficiales, cercanos al detector cuatro, estaba atentos a la más mínima advertencia de peligro, con sus Bushmaster ACR cargados y listos para disparar, pero el único movimiento era el de los copos que caían lentamente, apenas movidos por la leve y fría brisa, lo único que se oía era las respiraciones y el latir de los corazones. Dark los podía escuchar claramente, el latir apresurado de sus corazones, nerviosos por el suspenso de la espera, prácticamente música para sus oídos, él estaba escondido en la sombre del muro, mientras estaba agazapado, como si fuera un anima asechando a su presa, hiso salir la tres garra de su brazo izquierdo.

El sonido del metal deslizándose alerto a los hombres, quienes apuntaron sus armas hacia el origen, pero en un segundo, a una velocidad imposible de ver, Dark salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su primera víctima. El hombre no alcanzo a disparar, Dark le dio un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo derecho, que destrozo el casco azul del policía y lo mando a volar, otros cuatro efectivos comenzaron a dispar, pero Dark haciendo gala de un gran velocidad esquivaba fácilmente las balas, llego hasta el segundo policía y le largo una patada, haciendo que soltara su arma y estrellándolo contra la pared del muro.

De inmediato se acercó al tercero, este intento dispararle, pero con gran elegancia, Dark esquivo sus disparos y se posiciono al lado de él, con las garras de su brazo izquierdo corto el cañón del fusil en rodajas, mientras que con el derecho le propino un puñetazo tan fuerte como a su compañero. Un sonido capto la atención del guerrero, inmediatamente se agacho, una bala calibre cincuenta paso a centímetros de su cabeza, rosándole los pelos de la nuca, giro la cabeza y miro en la dirección en que venía la bala, a unos varios metros se encontraba la mansión, sus ojos rojos se volvieron idénticos a los de un gato, uno de los policías intento dispararle, mientras estaba distraído, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dark apareció frente de él, por un segundo pudo ver sus temibles ojos rojos, para quedar inconsciente en el segundo después, gracias a un certero golpe en el pecho, que lo hiso caer de rodillas.

Una segunda bala vino de la mansión, el guerrero se corrió hacia el costado y la bala paso cerca de su hombro, el ultimo policía abrió fuego, Dark retrocedió esquivando sus balas, saco de su porta pistola, una pistola Colt 1911 A1. El metal del arma era de color negro, su culata estaba adornada con madera roja y en su corredera tenía el grabado de un lobo, la apunto hacia una de las ventanas y disparo, se escuchó un fuerte grito porvenir de la mansión, el policía que estaba frente de él, se distrajo y observo la mansión, fue lo último que vio, un fuerte rodillazo, en el pecho lo hiso escupir sangre y caer.

Dark observo la sangre que manchaba la nieve, como hipnotizado, pero la voz de la mujer en el comunicador lo trajo a la realidad.

Mujer-Concéntrate, recuerda lo que pasara si pierdes el control.

Dark-Lo sé-Desvió la mirada y observo a la lejanía a los policías que se acercaban- Y estos son solo la entrada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la calle a las afueras de la mansión.**

El joven de veinte miraba sorprendido la pantalla, el Comandante también la miraba, pero con una mescla de furia y frustración.

Comandante-¡Pero con mil demonios!, ¡envía a los demás!

Joven-Ya están informados, señor-Su expresión de sorpresa aumento más-Perdimos a otros cinco y a tres francotiradores del techo.

Comandante-¡¿Qué?, ¡No puede ser! ¡carajo!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que alcance a los francotiradores?

Joven, hablo entre sorprendido y aterrado-Perdimos los últimos diez y a los últimos tres francotiradores del techo, solo nos quedan los dos del tercer piso. Dios Dark es un demonio.

Comandante-¡Comunícame con Franco!

Joven-Si señor.

Franco-¿Señor?-Se podía oír la voz del soldado a través de los parlantes de la máquina.

Comandante-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué Dark sigue en pie?

Franco-Señor, ha evitado todos nuestros disparos, el maldito demonio tiene una velocidad impresionante.

Se escuchó un fuerte grito que fue captado por el parlante.

Joven-Se…señor perdimos a uno más de los francotiradores del tercer piso.

Comandante-Hijo de puta

Franco-¡Mierda!, ! no puedo fijarlo!, Haaaag.

Comandante-¿Franco que ocurre?

Franco-¡Concha!, me dio en el hombro, harrrrr, ¡puto de mierda!

Comandante-¡Comunícame con los policías de la barrera!

Policía líder-¿Si señor?-Se escuchó su voz a través de los parlantes.

Comandante-¡Dejen los escudos antimotines y usen los antibalas!

Policía-Pero señor, restringen mucho el movimiento.

Comandante-¡Háganlo!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Interior de la mansión.**

Los cuatro oficiales antimotines cambiaron sus escudos y ya estaban, atrincherados, en frente de la puerta trasera, esperando, observaban la gran puerta de roble con grandes ventanales, uno de los ventanales se rompe y un pequeño objeto entra.

Policía-¡Granada!, ¡cúbranse!

Todos los policías se cubren, con sus escudos antibalas, uno de ellos mira a través de la pequeña y rectangular ventana balística, solo se podía ver nada más, que el gris humo que reinaba en la habitación, de la inmensa humareda salió Dark, con su puño directo hacia él, este atravesó el escudo de hierro y le pego directamente en el pecho, mandándolo a incrustarse contra la pared.

Los policías no podía ver nada, pero pudieron oír como el escudo se rompió, y el sonido de alguien impactando contra la pared.

Policía 2-¡El maldito lanzo un granada de…-No pudo terminar, frente a él, emergió el guerrero, con las garras de su brazo izquierdo, rebano el escudo, giro, y ante la mirada Antoñita del policía, le dio una patada, que le destrozo el casco y lo hiso impactar fuertemente con el piso.

Los demás policías pudieron escuchar el grito ahogado de su compañero cuando, choco contra el piso, pero no podían ver nada, y uno a uno, Dark los cazaba, sus corazones latían rápidamente, mientras estaban empezando a perder el control, el guerrero podía sentir cada una de sus emociones, como el miedo empezaba a llenar sus corazones, y le eso le agradaba.

Un policía retrocedió lentamente, intentando pegar su espalda contra la pared y así no tener puntos ciegos, pero su espalda choco contra algo, y no era precisamente la pared, volteo y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue unos feroces ojos rojos antes de caer inconsciente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la calle a las afueras de la mansión.**

La voz del joven sonaba temblorosa, entre sorprendida y asustada-Señor, perdimos a tres de los cuatro oficiales, estacionados en la puerta trasera.

Comandante-¡Conéctate todos los efectivos que estaban apostados en las demás puertas y dile que se dirijan a las escalera!-Su voz mostraba una clara preocupación.

Joven-Si señor

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Interior de la mansión.**

El humo todavía no se disipaba, el último policía se había pegado contra una de las paredes, sudaba frio, y se tapaba con su escudo. Miraba a través de la pequeña ventana, para todos lados, e intentaba calmarse, concentrándose en su respiración, mientras observaba atento a más mínimo movimiento, había sacado una pistola Five seven P90 y la tenía preparada para disparar.

No supo cómo, ni cuando, ni de donde salió, pero con una fuerza sobre humana, una mano, agarro su escudo y se lo arrebato, levanto su arma pero no alcanzo a apuntar, ya que un fuerte golpe en su vientre lo inmovilizo, haciendo que la soltara, se escuchó como el arma se golpeó contra el suelo, solo pudo ver por unos segundos a Dark, parado frente a él y luego perdió la conciencia.

Dark, hablándole al comunicador-¡No quiero a todos los demás en las escaleras, envía a los hermanitos, para que se encarguen de la puesta oeste y este, yo me encargo de los cuatro de la entrada.

Mujer-Ok

Dark-Diles que tengan cuidado, y que no se pasen.

Mujer-Ok

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Puerta Oeste,** **Interior de la mansión.**

Los cuatro policías se preparaban para ir hacia las dos escaleras que conectaban el primer piso, con el segundo, se estaba por marchar, pero escucharon sonidos extraños, que provenían de la puerta, que antes vigilaban. Se escuchaban que alguien la arañaba des del otro lado, y sea lo que sea debía de tener unas garras muy grandes, lentamente volearon y concentraron su atención en la puerta.

Los arañazos se detuvieron y sea lo que sea, que había estado al lado de la puerta se alejó, los policías se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, luego volvieron a fijar su vista en la puerta, lentamente dos de ellos, con los escudos posicionados al frente, se acercaron para abrir la puerta, pero antes de que llegaran a tocar la manija. La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un inmenso lobo negro de ojos amarillos, más grande que un oso y con una increíble musculatura, que rápidamente se abalanzo sobre los oficiales.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Simultáneamente, en la puerta** **este de la mansión.**

Los oficiales se estaban retirando, cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, lentamente voltearon y detrás de ellos se encontraba un inmenso lobo blanco de ojos amarillos, que le gruñía ferozmente, sacaron sus pistolas y dispararon, pero la inmensa bestia esquivó cada una de las balas y llego hasta el primer policía, se abalanzo sobre él y con todo su peso hiso que este callera y se enterrara en los mosaicos del suelo. Los demás policías se habían quedado unos segundos paralizados, por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se cubrieron con sus escudos, la bestia solo les gruño y volvió a lanzarse al combate.

En toda la mansión se escuchó el sonido de los disparos y los gritos, mientras que Dark caminaba por el pasillo, tranquilamente, hacia la sala, en donde se hallaban las escaleras, le hablo a la mujer del otro lado del comunicador.

Dark-Estos chicos-negó lentamente con la cabeza- deben aprender a ser más silenciosos.

Mujer-Se juntaran con voz, en las escaleras.

Dark-Ok

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión, biblioteca.**

Alexander se mostraba claramente trastornado, sudaba y le temblaban las manos, se había quedado quieto, lo más alejado que podía de la puerta, los demás oficiales también sudaban frio, y aferraban fuerte sus armas. Los únicos dos hombres en toda la habitación que estaban tranquilos eran los caballeros, el leonino los miro fijamente, penetrándolos con sus ojos azules.

Ikki-Que cobardes, pero bueno hay que admitir que es bueno-Sonrió de forma altanera.

Hyoga, quien se mantenía frio, como el caballero de los hielos que era-Si es bueno, ya bajo a todos los de afuera y a quince de los de adentro, pero ¿sientes las otras dos presencias?

Ikki-Si, pero no poseen un cosmos de pelea, solamente el típico.

Hyoga-Si, pero no son normales, ¿Qué serán?

Ikki-No lo sé, pero cuando vengan lo sabremos-Sonrió una vez más y miro a los efectivos-Ustedes no se metan-Diciendo esto encendió su brazo izquierdo, ante la mirada de los atónitas de los policías.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mansión, primer piso.**

Los cuatro policías de la puerta principal, habían llegado a las escaleras, pero no se encontraba ninguno de los demás.

Policía - Esto no me gusta nada.

Policía 2-¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Voz-¿Realmente deseas saber?

Los cuatro efectivos voltearon y vieron a Dark parado en medio de la sala, a su izquierda se encontraba un inmenso lobo blanco y a su derecha otro del mismo tamaño, pero negro, que gruñían ferozmente.

Dark-Hola.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Calles a las afueras de la mansión.**

El comandante se masajeaba las sienes, y mientras se movía lo más que podía en el interior de la camioneta.

Joven-Bajo a los últimos cuatro, señor.

Comandante-Con un demonio-Golpeo la pared del interior de la camioneta, y luego suspiro pesadamente-Todo queda en manos de los caballeros.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Primer piso de la mansión.**

Todos los policías estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, dos tenían sus escudos antibalas rotos, y los otros dos tenían sus cascos destrozados.

Dark-Bien es hora de que se vallan-El guerrero le hablo a las dos bestias, que parecían mirarlo interrogante.

El lobo negro se acercó, y con una voz ronca le pregunto-¿Por qué?

Dark-Esta pelea es mía, no suya, y no quiero que participen, es una orden-Los mira directamente a los ojos, ambas bestias retroceden lentamente se dan vuelta y se disponer a irse, pero antes de irse miran por última vez a Dark, con ojos suplicantes, por lo que este les responde-Estaré bien.

Luego de responderles, el guerrero fija su vista en las escaleras, da un pesado suspiro y comienza a subirlas, lentamente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Biblioteca de mansión.**

Se escuchó el sonido de la ametralladoras disparar, luego un golpe seco, una maldición lanzada al aire y más disparos, otro golpe seco y después reino el silencio.

Hyoga-Parece que ya está aquí.

La enorme puerta doble se abrió, dejando entrar al guerrero, los dos caballero se sorprendieron al notar la armadura que llevaba Dark, negra como la noche, sus partes pateadas brillaban como la luz de luna y los rojos rubíes, que la decoraban brillaban con un rojo tan intenso, como los ojos de su potador.

Dark-Entreguen a Alexander y me iré en paz.

Alexander-No escucharan las palabras de este loco ¿o sí?

Ikki, hiso un gesto de desgano-Te lo entregaría, pero nuestra misión es defenderlo.

Dark-¿Los caballeros de Atena protegen a esta escoria?-Sus rojos ojos se posaron sobre el diputado, este sintió como el terror se extendió por todo su cuerpo,

Estaba completamente atrapado por, los temibles ojos de aquel guerrero, cuya pupilas eran igual a la de los gatos, comenzó a temblar inconscientemente, mientras que sudaba y su respiración se volvía errática, sintió como le empezaba a faltar y la atmosfera se volvió terriblemente pesada.

Ikki-vasta-El caballero de Leo se interpuso entre Dark y Alexander-Déjalo en paz, mira chico dinos para quien trabajas-Al caballero de Leo ya no le quedaban dudas de que el sujeto que tenía al frente no era un asesino normal, la armadura y el ataque sitico a Alexander, dejaban entender que era algo más, pero todos los dioses habían caído ¿Para quién trabajaba?

Dark no respondió, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, rapidamente desvió la mirada de los ojos del antiguo Fénix y miro fijamente al frente, a Hyoga le llamo la atención este gesto, parecía que no se quisiera enfrentar directamente a Ikki.

Hyoga-Tienes armadura, no eres normal, ¿Qué hace alguien como tu asesinando?

Dark-He venido por la cabeza de Alexander y él sabe por qué-Miro una vez más al diputado, que se aleja y se pega lo más que puede a la pared-ustedes son los caballeros de Atena Ikki de Leo y Hyoga de Acuario.

Ikki-¿Cómo nos conoces?

Dark-Tengo un mensaje para ustedes, pero se los entregare-saco dos armas la Colt negra y una Colt Series 70 Combat Commander, el metal de esta arma era plateado, con la culata blanca y en la corredera tiene el grabado de una enredadera de rosas-Pero se los entregare después de cumplir con mi labor.

Disparó dos balas que se dirigían hacia el diputado, pero el Caballero de leo levanto su brazo, y el intenso calor de su cosmos derritió la balas en el aire.

Ikki-No te será tan fácil, -El caballero le lanza un puñetazo a Dark, quien lo esquiva y le devuelve una patada, pero Ikki la detiene con su codo izquierdo, el guerrero se impulsa tomando instancia, y al mismo tiempo le vuelve a disparar a Alexander, pero esta vez su bala es congelada por una brisa helada.

Ikki, le sonríe-Eres bueno.

Hyoga- pero no te será tan fácil, además las armas de fuego no pueden dañar a un caballero.

Dark-Las mías si-Le lanzó un disparo directo hacia Hyoga, este se cubrió con un brazo y para su sorpresa la bala se clavó en su armadura, la armadura dorada de acuario, había sido quebrada por una bala, tanto el acuariano, como el leonino quedaron sorprendidos y se distrajeron por un momento-¡Ahora!-El grito del guerrero los alerto, pero demasiado tarde.

Un fuerte explosión sacudió la biblioteca, ambos caballeros fueron sorprendidos, el humo y la polvareda inundo el lugar, ambos intentaron encontrar a Dark, pero al no poder sentir su cosmos o algo parecido no lo podían rastrear, hasta que el grito de Alexander los alerto. Mientras que el humo se disipaba lentamente, pudieron ver un inmenso hueco en la pared, en medio de él, estaba parado Dark y con su brazo derecho aprisionaba el cuello de Alexander, quien desesperadamente intentaba zafarse.

Dark-Les tengo un mensaje, pero como sabe tengo que hacer algo antes-Se acercó al oído a Alexander y en voz baja le susurro-Por el apoyo que les diste y por todas las vidas que arruinaste Alex, sabes que de mí no te puedes esconder.

El sonido del disparo se oyó y el cuerpo muerto del hombre cayó al piso, ante la mirada de los atónitos policías, la sangre que salía profusamente por el agujero, en el lado izquierdo de su cráneo, ensucio la alfombra y empezó a formar un charco.

Dark-Ahora caballeros, vengan por mí-Los cuatro efectivos abrieron fuego, pero Dark guardo su arma y rápidamente desapareció por el agujero.

Tanto Hyoga como Ikki salieron a la carrera detrás de él, ese maldito había matado a Alexander, por lo que habían fracasado la misión y por ninguna razón dejarían que se escapara, mucho menos sabiendo que no era un guerrero normal. Dark corrió por oscuro pasillo seguido por ambos caballeros, el pasillo no tenía salida solo poseía un gran ventanal de vidrio que daba con el oeste del patio de la mansión, el guerrero sonrió por debajo de la macara al verlo, no paro su carrera, directamente se lanzó atravesando el vidrio. Apenas toco el piso giro y se dirigió hacia el bosque, los otros lo siguieron.

La nieve seguía cayendo y ahora una buena capa cubría todo el suelo, Dark corría a gran velocidad, esquivado los árboles que se aparecían en su camino, seguido de cerca por Hyoga e Ikki. La carrera siguió hasta que se encontró con un inmenso acantilado, freno y se dio vuelta, ambos caballero aparecieron detrás de él, saliendo de entre los árboles.

Ikki-Bien, vas hablar ahora, ¿Qué hace un guerrero de tu clase masacrando civiles? ¿A que dios sirves?

Dark-¿Civiles?, yo no ando masacrando civiles-Su voz bajo de tono y sonó un poco dolida-Por lo menos ya no, y tampoco puedo servir a un dios.

Hoyga estaba sorprendido, al igual que Ikki, pero no lo demostraban, a pesar de que esto se estaba volviendo confuso, debían recordar que su misión de proteger a Alexander había fracasado, que él que estaba en frente de ellos era Dark, uno de los asesinos más buscados del mundo y que ahora su misión era atraparlo, costara lo que costara. Pero el joven que tenían en frente parecía haber cambiado, no era el asesino altanero que apareció en la mansión, estaba más tranquilo y voz se había vuelto más suave, e incluso quizás dulce y sus ojos ya no eran semejante a los de os gatos, ahora eran más humanos.

Dark-Tengo un mensaje, que darles.

Ikki-¿Cómo podemos confiar?, lo único que sabemos de ti, es que eres uno de los asesinos más buscados del mundo.

Dark bajo su mirada, mientras que sus mechones negros tapaban parte de su máscara, pareció dar un suspiro y acercó su mano a la máscara que portaba, pero rápidamente fue distraído, un helicóptero de la policía apareció por el acantilado.

Policía-Levante las manos o abriremos fuego-Las aspas del aparato, provocaban un fuerte viento que agitaba el follaje de los árboles, y el cabello de los guerreros, mientras que con sus luces alumbraba a Dark.

El guerrero saco su Colt plateada y la apunto hacia el helicóptero, Hyoga, que conocía el poder del arma se apresuró a detenerlo, intento golpearlo, pero con agilidad, el guerrero lo esquivo y le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, alejándolo de él. Ikki también le lanzo un puño, pero este fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de Dark.

Ikki-Ya me cansaste-dio un salto hacia atrás, separándose de su oponente-¡Ave Fénix!-Un inmenso Fénix de fuego se dirigió hacia Dark, pero el guerrero no se inmuto, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura de color carmesí, y levanto su mano izquierda en dirección a la que provenía el ataque.

Dark-¡Tormenta Nebular!-Ambos ataques colisionaron, generando un inmenso tornado de fuego y vientos rojos que se elevó hasta el cielo, y segundos después termino en una violenta explosión, la onda de choque generada por esta desestabilizo al helicóptero de la policía, que perdió el control, que obligó al piloto a alejarse y tener que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Los caballeros de Leo y Acuario miraban totalmente sorprendido a Dark, ese ataque, después de la muerte de Albiore de Cefeo, solo había quedado un caballero que sabía esa técnica y era…

Dark se quitó lentamente la máscara, dejando ver un rostro masculino, de rasgos delicados, y de tez muy clara-Si te pido que me escuches, es porque soy yo Ikki-El ex caballero de Andrómeda le sonrió cálidamente, mientras que ni el Fénix, ni el Cisne daban cabida a lo que veían frente a sus ojos-Sabes dónde encontrarme-saco de uno de los compartimientos del porta pistolas un objeto pequeño y lo arrojo al piso, luego sin más detalle se dio media y se arrojó al vacío.

Eso fue lo que hiso, que tanto Hyoga como Ikki reaccionaran-¡Shun!-Gritaron ambos, el leonino corrió hacia el barranco, pero una segadora luz hiso que se detuviera, frente de ellos apareció otro helicóptero, pero este era completamente negro. Era piloteado por un hombre colorado, y con ojos verdes, parada a su lado se encontraba una mujer con mascara, que también se la quitó, dejando ver el rostro de una joven chica, cuya belleza era eclipsada por una gran cicatriz.

El helicóptero se elevó en el aire, y pudieron ver que Shun, estaba colgado en los patines de aterrizaje de este, balanceándose tomo impulso y de un salto ingreso a la cabina.

Ikki y Hyoga-¡Shun!-Ambos gritaron, pero Shun no es respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlos.

Shun-Pronto nos volveremos a ver hermano, y adiós Hyoga-Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar, luego el helicóptero se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se alejaba, Shun no pudo evitar que una lagríma carmín, callera, resbalando por su mejilla, para perderse en el abismo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cascada de Rozan, en los cinco picos china.**

El hombre, de unos veintidós años, de largo y lacio cabellos negros, observaba el horizonte, que se reflejaba en sus verdes ojos, en su semblante se veía una gran preocupación, recientemente había recibido el comunicado de Atena, pero confiaba que no fuera nada. Ahora realmente estaba inquieto, había sentido elevarse los cosmos de dos de sus compañeros y no solo eso, también pudo sentir un cosmos diferente, pero que por alguna razón le resultaba extrañamente familiar, estaba seguro de que algo se acercaba. Volteo en dirección hacia la casa, muy a su pesar tendría que hacer lo que no deseaba, una vez más la guerra lo llamaba y una vez más tendría que despedirse de ella.

Continuara….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**O_O, Bueno ya todos sabemos quién es Dark, y ya tenemos a nuestros cinco santos de bronce, (no me odien por convertir a Shun en un asesino), y ahora esta pequeña verdad revela un millón de preguntas más ,¿Shun encabeza la lista de los más buscados de FBI?, ¿Qué hacia Shun trabajando de asesino?, ¿Por qué mataba Shun?, bueno si es Shun debe tener una buena razón ¿No? Y cuando continuemos se darán cuenta de el por qué, ahora se empezara a revelar lentamente la verdad, y en un capítulo más sabremos que es Shun, aunque si prestan atención lo menciono en este cap, pero de forma muy disimulada.**

**Información para los curiosos.**

**Patines de aterrizaje-**Recuerdan cuando Seiya y compañía fueron a buscar, (rescatar), a Ikki a la isla de la reina muerte, (que luego fue hundida), y que cuando llegaron a él, Shun estaba colgado debajo del helicóptero, pues la parte de la que se aferraba se la conoce como patines de Aterrizaje. Esa parte, fue hecha en conmemoración a esa escena, solo que esta ves Shun no viene, sino que se va XD.

**Bushmaster ACR**-También conocido como el fusil del futuro, un arma actual que poseen los equipos suat de los E.E.U.U, un arma efectiva, para combate, conocidos en algunos lugares como rifle de asalto, lamentablemente no tengo las características, debido a que es un arma muy nueva U_U.

**Colt 1911 A1-**Caracteriticas Originaria de los E.E.U.U, sistema de cierre de Acerrojamiento (sistema Browning), semiautomática, tiene una longitud de216 mm y un cañón de 127 mm, con calibre 45 ACP, pesa un Kg y tiene capacidad para 8 balas. Recuerde que para Shun, que fue caballero, levantar un o dos quilos no es nada, además más adelante se explicara el por qué las armas rinde mucho más, (en distancia y potencia), de lo normal.

Longitud de 208 mm, con un cañón de 122 mm, con calibre de 5,7 x 28 mm, es semiautomática, pesa 744g max, su cargador es extraíble con capacidad de 10 o 20 balas y es originaria de Bélgica.

**Colt Series 70 Combat Commander**-fabricadas de 1970 a 1983 en calibre .30 Luger (7.65 Mm), Súper .38, 9 Mm y .45 ACP, medidas y peso semejante a la Colt, la de Shun es una aleación de nickel.

Alyshaluz- Gracias por el comentario, Bien, Ikki seguirá siendo altanero, pero pobre ni le di tiempo de hablar con Shun, pero tranqui, él sabe dónde encontrarlo.

Darkacuario- Gracias por el comentario, y Si, espero no haberla embarrado, ahora prometo ir revelando, más del pasado de Shun, mira que está bien turbia la cosa XD.

Naminaruxtsubahin- Gracias por el comentario ¿Un vampiro?, no se , y no diré nada, pero créeme que pronto se sabrá que es Shun y si Ikki y Hyoga, no se llevan mal, eso lo dejo para uno de comedia, espero que te haya gustado la acción, pero créeme que ni se compara con la que vendrá, este cap es suave en comparación con las que vienen, en parte es suave, porque Shun no quería matar a los polis, pero eso no quita que los estrelle contra las paredes XD.

Fabiela bambilla-Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado la acción y ahora sabes quién es Dark, si lo deseas te puedo enviar el fanart que hice de Shun/Dark, igual lo pondré en mi perfil de todos modos, estoy muy orgullosa de mi trabajo, (por fin logre pintar decentemente), y bueno considerando que Shun es Dark, no ha estado desaparecido, solo escondido XD y al pobre lo hice pasar muy malos ratos en el pasado, pero es que le quería cambiar el carácter.

Shunsito- Gracias por tu comentario y continuare esta historia no te preocupes.

Maryn Kimura- Gracias por el comentario, si Shun es o no un vampiro, pronto lo sabrás, mientras yo mantendré mi boca sellada y bueno el primer encuentro fue muy corto, pero pronto tendrán uno mejor, como Shun dijo.


	5. El Presentimientos de la guerra y

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

Hola continuo con esta historia, como vieron Shun es ahora un asesino, pero no solo eso, les advertí que sería un fick Yaoi diferente, y bueno me gusta jugar con estas cosas. Agradecemos a todos los que leen esta historia, perdonen la tardanza, y por ultimo espero que disfrute el cap.

**Aclaraciones**

**Star Hill**-O monte estrellado, es una gran montaña con forma cilíndrica que se encuentra próxima al santuario, es considerada el lugar más cercano al cielo, en el hay un templo para la observación de la bóveda celeste.

Capucha-Gorro

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capítulo 4**

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,,,::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**El Presentimientos de la guerra y la revelación de una triste verdad**

**Volando, por encima del poblado de Grobraming.**

El helicóptero se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se alejaba, Shun no pudo evitar que una lagríma carmín callera, resbalando por su mejilla, para perderse en el abismo. Ya estaban tan lejos que no era visible la imagen de ambos caballeros, aun así Shun no se aljaba de la puerta, la tormenta estaba en todo su esplendor, el viento frio cortaba como navaja, pero esto a él ni le importaba, ni le molestaba, seguía con sus ojos fijos mirando como la nieve caía.

Asesino, demonio, bastardo, varias denominaciones que ahora le daban, y que también le quedaban. Desde aquel fatídico día en el cual, él y su hermano cayeron en las manos de Kido, su destino se marcó con muerte y con sangre, nunca deseo hacer daño a nadie, nunca quiso ser un guerrero, nunca deseo ser lo que ahora era, pero al destino, o la vida, o quien sea que maneje todo esto, quiso que sea así.

Cerró los ojos, en su vida siempre hubiera deseado cambiar, cuando terminaron las guerras tubo el sueño de poder vivir con su hermano, con sus amigos, en paz, pero como siempre el destino tuvo la última palabra, volviendo pedazos sus sueños. Condenándolo a tener que volver a pelear, a ser el causante de sufrimiento, a ser lo que ahora era. Dio un pesado suspiro, tenía que seguir y terminar lo que había comenzado, miro por una última vez la máscara que llevaba en la mano.

Dark, era un nombre que seguro le quedaba más que el suyo, dos años escondió su rostro tras ese frio metal, para que los policías no pudieran identificarlo, se aseguró que jamás obtuvieran una grabación de él, o una vista detallada de su armadura. Ya era hora de que el círculo supiera quien era Dark, que sepan que él había vuelto. Sin meditarlo mucho arrojo la máscara al vacío, se dio media vuelta, mientras cerraba la puerta, tenía que prepararse para el encuentro con su hermano y con Hyoga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Poblado de Grobraming.**

Ambos caballeros estaban un poco aturdidos, por lo último que había pasado, Ikki seguía observando el cielo en busca del helicóptero, pero la tormenta había aumentado, disminuyendo terriblemente la visibilidad.

Hyoga-No puede ser, esto debe ser una broma, un truco o algo-Decía mientras agitaba su cabeza en forma de negación-Es imposible, nosotros lo vimos morir, además e no puede ser Dark. Escuchaste lo que dijo el comandante, Dark lleva tres años haciendo esto, Shun…Shun no es así, el no haría tal cosa.

Ikki no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba tan confundido como Hyoga, pero estaba decidido a saber la verdad, se acercó al pequeño objeto que Shun o Dark, había tirado, recién caída y con uno o dos copos encima, había una bello lirio de color amarillo, había visto antes aquella flor, pero ¿Dónde?

Ikki-No puede ser-Los recuerdo le llegaron de pronto.

Recuerdo…

Eso había pasado antes de que fueran al santuario, él y su hermano iban rumbo al cementerio, en sus manos el caballero de Fénix llevaba un ramo de Lirios amarillos, su hermano caminaba sonriente a su lado, ahora que Shun estaba con su hermano, parecía que nada en este mundo podría opacar su sonrisa.

Shun-¿Por qué llevas lirios amarillos hermano?

Ikki sonrió, con una cálida sonrisa, esas que solo Shun lograba ver-Porque eran sus favoritas,

Shun-Lastima que no pueda recordarla-La sonrisa de Shun se entristeció un poco-Le debemos tanto.

Ikki-Si fue ella quien nos cuidó cuando murieron nuestros padres, ella nos cuidó hasta que, bueno ya no pudo hacerlo-El Fénix, apretó con fuerza el ramo, recordó con tristeza el día en que ella murió, y junto con ella el feliz sueño de tener una vida normal, el mismo día en que fueron llevados a la mansión Kido.

Shun vio lo tenso que se había puesto su hermano, por lo que le dio una palmada en el hombro, para reconfortarlo, Ikki le correspondió colocando su mano sobre la suya.

Ikki-Bueno, se va a hacer tarde, mejor vamos a rezarle-El Fénix volvió a sonreír, había que aprovechar los pocos tiempos de paz, que le daba la vida de caballero.

Fin del recuerdo…

Unas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Ikki, era cierto, solo él, solo su hermano podría saber eso, pero eso quería decir que Shun y Dark eran la misma persona, pero Dark era un asesino, ¿Como su hermano había terminado siendo él?, ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano durante esos seis años?, ¿Cómo sobrevivió?, si todos lo creyeron muerto.

Hyoga- Ikki, ¿Estas bien?-El ruso había notado el silencio que se había apoderado del Fénix, pero al ver lo que este sostenía le volvió a preguntar-¿Qué es eso?

Ikki, no lo miro, solo le dijo-Si es Shun-Luego guardo la delicada flor dentro de su armadura, el acuario estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó callado.

Hyoga se quedó helado, Ikki conocía a Shun mejor que nadie, eso solo podía decir que era él, ¡Shun estaba vivo!, pero ¿Qué le había ocurrido? En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un grupo de hombres, eran el comandante y varios oficiales.

Comandante-¿Qué paso acá?, ¿Dónde está Dark?

Ikki-Se escapó-Respondió secamente, luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó, su compañero tomo nuevamente su postura fría, y lo siguió, ambos se fueron sin decir nada, ni darle cuentas a nadie, dejando a los oficiales muy confundidos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el acuario pregunto en voz baja-Si realmente es él, ¿Sabes dónde está?-El Leonino asintió levemente, luego ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, tenían muchas dudas y si querían respuestas tendrían que buscar a Shun.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Cascada de Rozan, en los cinco picos, China.**

El hombre ingreso a la recamara, la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana, era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Se podía ver la figura de una bella mujer recostada y tapada solo, por una fina sabana, su cabello largo y negro, se extendía libremente por la almohada. Para aquel caballero era una visión hermosa, la mujer que más amaba en este mundo, recostada boca arriba, con su suave piel iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Lentamente se acercó y poso sus labios en los de ella, la mujer despertó sorprendida, pero feliz de ver a su amado frente a ella, por lo que le sonrió llena de felicidad.

Mujer-Mi bello dragón-Extendió sus manos y le acaricio con suma dulzura el rostro, mientras que sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de su amado, este la miraba extasiado por su belleza, perdido en su suave y dulce aroma, se sintió irremediablemente se sintió atraído a sus rosados labios.

Volvió a besarla con mayor pasión, pero recordó lo que tenía que decirle, por lo que se separó y la volvió a mirar fijamente.

Shiryu- Shunrei yo…tendré que irme mañana.

Shunrei-Tan rápido, ¿Otra de esas aburridas reuniones de rutina?

El caballero no respondió, quizás era mejor que ella pensara eso y no quería preocuparla, él era lo único que tenía. La china lo miraba, esperando la respuesta, como el caballero tardo en responder, pronto se preocupó.

Shiryu- Si querida, es solo una reunión.

La mujer sonrió feliz, lentamente se levantó, para acercarse más a su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, la sabana que cubría su desnudes se deslizo lentamente, dándole al caballero la posibilidad de ver su sus blancos y redondos pechos, que ya conocía a la perfección. Sin dejar de besarla, rodeo sus caderas con sus fornidos brazos, mientras lentamente se recostaba sobre ella, y comenzó a acariciarla, los jadeos de la china no se hicieron esperan ante las juguetonas manos del Dragón, la noche todavía era muy joven como para desperdiciarla.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En algún lugar, ubicación desconocida.**

Un hombre uniformado ingresaba a un gran salón, este era muy amplio, pero casi carecía de iluminación, solo era iluminado por la luz de la puerta que acababa de abrir, la cual llegaba hasta la mitad, el piso era de fino mármol blanco y no se apreciaba ninguna ventana cerca. Rápidamente se arrodillo, frente a él había una gran mesa rectangular, de la más fina madera, sentados en el extremo más oscuro del cuarto se encontraban tres figuras.

Soldado-Señor, recibimos el reporte sobre la muerte de Alexander, fue Dark señor.

Se escuchó la fuerte y fría voz de un hombre-¿Otra vez?, y a Alexander, mierda, nos había costado mucho dinero volverlo un diputado.

Otro hombre hablo-Dark a resultado ser una verdadera molestia, que estos imbéciles humanos no han sido capases de erradicar-esta no era tan fuerte como la primera, pero si sonaba más joven y arrogante-¿Quizás sea hora de que enviemos a alguien más "capacitado", para el trabajo?, por cierto ¿Cómo está la base de Austria?

El soldado siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sabe que esa noticia no será del agrado de su jefe, traga y con la voz temblorosa dice-La base fue quemada por Dark, mi señor.

Hombre-¡Que!-Se siente un leve temblor, y el ambiente de la habitación se vuelve muy sombrío.

El soldado asustado, rápidamente acota-Pero conseguimos por fin una grabación de Dark.

El ambiente pareció calmarse, las tres figura voltearon sus sillas dándole la espalda al soldado y mirando a la pared contraria a la puerta, en esta apareció un gran televisor de plasma que se encendió, mostraba una imagen, captada por la única cámara que pudo grabar algo, en ella se veía de la biblioteca de Alexander, estaban los dos caballeros de oro y a Dark.

El soldado levanto la vista, las tres figuras seguían oscurecidas, debido a la luz que emitía él aparato, pero ahora se podía distinguir que la de la izquierda era un mujer, de rasgos muy bellos, la de la derecha un hombre joven de veintitantos, y la del centro un hombre mayor, con un cuerpo bien torneado y quizás treinta años.

Mujer-Vaya, vaya el perrito desobediente está vivo.

Hombre joven-Creí que lo habíamos matado, vaya no solo sobrevivió, si no que también escapo, ese niño resulto ser una verdadera molestia.

El hombre mayor, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se quedó mirando la pantalla.

Mujer-Bueno, entonces esto será más divertido.

Hombre joven-Que quimera se encargue de él, después de todo, debe finalizar lo que no termino en el Tártaro.

Hombre-Háganlo-fue lo único que dijo, luego apago la pantalla del televiso, volviendo todo a la oscuridad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Santuario, Grecia.**

La diosa se encontraba, sobre Star Hill, observaba todo el firmamento en busca de una respuesta, pero esta vez las estrellas no daban indicios de alguna guerra o que algo fuera a pasar, realmente se sentía muy confundida, sentía la proximidad de una nueva batalla, pero ¿Con quién?, aunque también le preocupaba otra cosa. Había sentido el cosmos de sus dos caballeros, pero el tercero que se elevó a último momento, no podía ser que fuera él, pero no era su cosmos normal, ella lo había sentido estaba corrupto, como si realmente no fuera él, como si ahora fuera algo más, más oscuro.

El caballero de sagitario que se encontraba a su lado, podía ver claramente la preocupación de su diosa, nada le gustaría más en este mundo que poder reconfortarla, pero él era un caballero y ella su diosa. Por más que todo el mundo sepa lo que sentía, hasta la misma diosa lo sabía, pero, no podía acercársele si ella no se lo permitía. Suspiro pesadamente y observo el cielo estrellado, quizás las estrellas no digieran nada, pero en el fondo todos lo sentían, una nueva batalla se aproximaba, pero la pregunta era ¿Contra quién? Si ya no había dioses, ¿Contra quién se tendrían que enfrentar?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A la mañana, 12:00 p.m, En el aeropuerto de Japón.**

Ya habían llegado de su vuelo, directo desde Austria, estaban vestidos con ropas formales, ambos traían puesta una campera, Ikki negra y Hyoga azul, llevaban las cajas de sus armaduras. La lluvia caía a cantaros, y uno que otro rayo surcaba el cielo nublado, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, rápidamente tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al cementerio que estaba cerca de la mansión.

El taxista los miraba, intrigado por las inmensas cajas doradas que cargaban, pero no dijo nada, y solo los llevo hasta su destino, apenas llegaron al cementerio, ambos se bajaron y se adentraron en este. Cuando llegaron a la respectiva tumba vieron que alguien había colocado varios lirios amarillos, parado al costado de la tumbe mirando el tormentoso cielo se encontraba un joven. A pesar de la lluvia, este solo llevaba puesto una campera de cuero y unos yeens negros, su verdosa cabellera estaba empapada por el agua y varias gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su pálida tez.

Ikki se quitó la capucha de la campera, realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, Hyoga hiso lo mismo, ambos se quedaron quietos, no podían creer lo que veían.

Ikki-¿Shun?

Al escuchar su nombre dejo de ver el cielo y fijo sus verdeazulados ojos en ambos caballeros, el momento de revelar la verdad había llegado.

Shun-Hola hermano, hola Hyoga.

Un gran silencio reino en el lugar, Ikki observo a su hermano, a quien creyó ido para siempre frente a él, pero algo no andaba bien, los ojos de Shun ya no brillaban con la vida que lo hacían antes, ahora se veían una gran tristeza en ellos. Hyoga estaba totalmente helado, si era Shun, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, o que decir.

Al no obtener una respuesta Shun agacho la mirada, y con voz suave les dijo-Tengo que decirle algo importante a Atena, pero antes los quería ver a ustedes-Se sentía un nudo en su pecho, en estos tres años, siempre había temido este momento, el pasado era muy doloroso para recordarlo, pero más doloroso era enfrentarse a su hermano y a sus amigos. Podía saber perfectamente como la duda invadía a Hyoga, y que su hermano sentía el mismo nudo que él.

El caballero de Leo no dijo nada, dejo su armadura en el suelo y se acercó al su hermano, hasta estar a solo centímetro de él, con lentitud y suavidad tomo su rostro obligándolo a verlo directo a los ojos, los ojos azules y los verdeazulados se encontraron solo por unos segundos. Ikki vio como los bellos ojos de su hermano estaban opacados, por más que lo disimulara era clara la tristeza que ahora los marcaba, Shun aparto la mirada y se alejó de la mano de su hermano.

Ikki-¿Qué te paso?-Hiso la pregunta en voz baja, su voz notaba claro dolor, si, se había dado cuenta de que era su hermano, pues a pesar de la tristeza que ahora los envergaba, todavía era visible un poco de luz en sus opacos ojos.

Shun-La gente cambia, aunque no quiera hermano, pero lo que me paso ya no es importante-Su voz era suave, y con un ligero tono de tristeza-Hermano volví, porque ahora hay un gran peligro que amenaza a la humanidad.

Ikki-Shun…nosotros te creímos muerto, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Shun-No morí…cuando destruí la puerta, en realidad esta me trago enviándome…al Tártaro.

Tanto Ikki como Hyoga, sintiera una puñalada en el estómago, ambos sabían las leyendas del horrible lugar que se encontraba detrás de las infames puertas y del fatídico destino que les esperaba a los condenados en ese lugar.

Las puertas de Tártaro como su nombre lo indican custodian la entrada a la zona más profunda del infierno, tan abajo del Hades, como el cielo está alejado de la tierra, rodeado por un impenetrable muro de bronce, que solo posee tres puertas. La prisión y cámara de tortura de los dioses, rodeado por la noche eterna, un lugar realmente temible, donde los traidores a los dioses eran condenados de las más funestas maneras. Habitado por las más infames criaturas de todas las culturas, un lugar donde solo los demonios sobreviven.

Al caballero de leo se le cayó una traicionera lagrima de los ojos, ¿Qué le habían hecho a su hermano?, lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Shun se quedó estático, tardó tiempo en responder, era una sensación tan cálida, quizás tras tanto tiempo se le hacía olvidado lo que se sentía, pero recordó lo que era, no, no podía, lentamente se separó de su hermano.

Shun-Ikki…yo…yo no puedo, hermano yo solo seré su aliado ya no puedo ser tu hermano.

El caballero de leo se quedó sorprendido ante la negativa de Shun-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shun-Ikki yo ya no soy humano-Shun se alejó de su hermano y escondió su ojos bajo los mechones verdes de su cabello-Hermano, yo ya no puedo ser un caballero…ni merezco ser tu hermano… yo…yo…soy-Tanto Ikki como Hyoga se quedaron sorprendidos, una lagrima roja pareció caer por una de sus mejillas, Shun lentamente levanto su rostro, la sangre invadió los iris de sus ojos volviéndolos rojos, y su pálida piel contrastaba con el recorrido carmín de su lagrima-Soy un demonio hermano, yo soy Shun perro infernal del séptimo infierno.

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bien ya sabemos que es Shun, y donde estuvo al principio, lentamente seguiremos viendo por el oscuro pasado de Shun para entender que le sucedió, si se pregunta lo del perro del infierno, más adelante sabrán la verdad, al igual que con lo del círculo, y las tres figuras misteriosas.

Un agradecimiento a todos los lectores que leen esta historia y ahora saben por qué le decían demonio a Dark XD, o por que Azrael le dijo cachorrito a Shun XD, onda que me gusta ese apodo.

Maryn Kimura-Bueno sé que te sorprendió que Shun fuera Dark, bueno más adelante se sabrá el por qué, pero si dentro de todo sigue siendo Shun, aunque ahora es más decidido, ya lo veras.

Naminaruxtsubahin-Si resulto ser Dark, al parecer la gran mayoría se sorprendió, bueno Shun un asesino, créeme que tiene sus razones y lamento que no haya sido un vampiro, aunque eso es muy común, quería volverlo algo más interesante. Y el reencuentro continuara en el siguiente capítulo.

Darkacuario- Bien revele que es Shun y si no era un vampiro, seguiré revelando la verdad de su pasado, pero como habremos visto no es lindo, y los lobos pronto lo sabrás.

Fabiela bambilla-Si es el re cambio que le hice a Shun, la verdad es que este nuevo Shun tiene bastantes cambios de personalidad, y cuando pelea créeme que toda su compasión y bondad queda atrás, se explicara el por qué más adelante.


	6. El circulo

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡

Hola si tardísimo el cap, pero bueno veré si ahora se mueven más rápido ya que arregle los problemas técnicos que tenían y cuesta mucho los momentos emotivos T_T, espero que les guste el capítulo, revelamos bastante información :).

**Aclaraciones**

**Brazuelo-es el equivalente del brazo en el caballo.**

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capítulo 6**

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,,,::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**El circulo**

**Japón, cementerio cercano a la mansión Kido 13:00 p.m.**

-Ikki…yo ya no soy humano-Shun se alejó de su hermano y escondió su ojos bajo los verdes mechones de su cabello-Hermano, yo ya no puedo ser un caballero…ni merezco ser tu hermano… yo…yo…soy-Tanto Ikki como Hyoga se quedaron sorprendidos, una lagrima roja pareció caer por una de sus mejillas, Shun lentamente levanto su rostro, los iris de sus ojos se fracturaron, permitiendo que la sangre los invadiera completamente, volviéndolos rojos-Soy un demonio hermano, yo soy Shun perro infernal del séptimo infierno.

Un fuerte rayo partió el cielo, silenciando la lluvia con su potente estruendo, Ikki y Hyoga estaba completamente sorprendidos, Shun sintió su sorpresa y rápidamente se dio cuenta del por qué, agacho la mirada y retrocedió unos pasos, debía tranquilizarse, tenía que estar tranquilo y controlarse lo mejor que podía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Ikki, mientras se acercaba a Shun, estiro la mano, en un vano intento de tocarlo, pero este retrocedió inmediatamente alejándose de él.

Shun no contesto y escondió su vista bajo sus cabellos, por unos minutos lo único que se oyó era el sonido de la fuerte lluvia, cayendo inclemente sobre ellos. El peiliverde solo miraba el suelo, realmente no deseaba responderles y no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo, era tanto y tantas cosas, que no había forma. Sintió el sonido de unos paso avanzando hacia él, el chapoteo del agua quejándose por ser pisada, y aquella vos que hacía años no escuchaba, con un tono preocupado y a la ves dolido.

-Shun…-Levanto la vista para ver al dueño de la voz, que se acercaba hacia él, los celestes ojos de Hyoga, lo veían con un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ellos, quizás de dolor, tristeza o…o había algo más-Shun…¿Qué te paso?-Volvió a preguntar suavemente, se notaba que las dudas les quemaba, pero ¿Cómo comenzar?, ¿Cómo hablar?

El ambiente se mantuvo tenso, pues ninguno sabía bien como comenzar, Ikki volvió a acercarse, y suavemente tomo de los hombros, Shun sabía que con eso le pedía que lo mirara, no deseaba que viera sus ojos, pero no podía dejarlo así, ya había llegado hasta allí. Lentamente levantó la vista y lo miro fijamente, los profundos ojos azules se centraron en los contrastantes ojos rojos, que ahora poseía su hermano. Sentía la preocupación de su hermano, en su propia carne, pues su misma condición se lo permitía, podía sentir fácilmente las emociones de cualquier ser vivo que estuviera cerca, en especial la de los humanos.

-Shun…¿Qué te ha pasado?-La vos de su hermano, en un tono paternal le llamo la atención, ese tono solo lo usaba con él, los recuerdos volvieron, dejándole una sensación agridulce, quería desviar la vista, incapaz de seguir mirando a su hermano, en su corazón hubiera deseado no volver, no hacerles más daño, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban, tenía que hablarles.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con marcada furia, pero el leonino solo se concentraba en la mirada de su hermano, sus ojos alguna vez brillantes, estaban más opacados por una oscura sombra y profundas cicatrices que se cernían sobre su alma, se mostraban fríos y profundos, como los ojos de aquellos que han visto más de lo que desearían ver ¿Qué le habían ocurrido a su hermano, para que sus ojos poseyeran tal frialdad? Bajo la vista mientras apretaba sus puños frustrado, ¿Cómo lo había podido permitir?, ¿Cómo haba dejado que se lanzara hacia la puerta?, debió haber sido él quien se fuera, no Shun. Apretó con mayor fuerza sus puños, había fallado a su promesa, a su juramento, no había podido proteger a su hermano, una traicionera lagrima callo por su rostro, fundiéndose con las gotas de agua, que ya tenía.

Un suave abrazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Shun quien se había acercado a él y suavemente lo abrazaba, el caballero de leo no pudo hacer más que corresponder al abrazo, apretó con fuerza a su hermano, como si temiera que desapareciera, para volver a ser nada más que un simple recuerdo. Shun abrazo a su hermano, por más años que hayan pasado, por más que fuera lo que ahora era, él seguía queriendo a su hermano con toda el alma, no debería estar haciendo esto, debería mantener distancia, pero ¿Cómo decirle al corazón que se aleje de aquellos a los que ama?, simplemente no puedes.

Luego de unos minutos se alejó de su hermano, el leonino rápidamente busco lo ojos de su hermano, Ikki seguía sintiendo esa presión en su pecho, su hermano estaba vivo, pero se notaba que algo le había pasado y que hora él había cambiado, estaba en un mar de preguntas, ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermano?, ¿Qué le había hecho para que fuera un demonio? Y ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Shun ya sabía lo que él estaba pensando, dio un leve suspiro ahora empezaba la parte más larga.

Hyoga, quien se había mantenido al margen, para darles espacio a los hermanos, ya no aguantaba más, quería saber que estaba pasando, quería saber que le había pasado a Shun y como estaba, pero debía esperar, después de todo Ikki era su hermano, en cambio él solo había sido su amigo.

Shun se alejó de su hermano, movimiento que llamo la atención de Hyoga y de Ikki-Tengo mucho que hablarles, pero este no es el mejor lugar-se volteó y miro hacia la entrada del cementerio, en afuera de ella, había aparecido un ford mustang 2010 completamente negro, ambos caballeros se sorprendieron, ¿Cuándo había aparecido ese vehículo? Y ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado?

El peli verde los observaba esperando una respuesta, ambos asintieron levemente, eso era lo único que Shun esperaba se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto, seguido de Ikki y Hyoga. En unos momentos llegaron hasta el vehículo, la puerta del conductor se abrió y de ella salió una joven mujer, que más parecía una chica de diecisiete años, de cabello azabache y ojos marrones, que los miraban con desagrado. La chica se apoyó en el costado del auto, en una postura altanera, vestía una musculosa roja y uno ajustados vaqueros negros, con bolcillos, bordados con llamativos diseños en plateados, pero lo más llamativo de ella era una profunda cicatriz que cortaba rostro.

-Tú eres la mujer del helicóptero-Dijo Hyoga, recordándola debido a la cicatriz.

-Mi nombre es Iris caballero-Le respondió tajante la chica, mientras lo miraba con marcado desprecio, luego miro a Shun y le dijo-Te tardaste, hace una hora que deberíamos estar con Azrael.

-Le dije que llegaría tarde-Respondió fríamente el aludido, algo molesto por su actitud-¿No deberías estar en el auto?, todavía es de día.

-Con el humor que has traído estos días, el sol es lo que menos me preocupa-Le dijo despreocupadamente la joven.

Shun dio, un bajo resoplido, fastidiado por el carácter de su compañera, pero no dijo nada, no era el momento, por lo que sin mirarle paso a su lado, abrió la puerta y se sentó, enseguida se escuchó el sonido del motor arrancando, la joven le lanzo una última mirada de odio a los caballeros y rodeo el vehículo para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

En el interior, Shun la recrimino con la mirada por su comportamiento, la chica bufo y no le prestó atención, simplemente se puso a observar por la ventanilla.

Ikki y Hyoga se miraron entre ellos, ¿Quién era esa chica? Y ¿Ese Azrael?, tenían cientos de dudas rondando por sus cabeza, pero solo algo era seguro, no se iban a alejar de Shun, ambos se subieron al vehículo, esperando saber pronto que era lo que había pasado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lugar desconocido.**

La oscuridad reinaba el lugar, pero el silencio fue roto por el sonido de calzado metálico tronando contra el suelo, las luces se encendieron, iluminando la sala. Ahora se podía vislumbrar a un bello joven parado en medio de una bóveda de cemento, solo aparentaba unos veinte años, con una piel bien morena, una sonrisa altanera adornaba su rostro y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos ámbar. Su cabello era lacio y corto, de un colorado bien oscuro, con todos sus mechones desordenados, su cuerpo era protegido por una brillante armadura negra, cada placa de esta ostentaba bordeados de bronce rojo. Poseía una apariencia formidable, el peto ostentaba varios gravados en latín, hechos de brillante bronce rojo, la placa que cubría su hombro izquierdo tenía la forma de la cabeza de una cabra cuyos ojos eran ámbares de la más fina calidad, en su otro hombro no tenía protección, pues no la necesitaba, la placa de su antebrazo derecho era más larga que la del izquierdo, y cubría su hombro, poseía la cabeza de un león esculpida en relieve, este también poseía incrustaciones de ámbar. Las coberturas de los brazos tenían en la zona de los codos, unas tres púas, siendo la ultima la más larga y filosa, (de unos siete centímetros), las placas de las piernas y la rodillas, también poseían púas similares. En su espalda cargaba un arma, cuyo mango se podía ver por sobre su hombro, poseía la forma de una cobra plateada, con ojos rojos. Desenvaino su espada, esta estaba hecha completamente de hierro, era semejante a una gran cimitarra, pero con filo aserrado.

-Lárgalos-Dijo en un tono divertido, mientras que miraba hacia una inmensa puesta de hierro que se encontraba delante de él.

Esa era la única puerta en todo el lugar, lentamente y con un fuerte chirrido, la puerta se fue abriendo, de ella salieron dos inmensas criaturas, de una altura de 2, 02 metros, muy semejantes a los caballos. Sus cabezas era idénticas al cráneo pelado de un caballo, pero sus caninos y sus incisivos eran filosos colmillos, sus ojos estaban hundidos en sus cuencas, grandes orbes rojos que brillaban con singular maldad, se podía ver los rojos musculos que las unían a su cuerpo. A los costados de su torso poseían grandes costillas que cubrían por sobre el musculo, como una armadura, estas luego se unían a las lisas vértebras de la columna vertebral, que se podían ver en su lomo. Las criaturas eran musculosas, en sus patas traseras los huesos del tarso atravesaba el musculo, sobresaliendo como afiladas púas, sus pezuñas eran grandes y de un color blanco hueso, en sus carnosos cuellos llevaban dos gruesos collares metálicos, que poseían una luz verde brillante.

Las criaturas lanzaron un feroz y muy gutural relincho, inmediatamente se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el colorado, quien solo se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente.

-Kelpies, sinceramente esperaba algo mejor-Espero hasta último momento y esquivo a ambos equinos demoniacos, colocándose al costado e uno de ellos, cerró rápidamente su puño y con fuerza lo impacto en el brazuelo de la bestia. Se escuchó el crack de los huesos al quebrarse y el fuerte relincho lastimero del Kelpie, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El joven volvió a sonreír, encantado por el grito de sufrimiento que había obtenido, el otro Kelpie lo vio e inmediatamente, se lanzó furioso hacia él, abrió sus fauces e intento morderlo, pero él tranquilamente lo esquivo con un giro, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a su costado y tomaba una de sus patas delanteras, la bestia privada de apoyo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente al suelo. El joven aprovecho, y con una fuerte patada golpeo su costado, acostándolo y dejándole ver su vientre, inmediatamente clavo su cimitarra en la parte superior de este. El animal chillo y empezó a mover sus patas frenéticamente intentando incorporarse, pero en la posición en la que estaba le era imposible. El joven sonrió ampliamente, con gran brutalidad, tiro del arma abriendo de par en par el vientre del Kelpie, las vísceras se desparramaron por el suelo, el demonio agonizo por unos segundos, pero luego dejo de patear y su cabeza cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Un relincho feroz rompió el silencio, el pelirrojo volteo y vio que el segundo Kelpie había logrado incorporarse, el equino demoniaco a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, pero aun así miraba con furia al pelirrojo. Este solo le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo.

-Sabes, esa mirada me recuerdas a otro testarudo, que se negaba a darse por vencido, pese a sus heridas-sus ojos se fijaron en los furibundos ojos del demonio-Pero-Su vos adquirió un tono semejante al de un gruñido-la terquedad no sirve si no sabes pelear.

Levanto su aserrada arma, por cuyo filo escurría la sangre, en su hoja se reflejó la silueta del herido Kelpie, como muchas veces antes, se había reflejado la imagen de aquellos cuyas vidas segaría.

En solo un segundo, el pelirrojo se encontraba frente al demoniaco equino, mirándolo fijamente, mientras que con su cimitarra le atravesaba el pecho. El Kelpie tenía la boca abierta, de ella cayo un grueso hilo de sangre, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba intento clavar sus colmillos en su agresor, pero el joven agarro su hocico, deteniéndolo.

-Si eres tan terco como él-Afirmo-solo que a diferencia de ti, él no deseaba pelear- Giro la cimitarra completamente, haciendo pedazos el corazón del animal, miro por última vez los ojos rojos de la criatura, que lentamente se fueron opacando hasta perder su brillo. Sonrió y con brutalidad desprendió el arma del cuerpo, la bestia cayo pesadamente al suelo, aun con su boca abierta y sus vacíos ojos mirando la nada.

Unos aplausos sonaron en el silencio del lugar, el pelirrojo volteo y sonrió al ver al causante.

-Esplendida masacre Quimera-El hombre de unos veintiocho años sonreía ampliamente, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos de un marrón muy oscuro, llevaba puesto un traje de vestir negro a rayas.

-Solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo Amón, pero bueno ya que se ha roto el cuarto sello pronto podre desgarrar cosas más interesantes-Mantuvo su sonrisa altanera mientras miraba fijamente al visitante.

-Por lo visto los collares funcionan perfectamente-Sonrió complacido viendo los cadáveres de ambas criaturas-Aun sabiendo que eras un demonio de mayor rango te atacaron, vaya serán muy útiles, con algunas mejoras podremos controlar bestias de mayor poder y tamaño.

-Yo esperaba algo mejor Amón-Colgó su cimitarra en su espalda y se acercó al lado del hombre-Por lo menos que me dejaras practicar con el Cancerbero-Sonrió ampliamente.

-Ja, ja, es parte de un proyecto costoso Quimera, y tú no eres muy conocido por cuidar las cosas, pero ya que hablamos del cancerbero déjame contarte algo-El pelirrojo mostraba claramente que no tenía mucho interés, pero igual lo escucho-Recuerdas que el proyecto cerberus se atrasó un año por cierto "inconveniente", y que gracias a ello solo hemos podido crear un prototipo, aunque lo hemos mejorado notablemente.

El pelirrojo le presto mayor atención-Sí que se rumorea que fue un tal Dark, el cabron debe ser un vampiro de más de dos mil años para haber destruido al prototipo uno, aunque no creo que haya podido derrotar al Drake solo, debe haber sido ayudado por dos o tres de su misma edad-Miro interrogante al hombre-¿Por qué hablas de él?

Amón sonrió ampliamente, lo cual hiso que el pelirrojo se pusiera alerta-Si, pero no era un vampiro-Se dio media vuelta alejándose de un desconcertado pelirrojo y continuo su explicación-Como sabes, el tal Dark nos ha fastidiado bastante, al destruir el prototipo uno, por poco casi destruye todo el proyecto cerberus, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del proyecto Drake y el basilisk, lamentablemente de esos no pudimos recuperar nada.

Quimera miro directamente al pelinegro-Espera un momento Amón, si no es un vampiro, ¿es acaso un lycan?, es muy raro que esos lleguen a tal poder.

-No, no era un lycan Quimera- Sonrió y miro a un confundido pelirrojo.

-Pero ¿Qué?, el prototipo tenía un poder de nivel siete, solo los vampiros más altos y los lycan mas fuetes llegan a superar ese nivel, además el Drake había llegado a un nivel que podía igualar al nuestro-De repente cambio su postura, sonrió y lo miro divertido-No me vayas a decir que fue un humano.

-No, no fue un humano, aunque no deberías subestimar tanto a los mortales.

-Ho vamos, me vas a decir que un humano pudo derrotar a uno de los prototipos, que son capases de derrotar al Drake-Dijo divertido y con bastante sarcasmo- si claro y yo soy un ángel.

Amón se do vuelta inmediatamente, totalmente serio, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que la sonrisa del pelirrojo se borrara-Sabes los humanos no son tan débiles como piensas, nos ha llegado información de humanos que llegan a nuestro nivel-El joven se quedó completamente callado, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de Amón, este dejo de mirarlo, se dio vuelta, y camino hacia la puerta-Además ese no es el tema, la cuestión es que el tal Dark tampoco es humano-Bien, Quimera estaba completamente desconcertado, no iba a dejar que Amón lo dejara así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El demonio se detuvo y lo miro por sobre el hombro, mientras una nueva sonrisa había aparecido en su cara-¿Recuerdas al perro?-Quimera arqueo una ceja extrañado, preguntándose porque lo había nombrado, pero igual asintió-El perro es Dark.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Replico con seguridad, mientras que una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Yo le atravesé de lado a lado su corazón, cuando cayo al abismo ya estaba muerto.

-Hay una forma en la que haya sobrevivido-Los marrones ojos de Amón, se fijaron en los ámbares de la Quimera-El pacto

Quimera volvió a sonreír- Ósea que el maldito imbécil sobrevivió, vaya, eso explica muchas cosas, quiere decir que ahora es uno de nosotros completamente, da igual todavía es muy joven para ser una seria amenaza.

-Yo que tú me lo tomaría con más seriedad-Amón se dio vuelta y siguió caminando hacia la puerta-Es sorprendente que siendo tan joven haya vencido al Drake, bueno te han ordenado que partas a la base de Alaska, tenemos un trabajo para ti-Sin decir más salió de la bóveda.

Quimera se quedó sonriente, si había vencido al Drake, esta vez sería más interesante, paso por al lado de Amón y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él ya sabía lo que había en esa base, por lo que estaba seguro de que el perrito se aparecería por ahí y cuando eso pasara él lo estaría esperando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tokio, Japón, en alguna carretera de la ajetreada ciudad 14:00 p.m**

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo andando, realmente ya empezaba a inquietarse, pero debía mantener su postura fría, no tenía que dejarse llevar por las emociones, volteo y observo a su compañero. Ikki también se mantenía calmado, pero en su interior sabía que las dudas y las cientos de preguntas le deberían quemar tanto como a él. El ambiente del vehículo estaba muy intenso, nadie decía nada, Shun parecía totalmente concentrado en conducir y la chica ni se molestaba en mirarlos.

Observo por la ventanilla, las gotas de agua escurrían por los vidrios, se podía ver que estaban yendo hacia el interior de la ciudad de Japón, el aumento del tráfico, gente y la gran cantidad de carteles luminosos lo demostraba ¿A dónde los estarían llevando? Cuando pasaron por Teatro Kabuki-za, respondieron su pregunta. Se encontraban en el barrio de Ginza, uno de los más modernos y sofisticados e todo Japón. Miro a Ikki viendo la reacción de este, el leonino, también observaba por la ventanilla, de seguro al igual que se preguntaba lo mismo que él, de repente el vehículo se detuvo.

Los dos caballeros estaban sorprendidos, se encontraban a las afueras del The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel, era uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas más famosos y modernos de Tokio, ¿Qué hacían hay? El ford mustang ingreso a la zona de estacionamiento, luego todos bajaron del auto. La chica, que aun parecía molesta, fue la primera en ir hacia el ascensor, Shun vio a sus compañeros, sabía que ambos sentían mucha desconfianza, bueno eso era perfectamente normal en sus situación.

-Este es el lugar en que nos hospedamos por el momento, ahora tengo que presentarme a Azrael-Les dijo, para romper el hielo, e intentar aminorar la tensión.

-¿Azrael?-Indago el leonino mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

-Podríamos decir que es mi jefe, aunque es más un amigo, nos espera en una de las salas de juntas.

-¿Jefe?-Pregunto el ruso.

-Somos sus sicarios-Se entrometió la joven.

-Sicario es un asesino a sueldo-Dijo fríamente Ikki mientras miraba a Shun, el cual escondía sus ojos bajo sus mechones-Shun…tú.

-Si-Dijo fríamente el peliverde, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Shun e Iris bajaron tranquilamente, mientras que Ikki y Hyoga habían quedado helados por su fría respuesta.

Siguieron por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a una sala en particular, al ingresar vieron que efectivamente era un salón de juntas. En el centro de la habitación había una amplia mesa de madera rectangular, con siete sillas del mismo material, también poseía un inmenso ventanal, en la pared derecha, este daba una gran vista de la ajetreada ciudad. Por ella observaba un hombre de unos veinte años, largo y sedoso cabello negro, sus ojos carmesí observaban atentamente el panorama, mientras que en su mano sostenía delicadamente una copa de vino. Vestía un traje de etiqueta negro, con una lisa corbata violeta, se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa saludo a los recién llegados.

-Que tal caballeros de Atena, sean bienvenidos.

-Bien, los dejare hacer sus negocios-La chica se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta, la voz de Shun la hiso detenerse-Tu y yo, después hablamos.

-Como quieras-Le respondió, de mala gana.

Azrael, les indico a todos que tomen asiento, y ellos así lo hicieron.-Ustedes deben ser los caballeros de Atena, me han llegado rumores impresionantes sobre sus capacidades, derrotar a todos los olímpicos, vaya que es una gran azaña –pronuncio, mientras que movía juguetonamente la copa.

-Si podríamos decir que lo es-Respondió tajante el leonino, haciendo que Shun inmediatamente se pusiera en alerta.

La mira de Azrael se agudizo, pero no borro la sonrisa de su cara, le pareció divertido, tenía bastantes agallas el mortal-Bien entonces me presentare mi nombre es Azrael, Arcángel Azrael.

Los caballeros se quedaron tiesos por un momento, ¿Había dicho Arcángel?, ambos miraron con escepticismo, al hombre que se sentaba frente a ellos, el hombre sonrió y prosiguió.

-Como tal tengo obligaciones, ir a los diferentes infiernos a rescatar a los que han caído por equivocación y regulo todo lo relacionado a la vida y la muerte.

Ikki seguía desconfiado, ¿Realmente tenia frente a él a un ángel?, y ¿Cómo estaba relacionado con Shun? Hyoga en cambio estaba más preocupado, como caballeros había visto muchas cosas, pero aun así estaba bastante desconfiado del hombre. Aburrido por su desconfianza y por qué no le prestaran la atención que ameritaba, Azrael se paró de la silla, captando la atención de todos los presente.

Una luz blanca lo envolvió, el traje de empresario desapareció, hora portaba una toga blanca con bordados dorados, que dejaba ver un fuerte y torneado pecho, dos inmensas alas negras, de más de dos metros de largo, emergieron de su espalada y se abrieron majestuosas, ocupando gran parte de la habitación. Sus ojos rojos se volvieron penetrantes y con un brillo sobrenatural, mientras que su sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro de marfil.

Tanto Ikki como Hyoga se quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por la demostración, el ángel complacido volvió a adquirir su forma normal, la luz se apagó y como si nada hubiese pasado, vieron al joven empresario parado frente a ellos .

-Bien, ahora que ya no tenemos dudas sobre mi "veracidad", como les decía mi trabajo consiste en ir a los diferentes infiernos a rescatar a los que han caído por equivocación, regulo todo lo relacionado a la vida y la muerte, aunque también me encargo de otros "problemas".

Tanto Ikki como Hyoga lo observaban con una mescla de sorpresa y preocupación, no quedaba dudas de que estaban hablando con el mismísimo ángel de la muerte, pero la pregunta era ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

-¿Qué tienes que ver mi hermano en esto?-A Ikki no le importaba si estaba frente al mismísimo ángel de la muerte o al papa, solo quería saber que demonios le había pasado a su hermano estos años-¿Cómo es que él trabaja para ti?

-¿Shun?, él y yo tenemos una alianza, como saben yo me tengo que llevar a aquellos que deben irse, pero hay humanos que se creen capases de burlarme y hacen tratos con distintas entidades, pero como la muerte, ODIO que me burlen, y por ello tengo que recurrir a tercer ceros, aunque la verdad Shun ayudo con un caso particularmente difícil y me ha sido de gran ayuda estos últimos años.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Esta vez fue Hyoga quien hablo, luego miro a Shun con una profunda tristeza y decepcionado-Quiere decir que estuviste todo este tiempo y no nos contactaste, no nos dijiste nada, ¡Shun nosotros te creíamos muerto!...¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Yo…yo no podía-Fue la repuesta del peli verde, no quería admitir la verdad no quería que su hermano o Hyoga lo criticara, pero tampoco quería admitir que había tenido miedo-Yo…no quería que…yo simplemente no podía- Mantenía sus ojos oculto bajo su cabellos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Hyoga o a su hermano.

-Shun ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-Esa vez fue Ikki, quien le hablaba, pero aun así Shun se negaba a mirarlos-Shun mírame-Pero él aludido no le respondía, ¿Qué había pasado esos años para que Shun se negara a hablarle?, ni siquiera lo miraba. Como hermanos siempre se habían contado todo, pero ¿Por qué no había aparecido? Y ¿Por qué se negaba a responderles? ¿Por qué su hermano actuaba de esa manera? siempre había sido paciente con su hermano, pero ya se estaba hartando de estar en esa situación de no saber nada, y de que Shun ni siquiera lo mirara- ¡Shun Mírame!

Shun levantó la vista y lo miro con una seriedad, que rayaba con la agresividad-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Su voz sonó entremezclada con un gruñido muy amenazante.

-¿No les dijiste lo que eras?-Azrael con tranquilidad se dirigió al peliverde, interrumpiendo la conversación y de paso aplacando los ánimos-O será que no entienden lo que eres-Sonrió y miro a los dos caballeros-Deberían saber que no deben mostrar odio, enojo, miedo o ansiedad cerca de un demonio, es peligroso.

Ikki lo miro intrigado, y luego miro a su hermano, querían decirle que Shun realmente era un demonio, los demonios eran bestias crueles, sin alma, sin corazón, que solo deseaban la destrucción. Shun no podía ser así, de todos los caballeros el que menos encajaba en esa definición, Shun era su hermano, lo cuido desde que nació, él jamás seria lo que todos denominan demonio. Hyoga tampoco lo creía, después de todo Andrómeda siempre había sido pacifico, el no encajaba en lo que normalmente se piensa de un demonio, él nunca haría daño sin razón, el nunca quiso pelar, su carácter siempre había sido el de un ángel.

-Si soy un demonio-La tajante respuesta de Shun, los saco de sus pensamientos, los caballeros miraron sorprendidos a Andrómeda, el levanto la vista y los miro, no mentía-Y he hecho todo lo que un maldito demonio hace-Sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, el dolor de recordar, su vos adquirió un tono dolido-Me convertí en un demonio el mismo día que morí en el Tártaro- Se levantó, en sus ojos se habían vuelto más expresivos, tenían un leve brillo, como si comenzaran a ponerse vidriosos-Tengo veintiún años, ¡Veintiún años!, no creen que debería verme mayor- ya no soporto más, necesitaba estar solo, salió apresuradamente de la sala, sin poder decir nada más.

Ikki, quien fue el primero en salir de su letargo, se levantó, dispuesto a seguir a su hermano, pero fue detenido por Azrael, quien a una velocidad impresionante había aparecido a su lado y le había puesto una mano en su hombro, el leonino estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda y salir a buscar a su hermano, pero las tranquila palabras del ángel hicieron que se contuviera.

-Necesita tiempo y ustedes también-Era cierto.

Hyoga, quien también se había levantado, se quedó mirando al ángel-¿Tu que sabes de todo esto?-Si, el también estaba preocupado por lo que había dicho Shun, pero se había dado cuenta de que antes debía conocer toda la situación, y si Shun no se los podía decir, quizás este hombre si, después de todo había quedado claro que ambos estaban relacionados.

-De lo que le paso a Shun en el Tártaro se tanto como ustedes, el si es un demonio completo, ya lo era cuando lo encontré, pero como se convirtió no lo sé

Ikki se calmó, si estaba preocupado por su hermano y odiaba esa incómoda situación, pero por el momento no le quedaba de otra que sentarse y escuchar a ese ángel, del cual desconfiaba. Lo miro agresivamente, con lo que Azrael entendió que era una advertencia de que se alejara, levanto su mano y empezó a caminar hacia le ventana, tranquilamente podía hacerles frente, pero era bastante viejo, como para andarse enrolando en juegos de críos.

Hyoga siguió preguntando-¿Tu lo sacaste del Tártaro?- o mejor dicho interrogando.

-Sí, viajo usualmente a los infiernos para ver las almas que cayeron por accidente, aunque lamentablemente alguien lo encontró mucho antes de que yo supiera que estaba ahí, al parecer el circulo lo encontró antes que yo-Concentro su vista en el panorama.

-¿El circulo?-Pregunto el ruso, quien seguía parado y con los brazos cruzados y mirando fríamente al ángel.

-Una organización que lleva siglos existiendo.

-¿Cómo es posible que una organización se encuentre en el tártaro?-replico el leonino-¿Y qué hicieron con mi hermano?

-Esta organización no fue fundados por humanos caballeros-Esta organización fue fundada por el mismo lucifer hace eras.

-Lucifer-Hyoga miro fijamente al ángel, este se dio vuelta y le sonrió, parecía que por lo menos algo sabían.

-Sí, el mismísimo diablo, el encargado de probar la fe humana, él creo esta organización hace bastante tiempo para que le ayudara a llevar a cabo su cometido, han adquirido un poder impresionante y manejan los hilos de múltiples negocios. No es un enemigo al que puedan ir y enfrentar de frente, como están acostumbrados, esta pelea no se compara a las que han tenido antes -Bebió un sorbo de su copa, mientras observa las expresión de preocupación de ambos caballeros, si lo que decía ese ángel era verdad la situación no pintaba para nada favorable-Se van a enfrentar a demonios salidos del mismísimo Tártaro, criaturas que habitan en la noche eterna, que han tentado al humano durante siglos y que conocen muy bien sus debilidades, pero por lo menos tiene a uno de ellos de su lado.

-¿Cómo que a uno de ellos?-Pregunto nuevamente el ruso

-¿Shun no les dijo que demonio era?-Al ver que ninguno respondía prosiguió-Esta organización cuenta con nueve miembros muy importantes, los nueve círculos infernales, ocho guardianes y un señor, como adivinaran el señor es lucifer y los ocho restantes son demonios de muy alto nivel, conocidos durante siglos y relacionados directamente con él.

Fue como si le hubiese caído un baldazo de agua fría, las primeras palabras que le dijo Shun se le vinieron a la mente-_ "yo soy Shun perro infernal del séptimo infierno"_-

El ángel al ver la expresión de sus rostros supo que ya habían captado la idea y prosiguió –Existen tres infiernos, ustedes solo vieron el mismo que vio dante, el Hades, ¿O donde creen que se fueron todas las alma que estaban allí cuando lo destruyeron? Estos tres infiernos terminan en el mismo lugar, el Tártaro-Hiso tronar sus dedos y en la mesa frente a los caballeros apareció un libro muy antiguo, recubierto en cuero negro y en con retoques de metal en sus aristas. Con otro gesto de sus manos el libro se abrió mostrándoles su contenido-Ustedes saben que cerbero era el custodio del inframundo griego. Las páginas se corrieron, como si fueran movidas por un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron justo en una antigua pintura de un horrible perro que tenía tres cabezas, más semejantes a la de un león o un reptil, sostenidas por cuellos largos como las serpientes. El animal hacia horribles muecas mientras sacaba sus lenguas, su cuerpo era como el de un león, muy peludo y contaba con una larga cola de serpiente.

-El cerbero o cancerbero de Hades era el guardián del infierno griego-Hiso otro leve gesto las paginas se corrieron, mostrando ahora una la foto de una relieve egipcio, en él se veía la imagen de un hombre cuya cabeza era la de un Chacal-Anubis era quien preparaba los muertos para su viaje al otro mundo, y antes de Osiris tomar el trono, él era el guardia y señor del inframundo egipcio-Otro gesto y las volvieron a correrse-Garm de la mitología nórdica, bestial perro que resguarda el Niflheim ¿No es interesante que estos infiernos cuenten con un canido guardián? Pero también existen otras leyendas interesantes-Otro gesto y las páginas volvieron a correrse, mostrando la imagen de un inmenso perro negro, de raza dudosa, que tenía una mirada muy feroz, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y parecían centellar de una manera maligna- Ven esa ilustración, está relacionada con varios mitos, a lo largo del mundo y en lugares muy alejados existen mitos de grandes perros negros, de ojos demoniacos, el familiar en argentina, el cadejo en centro américa, gwyllgi de gales, el Mauthe de la isla de Man y varias otra más, todas con la leyenda de un enorme perro negro de ojos rojos, el cual solo presagia muerte y es eterno siervo del diablo ¿Pueden que tengan una relación?, ¿Puede que tengan un origen?

El ángel sonrió ante la cara de los caballeros-Los demonios, los ángeles existen y todos los mitos tienen algo de verdad, Hades tenia a cerbero, y el diablo también tiene su perro.

Hyoga e Ikki miraron sorprendidos al ángel, eso quería decir que Shun, no solo era un demonio, si no que él era…

-El perro del diablo, el guardián del séptimo infierno-Con una sonrisa refuto su pensamiento.

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Shun se murió? O.O, pues si y ya sabemos quién lo mato, aviso que de todos quimera NO es el peor, bien di bastante información y deje como siempre varias duda, (Shun no estuvo de vacaciones los últimos años). Sé que Hyoga no tiene mucho tiempo para hablar, pero recuerden que Ikki es el hermano, ya tendrá su oportunidad :). Bueno en este fick damos otra respuesta a la pregunta de ¿Por qué el mundo no se destruyó de pues del Hades? Agradecemos a todos los que leen esta historia n_n y agradecemos sus mensajes.

**Imfo para curiosos **

**Kelpie-(**leyenda de origen)

2, 02 metro es la altura del caballo más grande del mundo ^^, por lo que decidí darle esa altura a los Kelpies :), estos son caballos acuáticos de la mitología celta, como poseen un carácter maligno decidí, ¿Por qué no demonios?. En fin son criaturas que se aparecen con forma humana o animal, si aparecen como humanos, suelen tener el aspecto de una mujer, o un hombre empapado. En su forma animal aparece cono un bello corcel negro o de color blanco, que se comporta muy dócilmente. Este te pide que lo montes en el momento que lo hagas te llevara y se arrojara a la parte más profunda del lago. La verdad que los Kelpies de criaturas de la noche están relacionados con otras leyendas, como el mito griego de las yeguas carnívoras de Diomedes, (el octavo trabajo de Hércules). Las características de este demonio serán dadas a lo largo del fick, tengo un dibujo hecho del kelpie si tengo tiempo lo subo en devianART, onda que este bicho lo cree para un fick original, es una de mis criaturas favoritas n_n.

**Teatro Kabuki-za**- Es el teatro Kabuki más importante de Tokio, El Kabuki es una de las formas antiguas de teatro japonés, junto con el teatro Noh y el Bunraku

El Kabuki fue ideado al final del reinado Edo, durante el siglo XVI. El Kabuki era un arte contemplado tanto por las clases altas como por las clases más bajas. Las obras Kabuki pueden ser de distintas temáticas. Por un lado están los Dramas históricos, en los que se cuentan hechos reales e históricos de gente de clase alta. Suelen ser tragedias, pero con elementos cómicos

La ilustración de cerbero del libro de Azrael-es la Ilustración de Gustave Doré de la Divina Comedia de Dante, 1861, que es muy parecido al cerbero que aparece en saint seiya,(solo que más feo :P y mira que tiene que ser mas feo). Como el infierno de Saint Seiya esta vasado en la obra de Dante, la inspiración para el cerbero de Kurumada pudo ser el cancerbero de dante, eso también explicaría la diferencia con el perro de the lost camvas, que sería una versión más moderna.

La Isla de Man (Isle of Man en inglés, Ellan Vannin, Mann o Mannin en manés e Insula Mona en latín, rarísimo el nombre o_O), es una Dependencia de la Corona británica con gobierno autónomo formada por una isla principal y algunos islotes situados en el mar de Irlanda, entre Irlanda y Gran Bretaña.

El perro negro-Si hay varias leyendas le daré varios toques de algunas, pero también usare más la que tengo más cerca que es la del familiar :), esta leyenda es de mi país, (quería también trabajar con mitos de mi tierra, aunque en este fick aparecerán criaturas míticas de varios lugares).


	7. demonios

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡ ¡Los temas tampoco son míos!

Volvi, lamento mi LAAAAAAAAAAARGA desaparición, pero he vuelto :D, bueno les traigo este cap, luego vedan lo otros, es que estaba en mi tierra natal donde no tengo mucho tiempo, o tranquilidad para escribir. Agradecemos a todos lo que leen esta historia y espero que les guste.

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capitulo 7**

**Demonios**

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,,,:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Ya no se encontraba en el barrio de Ginza, sino en uno mucho mas alejado, después de todo correr varios kilómetros en poco tiempo no era muy difícil para él. Ahora se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio abandonado, en un barrio de clase media, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Las calles estaban completamente vacía, solo unos pocos autos circulaban, como si la lluvia hubiera paralizado el lugar.

Lentamente camino hacia el borde, y se puso a observa la vista que le regalaban los siete pisos de altura, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. Shun suspiro pensadamente, se sentía como un idiota, debió de haberse quedado, había huido vilmente como un cobarde. Levanto sus ojos, aun rojos, hacia el oscurecido cielo, simplemente no podía, no soportaba el dolor que podía sentir en su hermano, el dolor que el mismo le provocaba, ni siquiera quería saber lo que pensarían él y los demás cuando supieran lo que exactamente era, lo que había hecho, lo que le había pasado. Hubiera preferido mil veces haberse quedado muerto para ellos, que lo recordaban como el caballero que había sido y no como la monstruosidad que ahora era.

No podía negar que tenía miedo, que le partiría el alma, la idea de que sus camaradas lo miraran con miedo o con desprecio por lo que era, pero no podía quejarse, él había aceptado aquel trato, aceptado ocupar el lugar del perro del infierno y convertirse en el monstro que ahora era. La lluvia comenzó a menguar levemente hasta convertirse en una leve llovizna, que caía suavemente, Shun se sentó en el borde de la azotea.

Sabia que sus compañeros tendrían muchas dudas, y muchas mas preguntas, realmente no deseaba recordar su pasado, recordar todo lo que había pasado en el tártaro, tampoco esta seguro de las decisiones que había tomado, pero ya no había vuelto a atrás, al final debía aprender a convivir con ello, solo…que era mas difícil hacerlo que decirlo. Sintió como un liquido tibio se deslizaba por sus mejillas_-¿Otra lagrima?_-Se pregunto. Eso, era raro, pues lo de su raza no podían llorar, pero aun así…lo que quedaba de su corazón humano sangraba, quizás lloraba por lo perdido.

Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro, quizás eso fuera una buena señal, le era un recordatorio de que alguna vez fue humano, quizás no podía volver a ser aquel que recordaban sus amigos, aquel que su familia había amado. Era el destino que había aceptado, tenia algo en que creer, un ideal al cual seguir y la seguiría hasta el final, aunque para seguirlo haya tenido que convertirse en una vil bestia de las sombra, en una criatura de la noche.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel, Tokyo Japón. **

Hyoga e Ikki miraron sorprendidos al ángel, eso quería decir que Shun, no solo era un demonio, si no que él era…

-El perro del diablo, el guardián del séptimo infierno-Con una sonrisa refuto su pensamiento.

Ambos caballeros se quedaron helados, Shun no solo era un demonio, si no que era un infierno, uno de los miembros del tan infame círculo, que recién les había mencionado.

-Pero…¿Cómo?-Ikki miraba directamente a los ojos de su extraño anfitrión, incrédulo de lo que este le decía.

Hyoga no dijo nada, en cambio se acercó más a la mesa, para observar la imagen que mostraba aquel libro. El feroz animal, completamente negro se veía amenazante, sus mandíbulas entreabiertas parecían emitir un gruñido sordo, pero lo mas llamativos eran sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre, que no parecían tener alma, ¿Eso era Shun?

El ángel observo atentamente a sus invitados, eran guerreros, de eso no había duda, aunque le intrigaba enormemente el pasado de Shun, pues, nunca había visto otros guerreros con semejante poder.

-Respóndeme, ¿que le paso a mi hermano?-El caballero de leo se acercó a Azrael, con un mirada amenazante.

El ángel miro directamente a los ojos del caballero de leo y con inmutable tranquilidad le dijo-Parece que la paciencia no es tu virtud.

-No cuando se trata de mi hermano.

Azrael sonrió, luego hiso un leve gesto con su mano, el libro cobro vida nuevamente y sus paginas se corrieron, ahora mostraban una imagen, que parecía ser de una pintura renacentista. En ella horribles seres con cuerpos semejantes al de un humano, pero con rasgos de bestiales. Sus brazos y piernas terminaban en horribles garras como las de las águilas, su piel estaba oscura, tiznada de carbón, poseían un par de alas pequeñas, semejantes a las de los murciélagos, y sus rostros de bestias hacían horribles muecas de furia, odio y burla

Las criaturas se encontraban en un infierno de fuego y lava, con las garras de sus pies sostenían a sus pobres victimas, mujeres y hombres, que parecían chillar, lamentarse y gritar de dolor. Las oscuras criaturas sostenían lanzas o tridentes con las cuales las clavaban o arrastraban al infierno.

-Interesante ¿No?, este es la visión del infierno y los demonios, hecha por Hans Memling, es parte de su obra el juicio final, la vedad que esta obra refleja una de las visiones mas distendidas de los demonios-Dijo tranquilamente Azrael mientras se acercaba a la mesa-Bueno también se debe contemplar, que esta imagen fue creada para infundir el miedo al castigo eterno, un medio de comunicación muy visual, sobre el dolor que les espera a los pecador, a los paganos, a los magos y a todo aquel que no sirviera a su religión-Sonrió ampliamente-Gracias a esta información, esa es la imagen típica que tiene la gente de los demonios, pero la verdad es que su naturaleza es mucho mas compleja.

-Demonios, ángeles ambos somos dos caras de la misma moneda, nosotros somos luz, ellos oscuridad, nosotros somos protección y ellos destrucción, hermanos, como todos nosotros hijos de dios, solo que ello son….son una muestra de la naturaleza mas oscura a la que puede llegar la creación. Tantos ángeles como demonios somos entidades espirituales que no habitamos este mundo, nuestras almas pertenecen al cielo o al infierno, para poder estar en este mundo y actuar con libertad debemos crear o lo que es más fácil tomar un cuerpo-Miro fijamente a los dos caballeros-Cuando su hermano cayo en el infierno, un cuerpo vivo y de un guerrero no iba ha ser desperdiciado, es mucho mas fácil tomar un cuerpo y adaptarlo a sus capacidades, que tener que formar uno de cero.

-¿Cómo una posesión?-Pregunto el ruso.

El ángel negó-Es algo más extremo…por decirle de alguna forma, para que un demonio pueda actuar en este mundo, con todo su poder, un cuerpo normal no es suficiente. Cuando toman un cuerpo lo alteran de manera radical, cambiando hasta su composición química, volviéndolo mas inorgánico que orgánico. El cambio afecta no solo al cuerpo sino también la mente, dándole un comportamiento...como decirlo…errático, al final el portador original sucumbe ante la corrupción, dejando al demonio con completo control del cuerpo.

-¿Y mi hermano?-Ikki se acercó al ángel, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, quizás intuyendo la respuesta.

-Lamentablemente si-Fue la fría respuesta de aquel ser- Pero algo no funciono según lo esperado, Shun se negó a morir, por alguna razón su alma mortal y su mente lograron sobrevivir. Aunque es sabido, que no puede coexistir un alma mortal y una demoniaca en el mismo cuerpo, en ese estado es muy inestable. Lo más probable es que los miembros del círculo hayan intervenido, ya que el perro del infierno original no tenía completo control, no era útil y lo mejor seria eliminarlo.

Un incomodo silencio reino en el lugar, ninguno de los caballeros dijo, ni hiso nada, Ikki estaba en completo silencio, su mirada oculta bajo su cabello, su rostro serio no daba signo de nada, Hyoga en cambio miro directamente a Azrael, todavía sin poder, o querer creer, lo que le decía.

-Eso no es posible, si nosotros lo vimos salir-Le dijo Hyoga, señalando hacia la puerta.

-El Shun humano murió en el tártaro caballero, o acaso no te diste cuenta, ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

-Pero…tu dijiste que el sobrevivió a la corrupción, que el no murió a pesar de que su cuerpo cambio.

-Si, pero tu compañero no les servía a los infiernos y lo eliminaron-Hyoga quedo sin palabras, mirando a Azrael como exigiéndole un explicación-De las prisiones del tártaro solo los demonios pueden salir-El ángel se dio vuelta, como queriendo evitar la vista del caballero- solo el pacto le permitiría sobrevivir. Al aceptar que la corrupción, que la misma esencia del demonio llegara a su alma, permitir una trasformación en cuerpo y alma, solo así se convertiría en un demonio completo.

Hyoga quedo callado, quería decir algo pero de su boca no podía salir palabras, todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que le había dicho, parecía ser salido de una historia de ficción. Sentía un presión en su pecho, una presión al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que le había pasado a Shun y de que él no hiso nada, el no podía hacer nada. El poder de un dios era el que poseía sus manos, de miles de batallas se había librado, pero nada de eso podía hacer que volviera el tiempo atrás.

El movimiento de su compañero lo hiso volver bruscamente a la realidad, Ikki había avanzado así donde se encontraba Azrael, se quedo al lado de él, en completo silencio, sus ojos azules se pusieron a observar la ciudad, aunque en realidad no miraban nada.

-¿Por qué?-Fueron las palabras que pronuncio, en un tono tranquilo, quizás abatido, pero era imposible saber lo ultimo.

El ángel solo esbozo una triste sonrisa, recordando un momento del pasado-Si, estoy seguro que son hermanos-Se dio vuelta para irse de la habitación, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta le dijo-Al final, solo te puedo decir lo mismo que le dije a él, dios no nos da un ¿Por qué? Solo tú eres quien mas adelante lo podrá decir- Al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo-Caballeros si desean quedare hay cuartos para ustedes solo pídanlo a la recepción, den sus respectivos nombres no más. Lo conocen, el volverá, pero antes les dejare un consejo, los demonios son sensibles a las emocione humanas, sentir odio, nerviosismo, enojo, miedo o ira, no es recomendable si estas cerca de uno-Les regalo una sonrisa a los dos caballero e inmediatamente cerro la puerta. Hyoga, raciono y enseguida salió tras él, con fuerza abrió la puerta, pero no había nada. Cerro sus ojos intentando sentir un cosmos, algo que delatara la presencia de aquel ser, pero nada, como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

-Es imposible-Se dijo a si mismo, aquel ser había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolo aun con dudas.

Ikki en cambio no decía nada, seguía observando el horizonte en una postura seria, pensativa, era muy difícil saber en aquel momento que estaría pensando, quizás de todos los caballeros de Atena, él era el mas difícil de predecir. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, donde se encontraba su compañero, quien todavía se preguntaba, ¿Dónde se había ido Azrael? Hyoga lo vio acercarse, esperaba alguna reacción de él, pero Ikki pasó por su lado, su rostro pensativo mostraba genuina preocupación, mas no le dijo nada.

-¿Ahora que?-Hablo el ruso-No siento ningún cosmos, ni la presencia, ni nada de ese tal Azrael.

-Esperar-Fue la respuesta de su compañero-No podemos hacer nada más que esperar-Sin decir mas palabra, siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

-¿Qué?, pero lo tendríamos que buscar, ¿Acaso piensas dejarlo así nada mas? ¿No te importa tu hermano?

Ikki inmediatamente se dio media vuela y encaro a Hyoga-¿Qué quieres hacer?, Si no detectamos su cosmos antes ¿Cómo la vamos a detectarlo ahora? -Hyoga se quedo en silencio, era cierto, por lo que le había dicho el comandante, Dark había estado dos años o mas y no lo habían sabido-Además-Ikki se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se veía el ascensor-Debemos avisarle a Atena, por que en lugar de estar en Austria estamos en Japón.

A Hyoga le callo un baldazo de agua fría, se había olvidado completamente de Atena, rayos como le contarían lo que ahora sabían de Shun, que no solo estaba vivo, si no que era un demonio y además de un criminal muy buscado, aunque la verdad eso si que sonaba loco. Sabia que Saori había llegado a quererlos como su fueran hermanos, que a pesar del mal comienzo que tuvieron, ella había valorado su sacrificio, aun así el tema de Shun…parecía ser muy complicado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ikki comenzaba a marcharse, lo para-Espera...¿Que le dirás?

La verdad era que Ikki no tenía una respuesta concreta para esa pregunta-No se, pero en Grobraming ambos elevamos nuestros cosmos en nuestros ataques, quizás se haya dado cuenta, estaba al pendiente de esta misión

Ikki no dijo mas nada, simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue, Hyoga no lo molesto, era evidente que Ikki era quien se sentía con el deber de hacerlo, después de todo Shun era su hermano.

El caballero de los hielos volvió a ingresar en aquel salón de juntas, se sentó en una de las sillas y largo un pesado suspiro, mientras su mirada se perdió en el blanco techo del lugar, dios este día había sido tan…tan irreal. Shun, estaba vivo…o eso parecía, tanto tiempo paso de su muerte, entre aquella duda, ahora había vuelto…pero en sus ojos, rayos ¿Qué le había pasado?

-_Maldición- _Pensó, ni quería imaginase lo que Shun abría sufrido en aquel lugar y ellos no habían sabido, ni podido hacer nada-_Una trasformación en cuerpo y alma_-Aquellas palabras eran las que mas duda le habían dado-_¿Que quería decir con eso? O ¿Qué seria lo que significaba?-_Tenia un muy mal presentimiento sobre ellas, de repente recordó algo, miro sobre la mesa, aun se encontraba sobre el libro encuadernado en cuero negro, se encontraba cerrado por lo que ahora era posible leer su titulo.

_Las bestias del Edén_

Hyoga lo tomo, quizás en el podría hallar un poco mas de información.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Santuario de Atenea Grecia, 8:30 a.m**

La deidad se había levantado hace poco, aunque la verdad era que esa noche no había podido dormir mucho, se encontraba a la salida de su templo, de donde podría apreciar tranquilamente todo el santuario. A pesar del frio de la mañana el sol resplandecía iluminando todo con sus cálidos rayos.

Saori se encontraba pensativa, la idea de una nueva batalla no le apetecía en nada, además ese cosmos…podría ser que Shun estuviera vivo…pero no era su cosmos normal.

El sonido de un celular sonando la distrajo de sus pensamientos, antiguamente en el santuario no había aparatos electrónicos ni nada parecido, pero siendo heredera de la fundación Kido no podía estar completamente desconectada del mundo. Atendió rápidamente el teléfono, pero se sorprendió al saber quien le llamaba.

-¿Ikki?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lugar de ubicación desconocida.**

La melodía de claro de luna sonaba llenando hasta el más minino rincón de aquella gran habitación, aunque el lugar parecía más un estudio de trabajo. Las blancas paredes estaban llenas de cuadros, retratos de hombres mujeres y niños, pintados con una maestría tal, que parecían reales, todos tenían algo en común, siempre sostenían una dalia roja. Pero no solo había autorretratos, también se encontraba pintados bellísimos paisajes y jardines, estos también poseían bellas dalias, entremezcladas con otras flores.

En el centro de aquel lugar, iluminado por una luz de pie blanca, se encontraba el artista de aquellas bellísimas obras, muy concentrado en su trabajo, pintaba a una joven sentada en una costa, observando un hermoso atardecer. Los ojos malvas de artista no se despegaban de su trabajo, sus cabellos eran plateados como la luna, lisos y finos, los llevaba corto. Su rostro que era varonil, pero con rasgos delicados se mostraba serio y concentrado en su labor.

Tan concentrado parecía estar, que no noto el sonido de la puerta abrirse, una mujer entro a su estudio y avanzo hacia donde se encontraba. La mujer de tes morena y profundos ojos verdes, tenía una gran sonrisa enmarcada en sus rojos labios, su cabello era rojizo y ondulado. Vestía una túnica vestido asimétrica negra, con un llamativo bolado en la zona del pecho, se coloco al lado del hombre y se puso a observar su obra. Él volteo a ver a su auto invitada, le sonrió ampliamente, la mujer aun con su sonrisa le dijo.

-Mi querido Asmodeus que linda obra has pintado.

El hombre hiso un gesto de indiferencia-Solo para pasar el tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí mi querida princesa de las hienas?

-Hace rato que no me llamaban por ese titulo-La mujer levanto la vista como recordando tiempos pasados-Lo que me a traído hasta aquí es una orden que de seguro te hará feliz-El hombre se mostro interesado, por lo que ella prosiguió-¿Recuerdas al séptimo guardián?

-Esta en el Tartaro.

La mujer negó-No es Dark-El hombre mostro sorpresa y se puso pensativo.

-Pero…eso quiere decir que el mortal…

-Si-Le respondió la mujer-Él lo logro.

-Que interesante-Dijo suavemente Asmodeus, luego levanto la vista y miro directamente a los ojos de la mujer-Entonces hay un nuevo perro del infierno, un nuevo Kludde.

La mujer sonrió, ese era el nombre favorito del anterior perro del infierno-Si, ¿No es genial?

-Nunca hubiera creído que ese mocoso lo lograra-Rio levemente-mas nunca lo pensé ,la personalidad que tenia, ¿Qué ahora sea uno de los nuestros?, vaya, vaya, se nota el extraño humor del creador. Así que ahora Kludde es libre y nosotros tenemos un nuevo enemigo, bueno eso hace el juego se vuelve más entretenido con una nueva pieza en el tablero.

-Si, pero lamentablemente todavía no tenemos idea del paradero de Shun.

-¿Shun?, ¿Ese es su nombre?-Sonrió el demonio-Vaya pareces orgullosa de tu creación, ya me parecía raro que le hayas ofrecido a Kludde un cuerpo joven y tan poderoso, sin pedir nada a cambio.

-No sabía lo que iba a pasar, solo fue una suposición, un presentimiento-Se defendió la mujer-Pero acaso, ¿Ahora no so las cosas mas interesantes?-Lo miro fijamente y en su cara se volvió a ver una sonrisa

-Ciertamente-Le respondió el demonio.

-Bueno, volviendo al punto, no sabemos su paradero, pero podemos enviarle una invitación, digna de un infierno y ¿Quién mejor para hacerla, que nuestro mejor artista?

Asmodeus sonrió ampliamente-Sera una perfecta oportunidad de mostrar mi arte, ten por seguro que le encantara-Estaba pensando, pero una duda le asalto en ese momento-¿Pero?, ¿Dime por que no usar los depredadores? Hacemos desparecer un par de personas y Dark de seguro se dará cuenta.

-Hay Asmodeus, conoces a Lucifer, le encanta que los mensajes sean muy personales, además varios depredadores están ocupados-El demonio Arqueo una ceja, la mujer capto la pregunta y le respondió- Estamos haciendo "averiguaciones", un gran grupo esta siendo trasladado hacia el Himalaya, y el otro esta verificando si los rumores son ciertos.

-¿Realmente crees que hay seres humanos que nos puedan enfrentar?

La mujer se levanto y se empezó a marchar, pero antes de irse le dijo-Shun no era normal, además esta vida esta llena de sorpresas-Le sonrió y se fue.

Asmodeus se quedo pensando, aunque luego de meditarlo una sonrisa adorno su rostro, algo de pelea ¿Por qué no? Además estaba feliz, por fin podría mostrar su arte al mundo, ya tenia la idea perfecta, para el autorretrato de Dark.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Japon, en algún lugar de Tokio 6:30**

Ya no podía seguir aplazando el momento de encontrarse con su hermano y con Hyoga, levanto la vistqa hacia el cielo, el día parecía haberse encaprichado en estar nublado, no permitía ver la posición del sol, pero la poca cantidad de luz, le daban a entender que ya era tarde. Se encontraba caminando por una de las tantas calles de la ciudad de Japón, en dirección al hotel, ya faltaba poco para llegar, un par de cuadras más y listo.

De pronto escucho un leve sonido, imperceptible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos, lentamente y sin llamar la atención se desvió hacia un callejón apartado. Ya en el solitario lugar, después de cerciorarse de que no haya nadie cerca, llevo su mano hasta su oreja y apretó el botón de un pequeño comunicador que llevaba sobre ella.

-Si

-Hola Shun ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto una vos masculina desde el aparato.

-No

-Bueno, ¿Todavía están en Tokio?

-Si, ¿Por?

-Bueno, nosotros ya estamos en Alemania, bueno te llamaba por que ya llego.

-Y, ¿Consiguió algo?

-Es interesante lo anduve revisando hace pocos minutos y me encontrado con varias cosas, la primera, tenias razón los Lycans, estaban relacionados con Alexander, al parecer lo habían colocado hay, para que negociara con ellos, aunque dudo que ese hayan sido los únicos planes que tenia el circulo para él. En fin, tengo información fue él quien les consiguió el permiso, para que organizaran su "fiestecita", aunque no se lo que le habrá pedido a cambio-Shun hiso un pequeño gruñido quizás de molestia-Bueno velo por el lado positivo, ya esa bien muerto el bastardo.

Shun suspiro, de nada le servía enojarse, por lo menos ya no seguiría causando mal-¿Encontraron algo más?

-Bien…sabes esto quizás te interese mucho, resulta que en la pc de Alexander había datos, no es nada concreto, pero se le estaba pidiendo su apoyo para un proyecto-Shun presto mas atención, bien sabia que los proyectos que llevaba a cavo el circulo no eran un juego-Resulta una expedición en la cordillera del Himalaya, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que buscarían hay.

Shun se quedo en silencio ese lugar le resultaba conocido, pero no podía precisar por que-¿Tienes alguna otra información?

-No, no pude obtener nada más, bueno por lo menos por ahora, cualquier cosa te informo.

-Gracias Prometeo.

-Vamos Shun no estamos de trabajo o asiendo algo ilegal, bueno por lo menos tu no, llámame por mi nombre.

-Ok Augusto

Shun corto la llamada, realmente estaba intrigado, que estaban tramando, todavía no tenia aun una señal clara de cual seria el primer cello y el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Shun salió del callejón y miro hacia el hotel de ginza, el cual sobresalía imponente frente a otros edificios. Si hubiera estado en su manos, jamás hubiera dejado que sus amigos quedaran relacionados en esto, después de todo era su obligación, pero no había tenido opción. No tenía aun una idea segura de como o cuando seria roto el primer sello, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que, el círculo tenía especial interés en la orden de Atena, en las armaduras de Atena.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sala de juntas del The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel.**

Hyoga estaba ojeando el libro, parecía que trataba de diferentes mitos, incluido los de los Ángeles y los demonios, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que levante la vista.

-¿Shun?-Se sorprende al verlo, pues sinceramente no sabia, cuando o si volvería.

Shun no dijo nada, sinceramente no sabia que decir, aunque la ausencia de su hermano no paso desapercibida por lo que iba preguntar, pero al parecer Hyoga le adivino el pensamiento.

-Ikki se esta hablando con Atena, después de todo nos salimos de la misión y sin cumplirla-Miro a Shun, quien ya se hacia una clara idea de la misión que le habían dado.

-Tenia que llega a ustedes-Fue la respuesta que le dio.

-¿Y todo lo que dijo el comandante?, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas acá?, ¿Qué trabajas para Azrael?

-Dos desde que me conocieron las autoridades, pero en realidad son tres, hace tres años que estoy aquí-Le respondió en voz baja, ahora se limito a ver la reacción del ruso, el cual solo parecía meditar su siguiente pregunta, a pesar de que aun no hablaba, una parte de él ya sabia lo que preguntaría.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ikki ya había terminado, su conversación con Saori, ella estaba igual de preocupada e intrigada como ellos, deseaba saber mas, estaba dispuesta incluso a ir a Japón, pero el caballero dorado de leo la convenció de esperar. Después de todo esa era la mejor opción, de seguro Shun tendría una explicación de lo que paso, o de lo que estaba pasando. Además el tema de los infiernos, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Y lo que le había hecho a su hermano, no estaba seguro de lo que significara que era un demonio, pero de algo estaba seguro, seguía siendo su hermano.

Entro al ascensor y marco el piso, de seguro Hyoga se habría quedado en el salón, un timbre marco la llegada a su destino, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al salo, abrió la puerta e ingreso. Se quedo sorprendido al contemplar la escena, Shun se encontraba parado al otro lado de las habitación enfrente de Hyoga, quien también estaba parado, y tenia las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, ambos lo miraba a él. Ikki sintió la sensación de haber interrumpido algo importante, luego poso la vista en su hermano, sus ojos verdeazulados habían vuelto ha ser los que recordaba.

-Shun-Hyoga dejo de prestarle atención al recién llegado, todavía tenia aquella duda y necesitaba una respuesta.

Shun volvió a miro fijamente a los ojos del ruso-No podía.

-¿Por qué?, nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado, eres nuestra familia, nuestro hermano-Hyoga lo mira insistentemente, no le quiere exigir, pero necita saber la verdad.

Shun sigue el silencio, sabe la naturaleza de esa pregunta, mira una ves mas a su hermano y luego vuelve a mirar a Hyoga, al final tarde o temprano tendría que decírselos, lo mejor que lo supieran de una vez por todas.

-No hubieran podido-Le respondió medio frustrado-Nadie puede ayudarme, Hyoga sabes lo que soy.

-¡No me importa que seas un demonio!, sigues siendo nuestro hermano, nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado sin importar lo que fueraz.

-No hubieran podido-Le respondió Shun, quien aculataba su vista detrás de sus cabellos-Por la simple razón que no saben lo que soy, no saben de lo que yo vivo-Sus palabras tenían un tono dolido-Nosotros no somos como los seres vivos, yo necesito…yo vivo de la vida.

-Los demonios no comemos, nosotros nos alimentamos directamente de la vida de otras criaturas, ya sea animal o…humana, consumimos su vida a trabes de su sangre, arrancándola de su cuerpo hasta que ya no queda…nada-El dolor se podía distinguir fácilmente en su vos, tanto Ikki como Hyoga se quedaron sin palabras,-Nosotros…yo debo matar para vivir y es algo difícil de controlar. Por eso nos consideran monstros…por que lo somos, nuestra naturaleza…es así, es como un instinto, una necesidad, una enfermiza y maldita necesidad-Sus ultimas palabras sonaron algo agresivas, no levanto la vista, solo decidido proseguir-Ya no soy lo que una vez fui, no puedo ser considerado un santo de Atena…no después de lo que he hecho.

Levanto la mirada, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano, la tristeza en los de Hyoga, lo sabia, siempre lo supo, solo les provocaría dolor la verdad, muerto habría generado menos lastima…era cierto, los demonios solo provocaban dolor.

Continuara…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

:O , pobre Shun T.T . Si a pesar de que ya van dos cap el ambiente sigue siendo medio tétrico, bueno advertí que este fick seria triste, pero veremos como arreglamos su ánimo…o algo, me esta saliendo algo muy dramático :P y me parece que medio aburrido ¬¬, (¿Lo es?, sean sinceros.

Perdonen la tardanza T-T, y un agradecimiento ha :Mary Kimura, Darkakuario, Vegen Isennawa, Fabiola branbila y Mary por sus mensajes.

.


	8. Hablando

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡ ¡Los temas tampoco son míos!

Hola :D, T.T sé que desaparecí mucho tiempo, pero es que anduve con alguno que otro problema, sumado a la uni y a que mi musa se había muerto, (literalmente se me había muerto O.O), en acá les traigo la continuación, no creo que me quedo muy dramático el capitulo xD y medio largo :/ lamentablemente, pero bueno espero que os guste ^^

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Única aclaración del fic**

Pen drive/pendrive-memoria USV, no tengo idea, pero la verdad en internet se ve que se escribe tanto junto, como separada, pero como en mi país se pronuncia todo junto lo escribiré así.

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capitulo 8**

**Hablemos…**

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,,,:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

-Los demonios no comemos, nosotros nos alimentamos directamente de la vida de otras criaturas, ya sea animal o…humana, consumimos su vida a través de su sangre, arrancándola de su cuerpo hasta que ya no queda nada, absolutamente nada.-Por más que intento mantenerse sereno en su voz era distinguible el dolor, y la frustración que no podia evitar sentir, ante semejante cambio Hyoga e Ikki se quedaron en silencio y Shun prosiguio-Nosotros…yo debo matar para vivir y es algo que cuesta controlar. Por eso nos consideran monstros…por es que lo somos, nuestra naturaleza…es así, es como un instinto, una necesidad, una enfermiza y maldita necesidad.-Sus ultimas palabras sonaron claramente agresivas, aun así ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, por lo que solo decidido proseguir-Ya no soy lo que una vez fui, y no puedo ser considerado un santo de Atena…no después de lo que he hecho.

Levanto la mirada, para enfrentarlos, podía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su hermano, y sentir la tristeza de Hyoga, lo sabía, no siempre lo supo, los demonios solo causaban dolor. En esos momentos deseo no haber tenido que decirles la verdad, muerto habría generado menos lastima se dijo a si mismo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana, necesitaba un poco de espacio, calmarse, dejar de prestar atención a las emociones de sus compañeros e intentar volver a controlar las suyas, e ir al grano.

-Shun…

Ikki no pudo terminar su frase, no hallaba que decirle a su hermano, por experiencia sabía que no había palabras para apaciguar lo que sentía, después de todo él era capaz de entenderlo. Si su pasado no era blanco, aun recordaba su estadía en la Isla de la Reina muerte, aquel infierno sobre la tierra, en su memoria estaban todas aquellas cosas que hiso para demostrar su liderazgo y defender su lugar, como se convirtió en el líder de los caballeros negros y todo lo que hiso con ellos. Observo a su hermano quien les daba la espalda, podía notar lo tenso que se hallaba, lo conocía y sabia que le estaba ablando con la verdad, realmente estaba cambiado, lo había podido sentir en sus cosmos y lo había podido ver en sus ojos aquella noche, en aquellos orbes carmesís que quizás solo reflejaban toda la sangre que había visto, o que él mismo había derramado. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, era humano, no podía evitar que la rabia y la frustración le hicieran preguntarse ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Hyoga quien observaba dodo aquello sin mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, aquella declaración lo ataco por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba y no sabía que responder o decir ante lo que Shun les había contado. Miro a Ikki, quien parecía estar en su misma situación, su mirada ensombrecida por sus cabellos y sus puños apretados delataban la ira que sentía, pero se sorprendió al verlo sus pirar y relajarse. Haciendo acopio de sus años de pelea, Ikki dejo de lado sus emociones, por más que el tiempo había pasado, por más que su hermano había cambiado y por más cosas que le hayan hecho aun estaba seguro de algo, que su hermano seguía hay.

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él y colocándole una mano en el hombro le dijo…

-Yo sé que tú nunca harías algo así de propia voluntad, tú no eres igual a ellos.

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en Shun, haciendo que tuviera que bajar la mirada para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Ikki en unos segundos había logrado dar con el clavo que más profundo tenía clavado. Cerro sus ojos deseando tener la misma fe que su hermano en esas palabras, deseando estar seguros de que realmente eran ciertas, pero lo cierto era que ya ni siquiera era capas de reconocerse a si mismo. Después de todo no lo podía olvidar…lo hiso, lo sintió en su propia piel en su propia carne, aquel infame placer que ese ser sentía, al escuchar los gritos de agonía…al cortar y desgarrar la piel…al…

NO, pensó para sus adentros, mientras que apretó con fuerza su puño y desvió su mente de aquellos pensamientos, concentrando toda su atención en la charla y en las palabras de su hermano, se dio cuenta de una cosa que había pasado por alto.

-Shun…-Ikki se dio cuenta del mutismo de su hermano.

-¿Ellos?-Pregunto mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a su hermano-¿A caso saben de los…

-¿Los infiernos?-Hyoga completo su pregunta llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Cómo fue que…-Shun no termino su pregunta, ya que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la evidente respuesta-Azrael-Pronuncio en voz baja, más para si mismo que para sus compañeros.

Por un momento lo pensó, realmente era lo más probable después de todo conocía la curiosidad del ángel por saber de su pasado, estaba seguro de que no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad.

-¿Fue él quien les conto?-Le dirigió la pregunta a Hyoga, quien asintió en respuesta y le dijo.

-Nos hablo del círculo y nos dijo que tú eras un infierno.

El rostro de Shun se volvió mucho más serio ante lo que Hyoga le acababa de decir, los orbes celestes se fijaron en los verdeazulados observándolos detenidamente como expectantes de saber si eso era verdad.

-Si debería ser un infierno, pero como no pertenezco ni sirvo al círculo, deje de tener eses titulo.

-¿Entonces fue los miembros del circulo los que te trasformaron?- Apenas Hyoga pronuncio su pregunta, una falla de energía hiso titilar las luces, durante un muy breve momento llamando la atención de ambos caballeros, pero en seguida volvió a la normalidad.

-En realidad fue uno de sus miembros-La voz de Shun volvió a captar su atención, el tono de esta se había vuelto extremadamente frío-Pero ahora tengo asuntos más importantes de los que hablarles-Levantó la vista observando directamente a sus ex compañeros- Los he buscado por que la orden de Atena se encuentra en peligro.

Shun no espero a que alguno de ellos le preguntara o acora algo más, simplemente continuo.

-Durante este tiempo no sólo e ayudado a Azrael, si no que también he estado siguiendo las actividades del circulo, ellos están detrás del mito de Atena, o mejor dicho del de la armaduras de Atena.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto el leonino.

-Como saben las armaduras están hechas de una aleación de Polvo de Estrellas y Gammanium, el círculo se ha enterado de esto. El polvo de estrellas es el mejor conductor del universo, no solo es capas de trasmitir el calor y la electricidad, si no que también es capas de trasmitir la cosmos energía, o lo que es casi lo mismo la energía espiritual de cual ser que exista, en realidad es el único material conocido que puede hacerlo. El círculo llevan años estudiándolo, mediante diferentes experimentos e investigaciones han conseguido mucha información de él y en su afán de conocimiento han descubierto a las armaduras de Atena, una leyenda, que ahora saben que es cierta.

-¿Quieres decir que están interesados en las armaduras?, pero ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hyoga, preocupado por lo que Shun le decía.

-Para crear armas-Fue su simple respuesta-El polvo de estrellas es capaz de trasmitir la cosmos energía de un ser-Shun se acercó a la mesa abrió su chaqueta, extrajo de ella su plateada pistola colt combat y la deposito sobre la mesa- Esa es la razón por la que mi arma pudo dañar tu armadura, esta esta echa de una triple aleación de Polvo de Estrellas, Gammanium y Nickel, no sólo dispara balas si no también una carga concentrada de mi propio cosmos-Aquella información sorprendió a ambos caballeros, quienes se acercaron y observaron el arma con detenimiento ahora entendían como aquella pistola había podido dañar la poderosa armadura de acuario- Imagínense armas mucho más grades que estas, alimentadas por el cosmos de bestias cuyo poder iguala o supera al de los dioses. El círculo planea crear no solamente armas capaces de concentrar y canalizar la energía del cosmos, si no también de absorberla o desviarla, piensan crear una nueva generación de armamento nunca antes vista.

El semblante de ambos caballeros se había vuelto mucho más serio, Ikki se cruzo de brazos mientras meditaba la situación, ahora esta se había complicado mucho más. No sólo tenia la nueva situación de su hermano;( la cual aun no tenia completamente clara), si no que este nuevo enemigo parecía ser muy diferente a los que se habían enfrentado con anterioridad, un enemigo muy antiguo y bastante distribuido. Hyoga mantenía su carácter frio, debía tener la mente fría, lo que Shun les había dicho realmente le preocupaba y hacia que se preguntara a que tipo de enemigo se iban a enfrentar.

-¿Y como es que sabes todo esto?-Pregunto Hyoga, observando detenidamente a Shun.

-Saben que estos últimos años he estado trabajando para Azrael, también he estado siguiendo las actividades del circulo, fue esa la razón por la que estaba en Grobraming, por eso fui tras Alexander.

-¿Por eso lo mataste?-La pregunta de Ikki fue tan directa como su mirada, en la noche anterior en los ojos de su hermano pudo ver que no era un simple trabajo, en ellos se veía la fría determinación de terminar algo que hacia tiempo atrás había empezado.

-Alexander le había servido por años al círculo, no era la primera vez que lo usaban como caballo de Troya- Shun se mantenía sereno, logrando que su voz fuera neutra, pese a que no le resultara nada grato hablar sobre el tema-Era uno de los muchos que el circulo utiliza para poder obtener cualquier cosa que deseen, o necesiten. Tenía información importante sobre los últimos movimientos del círculo, y había ido a Austria por orden de ellos.

-¿Entonces si estabas en Austria detrás de él?-A Hyoga le había interesado en el rumbo que tomo la conversación.

Shun asintió y le dijo

-Alexander no era cualquiera para el circulo, él había sido uno de sus mas útiles embajadores, perimiéndoles exceder a grandes extensiones de campos y facilitándole la construcción de varias veces en muchos países, si lo habían enviado a Austria no era por algo simple, era por que realmente lo necesitaban.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo él en Austria?-Pregunto Hyoga

-¿El comandante no le conto lo que ocurrió días antes de su llegada?-Shun contesto su pregunta con otra.

-Hablas de la masacre de ochenta personas de la cual eres sospechoso-Le respondió Ikki, y luego le pregunto-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó esa noche?

-Un ataque de lycans, una manada bastante grande de más de treinta miembros se hallaba en Austria, era con ellos con los que Alexander estaba negociando.

-¿Lycans?- Ikki. No pudo evitar arquear levemente la ceja en señal de duda.

-Hombres lobo, los dioses y sus guerreros no son los únicos mitos que son verdad, los hombres lobos existen desde tiempos inmemoriales, e incluso hay diferentes razas de ellos dispersas a lo largo del todo el globo. En Grobraming existía una manada de lycans que accedió a hacer tratos con el círculo, el festival donde ocurrió el asesinato de esas personas había sido organizado por Alexander, lo más probable es que fuese un tributo, un regalo de buena fe para la manada.

-¿Él fue el culpable causante de aquel asesinato en masa?-A Ikki eso lo había sorprendido, ¡Demonios había estado defendiendo al asesino! Shun asintió

-Podríamos decir que fue el autor intelectual.

-Si existen los hombres lobos-Aquello Hyoga lo había dicho más para si mismo, pero de cierta forma ahora las información que les dio el comandante tenia sentido, si los hombres lobos era como los imaginaba, eso explicaría las heridas de los cuerpos y el testimonio de la joven.

-Los caballeros de Atena y los dioses no son el único mito que es realidad. Los hombres lobos y varios otros seres existen desde tiempos inmemoriales, siendo protegidos bajo el cobijo del misticismo y la duda, han logrado coexistir hasta hoy en día. Aunque…-Shun demostró preocupación mientras que voz se volvió mas suave, como si estuviera pensando mientras hablaba- Este ataque fue demasiado evidente, han matado a demasiadas personas, de familias muy diversas, por lo que será muy difícil ocultar el hecho.

-¿Ocultar el hecho?-Pregunto Ikki

-Para coexistir de una forma mas pacifica, los seres como los lycans, vampiros, demonios, ángeles y demás, han ocultado su presencia en el mundo humano, limitándose a ser no más que un mito. Así como Atena regula a sus caballeros y se encarga de proteger al mundo de otros dioses, hay quienes se encargan de mantener a…las demás criaturas a raya y de oculta su existencia, estoy seguro de que alguna debe estar encargándose de lo ocurrido en Austria.

-¿Entonces los infiernos y Azrael no son lo únicos?-Shun negó en respuesta y le dijo.

-Este mundo es mucho más grande de lo que solemos creer, o de lo que podemos ver. Esta vez la pelea será más difícil, pues no sólo no estaremos luchando contra un enemigo común, si no que no podremos atacar de frente, si lo hacemos miles morirán. El circulo no es un único dios, o un ejercito, si no una organización, que posee algunas de las criaturas más peligrosas que el mundo haya visto y cuyas ramas se extiende a lo largo de todo el globo, tendremos que saber donde y cuando atacar. Además no se como reaccionaran las otras organizaciones con respecto a esto, puede que el círculo no baya a ser nuestro único enemigo en la pelea.

La forma y la seriedad con la que Shun había hablado dejan entrever claramente que esto no era un juego y que realmente estaba preocupado. Ambos caballeros meditaron toda la información recibida, realmente la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que habían creído.

-Debemos informar a Atena de esto, hay que viajar al santuario cuanto antes.

Fue la conclusión de Ikki, ahora que tenia un poco más clara la situación sabia que debía informar al santuario cuanto antes, pero…

No pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento a su hermano y preguntarse, ¿Qué pasara con él cuando vayan al santuario? Después de todo, él tiempo que había pasado y todas las cosas que Shun les había dicho, resultaba que su posición bastante precaria, sinceramente no tenia idea de como reaccionarían los demás caballeros, ni la misma Atena ante todo esto.

-Si, pero creo que deberíamos hablar antes con Saori-Le dijo Hyoga a Ikki-Para por lo menor ponerla al tanto, antes de que lleguemos-Ambos voltearon a ver a Shun.

-Puedo ir al Santuario, pero hay un inconveniente no me puedo quedar en el por mucho tiempo-Al ver la mirada interrogante de su hermano y su compañero continuo-Soy un demonio y el santuario es una tierra santa, por lo que en ese lugar mi cosmos menguara mucho, por lo que es más recomendable que me quede poco tiempo allí-Dijo o mientras cerraba los ojos, aquello era lo que más le preocupaba de su visita al santuario, estar en un estado más vulnerable de seguro haría que le costara mantenerse bajo control-Por eso lo mejor seria que tuvieran esto-Metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y de un bolsillo interno extrajo una pequeña memoria USB negra que le entrego a su hermano-En este pen drive se encuentra toda la información que he obtenido hasta ahora, deben entregárselo a Atena

Ikki tomo la memoria y por unos momentos miro a su hermano, medido dudoso por el gesto, pero antes de que preguntara Shun le respondió

-Han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años y bastante tiempo, será mejor que tengan algo además de mis palabras.

Ikki lo entendió, con todo el tiempo que había pasado…, era inevitable que se cuestionara la razón por la que Shun había regresado, sobre todo si tomaban en cuenta lo que era y con quien estaba. Hasta Ikki tenía sus dudas sobre la relación que tenia su hermano con aquel Azrael, tampoco estaba muy tranquilo con saber que había trabajado para él, siendo sinceros, lo que más le preocupaba era saber en que le había ayudado Shun exactamente.

El ex-caballero de Andrómeda se alejó de su hermano y volteo a la ventana, el tiempo había pasado rápido, y el cielo oscurecido anunciaba la llegada de la noche.

-Se ha hecho tarde, si lo desean hay habitaciones para que descansen y el hotel tiene un restauran en el primer piso.

Con todo lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde anoche, por lo que la invitación de Shun era tentadora, y ahora que por lo menos una parte de la situación estaba aclarada, tenían que pensar que era lo que harían más adelante.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Grobraming, Austria, oficina de la policía local, 15: 00 am.**

-¡No puede ser!-Grito con furia el comandante al mismo tiempo que impulsivamente golpeaba la mesa de su escritorio-¡Como demonios se me escapo!-Dijo en un tono, ligeramente más bajo, pero evidentemente cargado de ira.

Era imposible, no podía creerlo, nuevamente aquel maldito asesino se le volvió escapar de sus manos. Estaba seguro ese hombre no era humano, no podía serlo, jamás en toda su carrera se había topado en algo…algo como él.

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se cebo su sien, ya no hallaba que hacer, hoy a las siete de la mañana había enviado el reporte a sus superiores, ahora solo le quedaba pensar que les diría cuando le preguntara, o mejor dicho lo increparían por su evidente fracaso. Además no era solo el problema de que Dark había escapado, si no que ahora tenía a varios familiares desesperados por saber que había pasado con sus seres queridos, por que estaban muertos y sobre todo clamando por saber quien era el culpable. También estaban los reporteros, estaba seguro que apenas saliera de la oficina se abalanzarían sobre él, desesperados por obtener información sobre la noticia más jugosa del momento.

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, hoy seria un día muy muy largo, y si seguía así el estrés iba a matarlo. El sonar del teléfono de su oficina lo hiso despertar de sus cavilaciones, rápidamente lo entendió.

-¿Si?

-Señor tiene vistas-Dijo la voz de uno de sus oficiales del otro lado-Es un miembro de la interpol

-Déjelo pasar.

En unos pocos minutos, sintió la puerta abrirse y levantó la vista para ver que un hombre que había entrado por ella, este parecía tener más de cuarenta años, su cabello oscuro estaba cortado al estilo militar, un estilo que combinaba muy bien con la penetrante y severa mirada que poseían sus ojos avellanas. Portaba un portafolio marro y estaba vestido de manera muy formal, con un traje gris oscuro y una corbata de un bordo que tendía a carmesí.

-Hola mi nombre es Maximiliane Lorenz, vengo por parte de la interpol-El hombre le extendió su identificación al comandante quien la tomo rápidamente, el hombre no le mentía era uno de los investigadores más antiguos del organismo. El comandante volvió a mirar al hombre con intriga, aunque estaba seguro de que estaba hay para hablar de Dark.

-¿Supongo que están enterados sobre los sucesos ocurridos este ultimo tiempo?-Pregunto el Comandante, aunque más bien esa pregunta era para que si invitado baya directamente al grano.

El hombre asintió, y luego de sentarse en la silla al frente de su escritorio le dijo…

-Como sabe Dark es prácticamente considerado un asesino internacional, y por lo consecuente nosotros también estamos al tanto de él. Como sabe en el ultimo informe que usted remitió, se encontraba la única grabación completa obtenida de Dark hasta estos momentos-El comandante asintió-Pues eso a confirmado nuestras sospechas, debo informarle que el archivo y la información obtenida hasta ahora han sido trasferidos a el organismo competente para este caso.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-El jefe de policía estaba visiblemente preocupado, si todo la información y el archivo había sido trasferido podría significar que…

-Usted ha quedado relevado de este caso-Levanto su portafolio para colocarlo en sus rodillas, lo abrió y saco de el unos papeles que le extendió al comandante, quien los tomo con prisa y los comenzó a leer, a medida que avanzaba en su lectura en su rostro se dibujo la incredulidad-Están firmados por el mismo ministro de defensa de Austria.

El comandante dejo los papeles en la mesa y miro al hombre con una mirada sebera, realmente se sentía ultrajado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se levando te sus silla apoyando ambas manos se recargo sobre el escritorio, encarando con una mirada amenazante al invitado le dijo.

-Dark es sospechoso de por lo menos el asesinato de mas de ochenta personas y es el asesino de Alexander, todo lo hiso en MI país, MI ciudad-Es su firme y duro tono de voz era palpable lo ofendido que se encontraba-Ese maldito muchacho se ha vuelto a escapar, ha burlado a nuestros mejores hombres y a nuestras mejores armas, dejando en vergüenza a nuestras fuerzas armadas, y usted me pide que deje el caso.

Aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros no se inmuto, pece a la furia que mostraba el comandante en esos momentos, sus años de investigador le habían ensañado a ocultar sus emociones y a fingir fácilmente cualquier otra, cuando la situación lo así lo requiera.

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho-Dijo con una voz tranquila, pero enfrentando al comandante con una mirada tan dura como la que este le entregaba-¿Qué clase de hombre es capaz de derrotar con tanta facilidad a un equipo de comando? ¿Qué clase de hombre posee la fuerza que él tiene?

El comandante se quedo en silencio, tenia razón, nunca en todo su carrera había visto un solo hombre que pudiera hacer todo lo que Dark hacia, era…tan preciso. Jamás dejaba nada que delatara su presencia, ni una bala, ni un cabello, nada, a veces era como buscar un fantasma. De hecho la única prueba que tenían eran los cadáveres que dejaba, y los testimonios de los testigos, sus mismos hombres le decían que no podía ser humano, que sus ojos carmesí que parecían helarte las sangre era lo último que alcanzaban a ver, antes de que todo se volviera negro. Es más se contaba que justamente de hay había nacido su nombre, Dark, oscuro, oscuridad…ya que eso seria lo único que verías al enfrentarte a él, lo único que te dejaría ver.

El comandante se volvió a sentar en la silla, tenia razón, levantó la vista para mirar al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él, como incitándole a que continuara, este para terminar de cerrar el caso le hiso una ultima pregunta.

-Señor ¿Cuántos hombres son capas de enfrentar a dos caballeros de Atena y devolverles los ataques?

El comandante abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Acaso él es….

El miembro de la interpol, negó levemente.

-No, él no es un caballero de Atena, es algo mucho peor- Dijo mientras su mirada parecía endurecerse, como si recordara algo-como usted sabe la orden de Atena es conocida por los guerreros que posee. Guerreros que aun continúan existiendo desde la lejana mitología de la Tierra, en cuyos cuerpos reside el poder de los dioses, que con sus puños desgarran el cielo y cuyas patadas son capaces de partir la tierra, realmente un secreto a voces a lo largo del mundo. Usted mismo sabe que durante aquellos años en que la orden se demostró más abierta con el mundo y permitió que sus caballeros ayudaran y sirvieran en el extranjero. Aunque no siempre por las razones más nobles, muchos países solicitaron su ayuda, para que llevaran a cabo misiones que serian imposibles para un simple mortal.

El comandante asintió a lo que su visita le contaba.

-Esto fue durante trece años, luego como si de un repentino cambio se tratara, la orden cerro sus puertas y denegó la ayuda a quienes se la solicitaran, a menos que fuera un trabajo donde cientos de vidas estuvieran en juego, o incidentes en los que estuviera involucrado guerreros como ellos…o como Dark-Los ojos avellanas del hombre parecieron adquirir un brillo distinto, mucho más sagas.

El comandante capto la indirecta, después de todo, La orden de Atena solo había accedido a enviar a sus caballeros después de que les entregara gran parte de la información que tenían sobre Dark, aquella que hacia que se dudara de que fuera un hombre normal.

-¿Y cual es el punto?-Pregunto.

El hombre suspiro mientras se tiro mas contra su silla, y adquiriendo una actitud más relajada

-En estos dos años usted ya se habrá dado cuenta de que Dark no es un caso norma, él simplemente se va de nuestras manos. Su poder van más allá de lo que nosotros podemos manejar, las armas normales no provocan daños en el, mucho menos las técnicas convencionales, contra criaturas como él…nosotros no podemos hacer nada, pero-Sus ojos avellanas se volvieron a fijar en lo celestes del comandante-estas criaturas existido desde el principio de lo tiempo, lo que Dark es sólo puede definirse como un mostró.

El comandante se mostro muy interesado en lo que el hombre le contaba, realmente siempre había tenido dudas sobre quien o que era Dark.

-Este mundo los caballeros de Atena no son los únicos guerreros que poseen un poder celestial, lamentablemente siempre, asi como todo, existen aquellos que no hombres que nos sirven a ningún dios más que a si mismo, o que no utilizan sus "dones" como deberían. Lamentablemente no solo existen humanos con estas capacidades, si no todo un mundo de criaturas a las que nosotros solo cociéramos mitos paganos. Por eso además de la orden de Atena existen otras ordenes que se encargan de manear y mantener a raya a las demás criaturas que existen en este mundo.

-Asi como nosotros estas organizaciones, deidades o lo que sean tienen sus pleitos entre ellas, pleitos en lo que nosotros jamás podríamos pensar o si quiera soñar en participar. Aun asi Dark no parece pertenecer a alguna de ellas, o servir a una en particular es muy poca la información que tenemos de él, pero si sabemos lo que es él-Los ojos del comandante mostraron genuina intriga.

-¿Entonces que es él?-Pregunto.

-Un demonio.

El comandante lo miro con escepticismo, pero realmente conociendo a los caballeros de Atena y recordando las heridas de las victimas…aquella idea ya no sonaba tan descabellada.

-A la organización a la que les ha dado los archivos…. ¿A cual a sido?

-El hombre de cabello oscuro le mostro una leve sonrisa-Nacida durante el siglo XI, en el periodo de las crueles y sangrientas cruzadas, donde reinaba la espada y el voto tal, durante esa época también existían bestias crueles nacidas de la misma oscuridad, que se alimentaban del dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente. Durante esos duros tiempo y oscuros tiempos, del fragor de la batalla nació la cruz de Santiago…mejor conocida como el martillo de dios-La sónica de su rostro se amplió un poco más-ellos son especialistas en tratar a criaturas como la que es Dark, especialistas en la caza, captura y destrucción de bestias demoniacas.

El comandante se quedo en silencio, sabia que ahora las reglas del juego habían cambiado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tokio Japón, **

Hyoga, Ikki y Shun habían salido del salón de juntas y ahora se encontraban caminando por uno de los amplios pasillos del hotel El corredor por el que ahora andaban tenia pintadas sus paredes de un tono amarillo suave, y su suelo estaba recubierto por una alfombra marrón, no había cuadros ni nada que decorara el lugar, exceptuando las lámparas de extraño diseño moderno del techo.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de madera, donde Shun se detuvo, utilizando una llave magnética la abrió.

-Espero que les guste-Dijo mientras abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar.

La habitación era amplia con paredes de color beige y un suelo recubierto por una alfombra marrón claro, estaba decorada con un estilo bastante moderno, pero aun así era acogedora. Contaba con dos camas, colocadas contra una de las paredes, las cuales estaban cubiertas por un grueso acolchado blanco, que hacia juego con sus sabanas celestes. En frente de las dos camas había un sillón de dos cuerpos de color beige, con barios almohadones en él y una mesita ratona de cristal, que miraba hacia un mueble para televisor; hecho de madera, en cuyo centro se encontraba un televisor de plasma mediano. Al costado de una de las camas, la pared de la habitación contaba con un gran ventanal que permitía observar tranquilamente la ciudad, y a los enormes rascacielos, cuyas luces se encendían con la llegada de la noche.

-Es bastante cómodo-Dijo Hyoga mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la habitación y observarla con más detenimiento.

Ikki por su parte no le presto mucha atención a la habitación, volteo a ver a su hermano quien había permanecido parado cerca de la puerta. El ambiente ahora estaba mucho menos tenso que al principio, pero aun así Shun mantenía prudente distancia todo el tiempo, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para el caballero de leo.

-Si desean comer algo, pueden pedir servicio a la habitación-Dijo Shun desde la puerta.

-Si-Se dijo a si mismo Hyoga, luego volteo a ver a Shun- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, pero ¿Y tú?

-Estaré en una habitación cercana con mi compañera.

-¿Tú compañera?

A Shun el tono de Hyoga le pareció de reproche, pero era de esperarse, el rubio siempre se había tomado muy apecho la relación con sus amigos, odiaba de sobremanera que le mintieran o le ocultaran la verdad, era obvio que estaría receloso con respecto a su situación con Azrael y sus "nuevas" amistades. Miro a su hermano, este también se mostraba interesado por el tema, quizás debería aclarar las cosas antes de que comenzaran a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Si, es mi compañera, lo ha sido durante estos tres años, junto con Prometeo.

-¿Prometeo?-Pregunto el Leonino.

-El pelirrojo que conducía el helicóptero.

-A mi me parece demasiado joven-Dijo Hyoga mientras parecía observar la vista que le ofrecía el ventanal, aunque toda su atención estaba concentrada en su charla- Pareciera tener sólo dieciséis años.

-Ella tiene mil quinientos años de edad-Ambos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos por la gran cifra-Ella es un vampiro-Aclaro.

-¿Un vampiro?-Hyoga arqueo levemente una ceja.

-Muchos de los que trabajan para Azrael no son humanos, Iris en realidad es una vampiresa.

-Pero…estaba durante el día-Bueno sabia que no tenia que pensar que todo lo que dicen por hay es verdad, pero en el saber popular, los vampiros no soportaban la luz del día.

A Shun se le formo una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa-Créeme Hyoga que no son como los pinta la televisión, no explotan en llamas cuando les da la luz de sol, ni brilla como si estuvieran hechos de diamante. Aunque-Dijo poniéndose un poco más serio-una exposición prolongada si podría llegar a matarlos, pero deberían ser más de cinco horas de estar directamente bajo el sol.

Hyoga lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad-Entonces también existen los vampiros y si sufren con la luz del sol, ¿Hay algo más que exista que no estemos enterados?

Shun se tomo unos momentos para pensar y dijo-creo que la pregunta seria ¿Qué no existe en este mundo?-Poniéndose un poco más pensativo aclaro-He visto muchas cosas raras estos últimos años.

-Si, por lo que parece no has estado tranquilo estos últimos años-Aunque lo había dicho de una forma tranquila, como si se tratara de un tema cotidiano, Shun se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en cerio. Además, no era tonto, sabia de la reputación con la que ahora contaba, y también había aprendido como operaba la policía, de seguro que a estas les habían dado, por lo menos, un pantallazo a Ikki y Hyoga de lo que quien era Dark y porque lo buscaban.

-Supongo que la policía ya les habrá hablado de mí

-Si, nos contaron cosas interesantes sobre Dark.

Dijo Hyoga, mientras se daba vuelta para concentrar su atención en Shun, quien seguía parado cerca de la entrada. Noto como se encontraba tranquilo, por un memento espero alguna reacción que le delatara si algo andaba mal, si el Dark que le había descripto la policía y Shun era la misma persona, o si estaba asiendo esto en contra de su voluntad, pero la postura de su antiguo compañero le demostraban que no había nada mal. Shun no escapaba de su mirada, en ella podía ver la firmeza que en su juventud sólo mostrado en batalla, él aceptaba todo lo que había hecho.

-Dark, y…¿Qué deseas saber de él?

-Todos los lugares en los que te buscan todos esos asesinatos, ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Legalmente el círculo no existe, por lo que sus miembros tampoco, ellos son solo simple humanos normales, así como Dark, es sólo uno de los tantos asesinos que viven en este mundo. Cuando llegue aquí no sabía que era realmente el círculo, sólo sabia de la existencia de los infiernos, cuando los busque a ellos supe todo lo que había detrás-Su voz era firme, después de todo estaba seguro de lo que hacia- así que durante todos estos años he estado luchando contra el círculo y con todos aquellos que les sirven.

-Y ¿Eso es lo que también has hecho por Azrael?, después de todo…¿No eres su sicario?

Las palabras del caballero de los hielos sonaron bastantes duras, después de todo aquello era una de las cosas que más le importaba saber, no sólo por entender el pasado de su compañero, si no por que aquello iba en contra de las normas de un caballero. Desde que uso un pie en la helada tundra siberiana, desde que el destino dicto que todos ellos serian caballeros, hubo una enseñanza que se les remarco, una que deberían obedecer hasta el fin de sus días…

-Si-Le respondió Shun, su postura no había cambiado, pese a que ya sabía el rumbo que tomaba la charla.

-Sabes que…

-Un caballero de Atena vive y lucha sólo por Atena-Shun término la frase por él, mientras que sus ojos verdeazulados se fijaban en los celestes-Lo se Hyoga…lo se-Su ojos se volvieron a concentrar en la pared-Y sé cual es la situación…con la que apareceré en el santuario.

-Al principio yo le tenía la misma desconfianza que ustedes, y sólo acepté trabajar para Azrael…por que era el único que podía ayudarme, siendo lo que soy. Termino resultando que él sabia más de mi, que yo-Cerro los ojos reprimiendo un suspiro que deseaba salir, no podía evitar recordar esos primeros tiempo, tampoco aquellas dudas que aun le prevalecían, pero por lo menos ahora entendía un poco más su situación-por eso accedí a quedarme con él, pero con el tiempo que paso, termino ayudándome mucho…mucho más de lo que yo espera, de lo que podía esperar. Él me enseño lo que era, y como controlarlo…con el tiempo se convirtió en un amigo.

Ninguno de sus compañeros le dijo nada, después de todo lo que decía era perfectamente lógico, después de todo no tenían idea de como Shun había estado en el Tártaro, pero era obvio que Azrael fue quien lo saco y con quien había estado todo este tiempo. Por más que les daba una profunda sensación de desconfianza, Shun confiaba en él.

-Entonces nos ayudara.

Shun asintió ante la pregunta del leonino y le dijo…

-Si, no solamente por el trato que hicimos, si no por que también le conviene, después de todo él esta cómodo en este mundo, y los infiernos son una amenaza para sus negocios e incluso a su organización.

Como ninguno de los caballeros acoto nada, decidió retirarse, dándose media vuelta se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Shun…-La voz de su hermano fue la que lo hiso pararse-¿Cuanto te lastimaron para que estés así?

La pregunta de su hermano en realidad era una afirmación, una que pudo dejarlo helado, y con aquella extraña sensación de verse descubierto. Volteo la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, sus ojos azules parecían penetrarlo, buscando la forma de poder ver más haya de lo que sus palabras le mostraban, estaba más que seguro de que se había dado cuenta.

-Uno es lo que es…no lo que cree ser, yo ya he aceptado lo que soy.

-¿Y por eso estuviste huyendo de nosotros?

Shun se quedo parado en silencio, no tenia nada que acotar en su defensa….pues eso era cierto.

-Era lo mejor…Mañana estaremos listos para partir cuando deseen solo…búsquenos, en la mesa de luz, junto a sus llaves esta el numero de la nuestra-Sin decir más, ni darles oportunidad de que le de digan otra cosa salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Por un momento el Ruso se vio tentado a seguirlo, todavía deseaba respuestas, pero la postura e Ikki le hiso entender que no lo hiciera. El caballero de leo se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y con una postura más que seria.

-¿Lo notaste?-Le pregunto a Hyoga, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Parece que no confía en nosotros-Fue la conclusión de Hyoga- Además…no pude sentir absolutamente nada de su cosmos.

Ikki asintió ante las palabras del ruso, realmente esta situación era más que incomoda, no había detenido Shun, por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, aquel ángel tenia razón, sea lo que hubiese pasado en el pasado, necesitaría tiempo para saberlo, aunque deseaba seguirlo, sabia que no debía hacerlo, después de todo ha sus veintitrés años había aprendido a ser manos impulsivo.

-Pareciera que solo deseaba alejarse de nosotros-Dijo el caballero de Acuario medio pensativo y quizás un poco dolido

Ikki asintió en silencio, él también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, después de todo durante toda la charla parecía que Shun media sus palabras, meditando que iba a contar y que no. Busco en su bolsillo y extrajo la pequeña memoria azul, mientras las mirada detenidamente dijo.

-Deberíamos buscar una computadora.

No muy lejos de hay, desde la parte más lejana del pasillo, apenas asomándose, había unos ojos marrones que no les perdía pisada, después de todo no les tenia confianza. Después de un tiempo de ver salir a Shun, observo como ambos caballeros salían y se iban rumbo al asesor, cundo los vio bajar largo un suspiro mitad alivio mitad fastidio. Alivio por que por fin esa maldita charla había terminado, y fastidio por que se había dado cuenta de que había alquilado una habitación más al divino botón, era obvio que nadie dormiría esa noche.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Santuario de Atena…

La diosa se encontraba sentada el despacho que alguna vez fue de Arles, en aquel lugar modestamente decorado, con varias estanterías llenas de libros antiguos y pergaminos había ido a buscar la tranquilidad para pensar en su siguiente acción

Dios Shun era Dark, aquello la dejaba con una profunda precio en su pecho, realmente resultaba ser una broma de muy mal gusto, algo casi ficticio…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la información que le habían dado. Agarro y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y extrajo de el los papeles que hace pocos días atrás había recibido.

Corrió las hojas para ver unas fotos, en ellas se apreciaba un lugar destruido, lleno de escombros, llamas y muertos, un infierno de hielo y fuego que se desato en una base militar de Alaska, donde la única cosa con vida que quedo en el lugar…había sido Dark

Continuara….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

U.U huy sé que no tengo perdón por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y traer…solamente esto, pero bueno, pronto iremos al santuario :D, y por fin podremos ver un poco de pelea xD, mmmm espero que no se hay sentido medio forzada la situación, la verdad es que me dejo con una extraña sensación…vale veré si se va en el próximo cap U.U

Con respecto a lo de las armas siempre quise traer a Saint Seiya a la nueva era, y ahora se como :D, hay cosas mucho más pesadas esperando, si Shun se la tenia jurada a Alexander xD, me sorprende que haya sido tan suave y hay mucho más metidos en esto, ¿Por qué hablamos de lo de Alexander?, por que es un hecho importante y pronto sabrán porque.

Bueno dimos un poco de info sobre lo que Shun hacia, sé que muchos quiere saber como se trasformo, pero no puedo romper el hilo de la trama, pronto se sabrá tranquilo se sabrá, aunque no de la mejor forma y cuando se sepa también se darán cuenta de el por que no lo puedo revelar antes.

Agradecemos lo comentarios de : Vegen Isennawa, Fabiola Brambila, maryn kimura, darkacuario, shuncito, Shun4Ever, Andromedanebular, shuny, María, Tepucihuatl-Shun, anónimos e invitados y todos aquellos que lean este fic ^^

Por cierto haremos lo imposible para que te the trhut este actualizado el otro finde U.U, perdonen por la tardanza, hay problemas con el final.


	9. Ojos Carmesis

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de Masami Kurumada

¡No planeo ganar dinero con esto, aclaro¡ ¡Los temas tampoco son míos!

Hola :D,seeee mucho tiempo, ya hasta parecía muerta…perdónenme T.T, pero l fin está aquí :D, agradecemos a todos los lectores y espero que os guste :3

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aclaracion el fic**

**Advertencia:**

**Capitulo largo.**

**Criaturas de la noche**

**Capitulo 9**

**Ojos carmesís**

**;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,,,:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel, en una de las habitaciones…**

Observaba la ciudad a través del ventanal de su habitación, hacía poco que había terminado la charla de su compañero, ahora estaba esperando que volviera. No escondía la molestia y el enojo que sentía con respeto a la decisión que Shun había tomado, ir hacia el santuario era un completa locura, más en un momento tan crucial como él de ahora.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamiento, era Shun quien ingresaba por ella, sus ojos carmesí llamaron rápidamente su atención, a él no le gustaba mostraba el verdadero color de sus ojos, pero considerando la situación actual de seguro debía de estar demasiado tenso como para prestarle atención a tan trivial detalle.

-Mañana partiré hacia el Santuario-Le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared más cercana.

-Eres un maldito suicida.-Fue la rápida y cortante respuesta que le dio su compañera-¿En un momento tan delicado como este arriesgas tanto? Podrías juntarte con ellos si tanto lo deseas, en otro lado, en cualquier otra parte del mundo pero ¿El santuario? Sabes que es una Tierra Santa.

-¿Una invitación de un demonio?-Le respondió Shun.-. Ya no deseo levantar más sospechas, un encuentro de frente para hablar con eso ya será suficiente, además por la misma razón que a mí me costara estar ahí, es por la que no hay lugar más seguro para contarle lo que sucede.

-La cuestión no es si los demás infiernos se enteran o no, la pregunta es ¿Cómo estarás tú hay?-Le pregunto con frialdad, mientras se volteaba a mirarlo.- En ese lugar tu cosmos se verá afectado por la protección de Atenea, haciéndote más débil, y quizás no conozca el Santuario tanto como tú, pero sé que los de La Cruz de Santiago no son los únicos que nos cazan o nos han cazado. Los caballeros que te vinieron no saben lo que eres, pero la diosa si lo sabrá y con el peligro que representas nada nos asegura que vuelvas entero del Santuario.

Era una clara advertencia, Shun era uno de los pocos daimoniuns que no son originarios del Tártaro, uno de aquellos que alguna vez fueron seres vivos, a diferencia de los demás demonios tuvieron un nacimiento y una existencia mortal. Un tipo de daimoniun extremadamente peligroso, no por su poder o por su carácter, si no por su propia sangre. En el pasado la Tierra ya había tenido a un demonio de este tipo, uno que devasto ciudades enteras y cuya sangre dio origen a barias de las bestias más temibles que aun habitan este mundo. Atenea de seguro lo sabía, por lo que rápidamente se daría cuenta de que clase de criatura era y del peligro que suponía su existencia.

Shun no le pudo contradecir, después de todo había razón en las palabras de Iris, no por nada la vampiresa había lograda sobrevivido más de mil años de esta vida de guerra, siempre fue y será una persona táctica y de mente fría. Ya sabía que bajo su punto de vista, esta visita al santuario tenía más chances de ser un desastre que de ayudarlos en su campaña, pero esto era algo que él debía hacer y aunque su compañera todavía no lo sabía, él tenía un haz bajo la manga.

-Tarde o temprano nos íbamos a encontrar con Atena en esta batalla, tarde o temprano tendría que volver al Santuario, si Atena decide matarme…ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

Le dijo con marcada decisión en su voz, ya no pensaba huir de su pasado, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el circulo y los caballeros de Atena se encontraran, antes de que eso pasara tenía que hablar con Atena, ellos tenían que saber a lo que se enfrentaban, su decisión ya había sido tomada.

-lo hare me apoyes o no.-Sentencio finalmente.

Iris se cruzó de brazos y le ladeo el rostro visiblemente molesta, como lo odiaba cuando se ponía así de testarudo, pero ya conocía esa mirada y sería imposible que cambiara de opinión.

-Entonces tendremos que planear algo para esta noche-Termino diciendo en un tono de resignación, mientras le ladeaba el rostro y caminaba hacia el armario de la habitación, por más que fuera un suicidio tampoco podía dejarlo solo.- Aunque sigo sin saber cómo aras para poder pisar el santuario, es una Tierra Santa hay no podrás controlar tu cosmos, y no habrá nada que te evite ser influenciado por todas las emociones de las personas que estén junto a ti.

-Deberías aprender a confiar en mí.-Le respondió Shun, y con una leve sonrisa extrajo de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa de tela blanca.-Te acuerdas de Stering City*, me había sobrado un poco después de esa misión y Azrael me dio más.

-¿Eso es…?-Pregunto la vampiresa.

Shun asintió en respuesta, mientras ella extraía dos pequeños frascos de cinco militros, los cuales contenían un extraño líquido dorado. Iris lo pensó, ahora el riesgo de la misión había disminuido considerablemente, ya que con ello en su sangre Shun no estaría tan afectado por el cosmos de Atenea. Aun cuando su cosmos se viera disminuido, sus facultades físicas y mentales serian normales. En otras palabras podría actuar casi con normalidad. Debía aceptar que Shun había planeado bien las cosas, más esto no hacía que cambiara su opinión sobre la idea de tener que aliarse con los caballeros de Atenea.

-Sé que no confías en ellos, pero hayan hecho lo que haya hecho la orden en su pasado es diferente ahora, Atenea defiende a la humanidad y ahora la mayor amenaza para esta son los infiernos, tenemos un enemigo en común.-le dijo Shun adivinando su pensamiento.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo…mientras dure la guerra joven Shun.-El aludido volteo a verla rápidamente, después de todo Iris se refería a él de esa forma solamente cuando realmente estaba preocupada por él. Ella ya sabía que una alianza con Atena no era lo único que arrastraba a su compañero al Santuario y eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba.- Aunque hayan sido parte de tu pasado, recuerda que siempre serán guerreros que obedecen a su señora. Además…-Dudo un poco eligiendo las palabras apropiadas para continuar- Sabes que lo que la persona que fuiste, la que ellos conocieron no puede volver ¿Estás listo para ello?-Le pregunto, mientras lo miraba esperando poder discernir algún cambio de expresión, o algo que delatara sus verdaderas emociones.

-Lo sé, el pasado no es algo a lo que yo me pueda aferrar, pero tampoco es algo que pueda olvidar-Le respondió Shun, manteniendo su serenidad y su postura.

Iris esbozo una triste sonrisa, no le cabía duda de que Shun era un maldito masoquista, sabia lo fuerte que le sería para él volver a abrir aquella puerta de su pasado, un pasado que ella quizás no conocía mucho, pero que a él lo había marcado para siempre. Sin lugar a dudas Shun era uno de los demonios, no, el era demonio más particular que había visto, se aferraba aquellos ideales que tenía de su pasado, aun cuando contradijeran su propia naturaleza y le causaran dolor. Se negaba a olvidar lo que había sido, a olvidar esos ideales…no mejor dicho esa fe que él tenía, quizás esa era una de las razones por la cual le gustaba tanto, por la cual lo acompañaría aun a su infierno.

-Entonces deseo escuchar lo que has planeado para mañana.-Le dijo mientras abría el armario y extraía de hay un pequeño objeto plateado.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del hotel…**

El Peninsula Tokyo Hotel contaba con computadoras y acceso a internet, Ikki y Hyoga se encontraban en la quinta máquina de aquel corredor, observando la información que le había dado.

En el pendrive había varias radiografías, notas, e informes que pasaban frente a ellos, detalles de los proyectos y investigaciones que el Círculo llevaba a cabo. Al parecer buscaban entender la naturaleza de antiguas bestias míticas como la de los lycas, vampiros, además de varios otros tipos de criaturas y demonios. Podían verse las imágenes de los crueles experimentos y autopsias que realizaban con este propósito. Sometiendo a varios cientos de pobres criaturas a condiciones extremas, para saber su capacidad de resistencia, al dolor, al calor, al frio y a todo tipo de armas. Demonios semejantes a los caballos, los denominados kelpies con sus cuerpos encerrados en tubos y sus cubiertos por cientos de aguja y tubos intravenosos, incluso seres humanos eran participes de estos estudios. A simple vista se veía que no le importaban desmembrarlas, cortarlas o tortúralas con tal de ver como sus cuerpos funcionaban y de reconocer los límites de su fuerza y resistencia.

La información también mostraba los planos de una nueva especie de criatura, el fruto de todas las averiguaciones logradas por el Círculo. El proyecto Cerberus, una verdadera obra de bioingeniería creada a partir de los lycans, pero como los mismos científicos que lo crearon escribieron en el informe que ahora leían, "él era la perfección de la raza de lycans".

_Poseía el doble de la musculatura y fuerza que uno normal, para poder soportar mejor su peso los huesos de sus piernas y brazos poseían barras de acero quirúrgico implantados en su interior. Los dientes de sus mandíbulas había sido arrancados y sustituidos por versiones iguales de acero, que habían sido atornillados directamente al hueso, lo mismo habían hecho con las garras de sus patas._

Había una foto, que fue tomada desde detrás de un gran cristal, En ella se podía ver parte del cuerpo de un inmenso lobo blanco, el cual poseía una musculatura sorprendente. La bestia se alzaba en dos patas arrastrando las plateadas y gruesas cadenas que lo aprisionaban, mientras que sus fauces se abrían de forma desmedida, demostrando sus metálicos dientes en un dantesco gruñido. Sus ojos amarillentos inyectados de sangre destilaban ira, mientras que todo su blanco pelaje se hallaba cubierto de rojas y sangrentes heridas, algunas tan profundas que dejaban ver los huesos plateados que había debajo.

-Esto parece de locos.

Pronuncio Hyoga en voz baja, mientras veía aquella dantesca imagen, nunca antes había visto algo semejante, si bien conocía el aspecto de los hombres lobo, o por le menos se lo imaginaba, aquella criatura parecía ser un personaje de un videojuego de terror o de un anime gore*. Ikki a su lado no dijo nada, él también observaba atentamente la foto, en los ojos de aquella bestia se veía una furia que rayaba hacia la locura, como si le hubieran borrando todo rastro de humanidad que alguna vez existió en él.

-Veamos que más tiene-Dijo Hyoga al mismo tiempo que sacaba aquella imagen, realmente no le apetecía mucho verla.

Además de los experimentos y los proyectos, el Círculo había realizado un trabajo de recopilación de todos los mitos y leyendas del mundo, incluso con un complejo estudios de las religiones; (tanto las actuales como las pasadas). Era una investigación muy completa en la que aparecían los caballeros de Atena, inmediatamente reviso lo que había de ellos, pero no parecía tener mucha información, los únicos datos que había estaban relacionados con las armaduras, un ligera recopilación de los elementos que la componen, de sus usos y de sus posibles habilidades, al final del texto se encontraba una única foto.

La imagen mostraba lo que parecía ser paso a través de la montaña, oscurecido por la falta de luz y la densa bruma que lo cubría. El estrecho pasaje está recubierto de nieve y plagado de esqueletos humanos, los cuales estaban envestidos con grises y quebradas armaduras, debajo de ella había una leyenda escrita a lápiz

_Imagen tomada el dia…, (en esa parte había sido borrada)…en las montañas del Himalaya, durante la expedición al mítico Jamir_

-El cementerio de las armaduras-Dijo Hyoga mientras seguía observando la foto.

No tenías que era el lugar, después de todos unos pocos años atrás, él y Shyriu había ido hasta allí para recuperar y restaurar, algunas de las verdaderas armaduras de bronce que aun yacían en el lugar. Continuo leyendo, al final se declaraba a la misión como un fracasó y a los grupos alfa, beta y gama perdidos

El acuariano se recostó contra la silla con un gesto de cansancio, toda esta información y sobre todo las imágenes eran…inquietantes. Refutaba lo que Shun les había dicho y además…no creía posible que esas fotos pudieran ser hechas o alteradas por un ordenador, eran demasiado reales. Todo aumentaba más su duda sobre el pasado de Shun, ¿Toda esta información la había obtenido él?, ¿De dónde la había sacado? Quizás a esto se refería, cuando dijo que haba estado luchando contra el círculo, pero aun así esto no le respondía todas las preguntas que tenía.

Suspiro fastidiado, la aparición de Shun había le estaba ocasionando todo un vuelco en sus emociones y ahora le estaba costando poner en orden su cabeza, además de que no sabía muy bien lo que podría llegar a pasar desde ahora en adelante. Prácticamente de la nada Shun había aparecido, trayendo consigo el inicio de una nueva batalla, y demostrándose como el verdadero rostro de uno de los asesinos más buscados del momento. Dicho de esa manera la situación se hacía aún más extraña, es más en algunos momentos parecía que despertaría en su cabaña de Siberia y que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación, pero no el monitor frente a él seguía encendido, llamándolo a la realidad.

Mantenerse frio y sereno ante toda situación, esa era una de las principales características de los caballeros de los hielos, pero…..¡Qué carajo!, en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era poder subir hasta la otra habitación, agarrar a Shun y exigirle que le digiera absolutamente todo lo que había pasado estos últimos años, ¿Por qué no había dicho nada del circulo hasta este momento? y ¿Qué le habían hecho esos malditos para que ahora estuviera así?¿ Dónde había estado estos años?, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica Iris? Largo un bufido, odiaba con su alma toda esta situación, por lo menos gracias a dios su cerebro le advertía que era una mala idea, además…Shun no estaba como lo recordaba, sus ojos eran distintos, aquellos orbes que alguna vez fueron tan demostrativos, tan brillantes, se veían completamente opacos y fríos…

Volvió su vista hacia la pantalla, Shun les había dicho la verdad sobre el Círculo y después de ver esas imágenes, no le quedaban dudas de que debían ser detenidos. Aun ASÍ no estaba seguro de todo esto, pero lo que tenía en frente era una prueba de que Shun había vuelto, quizás no como alguna vez imagino que volvería, pero era él, realmente era Shun y estaba dispuesto a ayudarles.

-Ikki ¿Qué piensas?-Le pregunto a su compañero, después de todo Ikki conocía más a Shun que él, después de ver todo esto de seguro ya tenía su propia conclusión, más no obtuvo respuesta

Se volteó a verlo, el leonino se veía extremadamente tenso, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla, se notaba que estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a lo que mostraba.

La verdad era que hacía rato que Ikki había dejado de prestar atención a la computadora y a todo lo demás. No podía dejar de pensar en los experimentos del Círculo. Después de ver aquellas imágenes, esos cuerpos grotescamente destrozados en las autopsias, las radiografías de huesos llenos de metal y los ojos del Cerberos…su expresión de dolor y furia. Realmente no le cabía duda que se enfrentaban a unos verdaderos monstros, seres que no se detenían ante nada ni ante nadie con tal de obtener lo que deseen. No tenían ni la más mínima consideración a la vida, ni les importaba el dolor o el sufrimiento que podían causar, incluso llegaban a experimentar con seres humanos y otros demonios, ¿No se supone que ellos también eran demonios? Y lo peor era que esos mismos monstruo habían tenido a Shun ¿Acaso podría ser qué su hermano…haya sido otro de sus experimentos?

Aquel pensamiento logro revolverle por dentro, haciendo que apretara sus puños con rabia en un gesto que no paso desapercibido por el caballero de Acuario.

-¿Ikki?-Le volvió a preguntar, ligeramente sorprendido por su repentino cambio de carácter.

La mirada que recibió del leonino hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera, pues en sus ojos azules se reflejaba la oscura idea que surcaba su mente, si esos malditos…si eso malditos le habían hecho eso a su hermano…. Apretó más sus manos y bufo dejando de ver a Hyoga, dejarse llevar por su ira no serviría de nada en estos momentos y ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí, ni de que le preguntara nada, así que sin mirar a su compañero con voz parca le respondió.

-En nada.

Era obvio que pensaba en algo, Hyoga le iba a volver a hablar, pero el leonino adivino su intención y se levantó de su silla dispuesto a irse.

-Deberías ir a descansar, hade casi dos días que no dormimos, yo me voy.-Le dijo mientras se marchaba, pero no pudo caminar mucho ya que la fuerte voz de Hyoga lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo podría descansar en un momento así?-Miro al leonino con recelo-¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanta necesidad de irte?

Ikki no volteo a verlo, con un tono cortante le dijo -Mañana partiremos para el santuario, yo que tu intentaría estar lo más alerta posible con lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Sin decir más se retiró dejando al ruso sin poder objetar sus palabras, pero de todas formas era algo que Hyoga ya sabía, sea lo que sea que haya puesto así a Ikki, si él no quería decirlo ni la misma Atena podría hacerlo hablar. Bueno por lo menos ahora que el leonino se había ido podría apoyar sus piernas sobre su silla. Volvió a concentrar su atención en la pantalla, tenía la ligera sospecha del lugar a donde iría Ikki, sea lo que sea que haya pensado estaba seguro de que iría a sacarse la duda personalmente.

Saco la memoria de la computadora, quizás lo mejor sería hacerle caso y descansar un poco, intentar poner un poco en orden sus ideas, después de todo no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría y además….debía pensar en cómo hablar con Shun. Parecía que el mundo no le quería dar tiempo para ello, estaba seguro que esta noche no podría…y mañana a primera ahora partían para el Santuario. Aun no sabía lo que pasaría en el Santuario y siendo sinceros no deseaba pensar en ello.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Ikki se encontraba en su pasillo mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto que le correspondía, más paso de largo de él y se fue a la habitación contigua. Se disponía a golpear la puerta pero por unos momentos dudo. Realmente deseaba hablar a solas con su hermano, sin Atena, sin ese ángel, sin nadie más, tan solo deseaba hablar con él. Pero se había dado cuenta que durante todo este tiempo Shun había tenido prudente distancia, sólo deseaba hablar del asunto que le confería y había evitado hablar sobre lo que era o de su pasado…y de cierta forma lo entendía. Después de todo después que estuvo en la Isla reina muerte nunca quiso hablar, no quería contarles de lo que había hecho o vivido en esos años, ya que no se enorgullecía de ello, esos recuerdos estaban vetados para él y Shun siempre respeto su decisión. Curiosa manera de enseñar tiene la vida. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que pudiera sentir su hermano por lo que él había pasado en la Isla Reina Muerte, no hasta este momento.

Al final se dispuso a golpear la puerta, pero no fue necesario, apenas la toco esta se abrió como si alguien la hubiera tirado desde el otro lado. Aunque nadie lo pudo haber hecho, pues cuando esta se abrió pudo ver a su hermano acostado en una de las camas, tenía los brazos cruzados por debajo de su cabeza, y sus ojos perdidos en la pared.

-Hola Ikki

Le dijo Shun, mientras volteaba a verlo, luego se levantó lo suficiente para quedar sentado sobre la cama, no le sorprendía la visita, después de todo aun recordaba como era su hermano y estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar a solas con él. El caballero de leo avanzo por la habitación si prestarle atención a la puerta, que lentamente se cerró detrás de él.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, Ikki sólo camino hasta llegar a la cama que se encontraba al lado de la que su hermano ocupaba y se sentó en ella. Un incómodo silencio reino durante un tiempo hasta que Shun decidió cortarlo con una simple pregunta.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Hablar-Le respondió su hermano, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos….

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

La noche paso con desmedida rapidez y pronto la mañana se hiso presente, apenas marcaron las doce de la mañana se dispusieron para partir…

Shun ya se encontraba al lado del mismo mustang negro que había usado el día anterior para buscar a sus compañeros, mantenía su vista en la salida del hotel, viendo como Ikki y Hyoga por fin salían de él. Habían acordado con Ikki que viajarían en el Jet de la fundación Kido, eso le era bastante conveniente. Como todos sus documentos lo hacían figurar con una edad de diecinueve, si bien acordaba con su apariencia, terminaba siendo una molestia para entrar y salir de los países en los que se le consideraba menor de edad.

-¿Estás listo?-Asintió a la pregunta de su hermano y espero que continuara-El avión se encuentra en la Mansión, ya hay un piloto esperándonos.

Shun volvió a asentir nuevamente y rodeo el auto para sentarse en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Ikki y Hyoga se dirigieron hacia atrás a dejar las cajas de pandora en el baúl.

-¿Hablaste con él?

Le pregunto en voz baja Hyoga, aprovechando que Shun se había subido vehículo. Aunque fue una pregunta sonó más como una afirmación, si bien el caballero de los hielos no era necesariamente curioso, Ikki no estaba actuando normalmente, lo veía tenso y demasiado enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, estaba más que seguro que Ikki había hablado con Shun, después de todo no lo había vuelto a la habitación que les habían dado. Su compañero asintió en silencio, mientras acomodaba su armadura. Si había ido hablar con Shun, y aun resonaban en su mente las palabras que este le había dicho…lo que le había mostrado.

-No sé si tiene que ver el hecho que sea un demonio, o que sea debido a lo que le hicieron esos hijos de puta pero ahora es diferente. Cuando lo veo, veo a mi hermano, pero al mismo tiempo…a cambiado.-Dijo en tono bastante seco, aquello era algo que a él mismo le costaba entender, lo que había visto o más bien sentido aquella noche le había resultado francamente perturbado…sobre todo al saber que era su hermano quien lo provocaba.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Hyoga no lograba comprender las palabras de su compañero, si era cierto que cuando vio a Shun si estaba algo cambiado, des pues de todo habían pasado más de siete años y en el lugar en el que estuvo…no era uno de los mejores. Pero por el rostro que le mostraba Ikki, parecía ser mucho más serio y profundo de lo que se veía a simple vista. El Leonino siempre había sido el más secano a Shun, él era su hermano y que le dijera eso, ¿Realmente podía haber cambiado tanto? Miro a su compañero esperando una respuesta.

-Sea lo que sea que le hicieron esos hijos de puta para hacerlo lo que ahora es…realmente lo cambio, lo cambiaron-Dijo el caballero de leo con marcada rabia en sus palabas, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza el pobre baúl. Logrando llamar brevemente la atención de Shun. Por unos momentos el caballero de leo quedo en silencio, finalmente término pronunciando las únicas cosas que si sabía.-Ahora si entiendo por qué actúa así, ahora entiendo por qué cree que es un mostró.

Sin decir más camino hasta el costado del vehículo y subió en la parte de atrás. Dejando a un Hyoga ligeramente sorprendió y desconcertado por su actitud, pero el tiempo pasaba y tenían un vuelo que tomar, apenas subió al auto Shun lo arranco. Quedo unos minutos pensando en las palabras de Ikki, el caballero de leo aún se mostraba extraño, sabía que eran pocas las cosas que podrían hacer que el leonino se comportara de esa manera.¿Que le habría dicho Shun para estar así? Otra cosa capto rápidamente su atención, la chica de cabellos negros, la supuesta compañera Shun no se hallaba con ellos.

-¿Y tú compañera?-Le pregunto.

-Ella se fue anoche, la vino a buscar Prometeo.

-¿Creí que te acompañaría?

-Iris ya se encuentra en Atenas, de seguro debe estar buscando un lugar donde quedarnos. Además no podría venir con nosotros en un viaje de día y…-Shun dudo en que palabra usar para describir mejor la situación.- nos hubiera sido difícil lidiar con su "equipaje"

Hyoga enarco una ceja, dándole a entender fácilmente que debería explicarlo mejor, e Ikki de pronto pareció interesarse por la charla de los dos.

-Los vampiros si viajan en ataúdes, es más una costumbre antigua que una necesidad.-Les explicó Shun-En la antigüedad los trasportes más usuales eran los carruajes y las carretillas, como un vampiro no puede estar muchas horas bajo el sol el ataúd era un medio seguro para viajar. Cubren completamente el cuerpo y no tienen muchas aberturas que permitan pasar la luz solar. En la actualidad con la invención de los vidrios polarizados ya no son tan necesarios, pero Iris en un vampiresa antigua y le gusta conservar algunas de sus tradiciones.

-Prefiere viajar en trasporte privado y si bien el Jet de Saori lo es…sería extraño que nos vean entrar con un ataúd de madera de 1,60 metros.

-Parece que es toda una cuestión viajar con eso.-le dijo Hyoga después de imaginarse un poco lo que sería cargar con ello.

-No tanto-Le respondió Shun elevando ligeramente sus hombros, andar con un ataúd acuestas ya no le parecía algo excéntrico, sobre todo considerando todo lo que había visto, de hecho era algo muy cotidiano dentro del mundo de los vampiros.-. Lleva tantos años con él que sabe muy bien cómo o en que llevarlo y no siempre lo lleva con ella, lo hace si tiene que pasar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar o siente que será importante.

-¿Entonces han viajado bastante?

Shun lo pensó un poco antes de responder esa pregunta.

-Sí, últimamente hemos estado viajando mucho estos años, aunque es mejor así, de esa forma le es más difícil tanto para el FBI como para el Círculo rastrearme. Ya les debieron de haber contado sobre algunos de los lugares donde he estado, o por lo menos donde Dark ha estado.

-¿Todo esos viajes los has hecho siguiendo al Círculo?, Fue así como conseguiste esta información ¿No?-le pregunto Hyoga mientas observaba una vez más la memoria que recién había sacado de su bolsillo.

Shun negó, mientras continuaba con los ojos en el camino.-También he hecho viajes por las misiones que nos da Azrael, pero la información que te he dado esa si la obtuve cuando visitamos varias bases del mismo círculo. Así como el Santuario y sus centros de entrenamiento, el Círculo posee una base principal y varias otras bases secundarias alrededor de todo el globo. Algunas son más importantes que otras, ya que se ubican en zonas estratégicas que les brindan recursos a la organización, o que les sirven para llevar a cabo algún objetivo u experimento.

-Algunas de las imágenes eran fotos, ¿Ustedes tomaron algunas?.-Por primera vez hablo Ikki.

Shun asintió.-Si algunas imágenes no eran parte de los archivos que pudimos obtener, ya que son en realidad fotos que saco Prometeo en el mismo lugar, otras son fotos que habían sido sacadas por los científicos de círculo…para informar de sus avances o para los informes de trabajo.

-¿Has estado al lado de esas cosas?-Interrumpió el ruso-, Es decir de esas criaturas.

Shun volvió a asentir, aunque no le dijo que no solo había estado frente a frente con esas cosas, si no que él mismo había destruido al prototipo uno y dos.

-El cerberus no es lo peor que tiene el Círculo o lo peor que han hecho-Le respondió, su voz se había tornado repentinamente seria-. El cerberus era solamente un proyecto de medio tiempo, más un juguete que otra cosa. El verdadero poder del Círculo radica en los ocho demonios principales, los infiernos, comparados con ellos los cerberos no son nada.

Las últimas palabras de Shun sonaron con un tono extremadamente frio, casi como una advertencia, después de todo él ya sabía con lo que se enfrentarían y después de esta noche todos sus antiguos compañeros también lo sabrían. Estaba seguro de que Hyoga, ni ninguno de sus otros hermanos volverían a verlo de la misma manera, no después de esta noche.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Mientras, en otra parte del mundo….**

-No quiero que llevemos eso con nosotras.

Dijo con marcada determinación a sus dos compañeras, mientras la seguía a través de ese estrecho corredor de concreto. La mujer que parecía tener veinte años de claros rasgos anglosajones se veía visiblemente nerviosa, no lo entendía, era una misión de investigación o más bien exploración, normalmente llevarían poco armamento y quizás uno o dos depredadores. Entonces ¿Por qué de repente se les ordenaba llevar con ellas semejante cosa? No solo eso, sino que además también les habían asignado otros dos compañeros, les daban semejante cantidad de depredadores y todo un equipo nuevo. Desde leguas podía ver que semejante preparación no era para una simple misión de exploración, no había algo más que no les querían decir.

-Es una orden de arriba, no podemos cuestionarla-Le respondió de manera cortante su compañera, quien debería ser diez años mayor que ella, poseía una piel morena que combinaba a la perfección con sus cabellos negros.-, acéptalo porque no es algo que no volveré a discutir.-Sus ojos verdes le regalaron una mirada extremadamente severa a la joven rubia, logrando callarla inmediatamente.

-Rosa debes admitir que esto es extraño-Dijo su otra compañera uniéndose a la charla, era una mujer que tenía casi la misma edad que la morocha, de tez oliva poseía una larga y lacia cabellera azabache.-. María tiene razones para estar preocupada, no es normal que nos pidan llevar semejante criatura para una misión que es solamente de exploración. He estado averiguando sobre el santuario, las leyendas hablan de grandes guerreros, los denominados asesinos de dioses, es obvio que los infiernos están preocupados por averiguar si estos guerreros realmente existen o si son así de fuertes. Esta misión podría ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que pensamos…o de lo que se nos dijo. Además…recuerda que los grupos que fueron al Himalaya no regresaron, se dice que su investigación también estaba relacionada con el Santuario.

La castaña suspiro, si sabía de aquello y también del hecho de que ellas eran soldados bajos en la jerarquía del círculo, por lo que eran fácilmente desechables. Debían estar atentas y cuidar muy bien sus espaldas. El hecho de que les hubieran dado para su misión a más de veinte depredadores de batalla, que les hubieran puesto con esos dos hombres y que tuvieran que llevar esa arma era preocupante, el Círculo gastaría en equipo de más para asegurar su seguridad, no, les habían dado todo eso por otra razón, pero…¿Cuál?

-Se lo que piensan-Les dijo a ambas-, pero desobedecer una orden no es una opción, tendremos que mantenernos alertas para lo que pueda pasar- Sus compañeras asintieron sabiendo que tendría razón, pronto salieron de aquel pasillo y se encontraron con lo que parecía ser el hangar de una base militar. Había varios aviones estacionados, pero ellas se dirigieron a un Shaanxi Y-8, un avión de trasporte militar de tamaño mediano, élcual se hallaba listo para salir.

-Entonces están listas señoritas. –Les saludo cálidamente un hombre de muy buen parecido, que se encontraba arado cerca del avión. Tenía treinta años y poseía unos ojos de un marrón muy oscuro, llevaba su cabello de igual tonalidad corto.

Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una simple camisa blanca, lo más llamativo de él era una profunda cicatriz que le recorría todo el costado de toda su mejilla izquierda. El hombre las miro de arriba abajo, eran bastante lindas sus acompañantes, lástima que aquel uniforme militar tapara tanto y que sus bellos cabellos tuvieran que estar atados. Les sonrió suavemente, pero ninguna de ellas le devolvió la sonrisa ya conocían bien a "sus compañeros" de misión, el hombre capto su desagrado y les sonrió más ampliamente dejándoles ver los dos filosos colmillos que adornaban su blanca dentadura.

La mujer de cabellos negros ignorando su siniestra sonrisa y su mirada maliciosa le dijo.

-Nosferatu* Loring, miembro de la elite de los cuervos negro, estamos a sus órdenes y a las de señor Marcus. –Las tres mujeres agacharon sus cabezas, muy a su pesar aquel ser era sus superior.

-Entonces partamos inmediatamente.

La voz firme y severa de otro hombre se escuchó, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo. Aquel sujeto se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta del avión, sus ojos negros mostraban una fiera mirada, esta y su cabello negro cortado al estilo militar le daban un aspecto severo. Él también poseía una cicatriz en su rostro, esta empezaba en su frente y pasaba por sobre su ojo izquierdo bajando por todo su rostro en línea recta.

_Marcus_, pensó para sus adentros la mujer de cabellos negros. Por suerte también estarían con ellas, con más de mil setecientos años de edad, Marcus era un vampiro antiguo, su carácter regio y firme no soportaba las estupideces ni el fracaso, por lo que de seguro mantendría a raya a su compañero. El otro vampiro borro sus sonrisa, no podría seguir "divirtiéndose" con sus compañeras, no mientras el viejo anduviera cerca.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**En los cielos de Grecia, faltando dos minutos para las nueve….**

El viaje trascurrió sin muchas más conversaciones ni sobresaltos, en unos minutos ya habían llegado a la mansión y en otros más se encontraban volando rumbo a Grecia. Para Hyoga resulto realmente largo, todo estuvo demasiado silencio, ambos hermanos estaban concentrado en sus pensamientos, bueno por lo menos Ikki, a decir verdad Shun sólo se contentaba con observar por la ventanilla. Comenzaba a extrañar a Seiya y su capacidad para decir estupideces, en cualquier momento o situación, por lo menos eso servía para romper el hielo.

Miro por la ventana, a lo lejos ya podía distinguir el inmenso santuario de Atena, anunciándole que por fin estaban llegando a su destino. Aterrizaron en el gran anfiteatro, (el mismo que usaron durante la batalla de las doce casas), mientras sus dos compañeros se calzaban sus armaduras doraras; siguiendo el marcado protocolo, Shun aprovecho para examinar un poco el lugar. Camino por el anfiteatro, observando como la luz del sol bañaba el blanco mármol de las construcciones griegas, dejándolas ver como blancas perlas que adornaba el árido paisaje de montaña. El anfiteatro en el que estaba parado, el inmenso reloj de fuego, el camino de las doce casas que se veían a la lejanía y todas las demás construcciones se veían exactamente como hace siete años atrás, después de que todos reconstruyeran el santuario…era como si la última batalla nunca hubiera pasado.

-Reconstruimos todo después de la última guerra. Todo se hiso según los planos originales que estaban almacenados en la biblioteca principal, por suerte esta no fue muy dañada durante la última batalla.

Pronuncio Hyoga adivinándole el pensamiento, mientras que con detenimiento se ponía a observar las reacciones de su compañero, no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero de pronto sentía que el carácter de Shun había cambiado. Incluso hubiera jurado ver un leve brillo en sus ojos, mientras contemplaba el lugar.

Shun asintió dándole a entender que lo había escuchado, luego levanto su vista para miraba el reloj de fuego que estaba encendido. Desde hace siete años que no lo había visto, era esta la misma tierra que había recibido su sangre y la de sus hermanos, la misma que le había enseñado el valor de la amistad, el compañerismo y el sacrificio…Un lugar que durante todo este tiempo había sido relegado a lo más profundos de su memoria, a no ser nada más que un mero recuerdo olvidado, encerrado en un pasado que no deseaba enfrentar. Ahora ese mismo lugar resurgía del olvido, recordándole todo lo que alguna vez fue, recordándole que el pasado era algo de lo que no se puede escapar.

Desvió su mirada rápidamente reprimiendo aquellas emociones y los recuerdos que le traían, no debía olvidarse de su misión, no podía permitírselo en estos momentos. Además podía sentir como el cosmos de Atena se extendía por todo el sitio, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara al mismo tiempo que se agudizaban sus sentidos, ese cálido cosmos que alguna vez lo apoyo ahora le incomodaba notablemente y lo mantenía en un estado de alerta constante, era como si algo en su interior le advirtiera que él ya no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Suspiro pese a que había tomado los recaudos necesarios, aun con el inhibidor corriendo por sus venas, no podía evitar que su cuerpo sufriera los estragos de estar en una tierra santa, ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerse sereno.

-Shun.

La voz de su hermano lo llamo haciendo que se volteara.

-La reunión será en el templo que se encuentra frente al coliseo, hay nos estarán esperando Saori junto con los otros caballeros dorados….-El caballero de Leo miraba intensamente a su hermano, se percató de que su la mirada de Shun se había endurecido notablemente y su postura era más tensa…como si inconscientemente se preparara para una pelea.- ¿Estás listo?-Si bien la pregunta de Ikki era esa, a Shun le había sonado más como un ¿Estas bien?

-Sí –Respondió con el tono más tranquilo que pudo mantener en ese momento, no deseaba levantar sospechas.-, será mejor que vallamos…por mi condición no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en el santuario.

Siguió a sus compañeros a través de la calzada que llevaba hasta el templo principal, sabiendo que este momento seria decisivo.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Lugar desconocido.**

El hombre de unos vientres años se encontraba concentrado en el monitor de su computadora de trabajo, la mesa en la que trabajaba se encontraba llena de planos, esquemas e informes de sus otros trabajos. Dejo de lado por un momento la pantalla de la computadora y agarro una de las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa, sus ojos verdes recorrieron rápidamente los informes que contenía buscando la información que en ese momento precisaba. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, viendo la ficha medica del sujeto atrajo hacia él el micrófono de su computadora, y dijo.

-Aumenten el rango para la segunda prueba.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor provino desde los parlantes de la máquina, mientras que él volvía a observar con mucha más fascinación el monitor, deleitándose con el dolor que observaba, pero esto no era solamente placer. Se acercó más a la pantalla y estudio con detenimiento las expresiones de dolor de la víctima, preguntándose cuanto más podría aguantar, luego volvió a acercar el micrófono a su boca.

-Auméntenlo más.-Su voz sonó con la fría suavidad de quien sabe que será complacido con rapidez.

El resultado de su orden no se hiso esperar y un nuevo grito; aún más fuerte que el primero, lleno toda la habitación, luego de él sobrevinieron intensos sollozos entremezclados con suplicas de piedad.

-mmm, ya suplica-Se dijo a si mismo de manera despectiva, sinceramente le parecía patético que fuera tan pronto, después de todo había esperado que su rango de resistencia al dolor fuera mucho mayor-. Repitan la prueba con el mismo rango otra vez.

Una nueva sinfonía de gritos y llantos lleno la habitación, mientras él seguía observando con interés la pantalla donde se mostraba al agonizante espécimen. Sin dudas era un espectáculo digno de contemplar, pero tenía también varios otros trabajos que llevar a cabo, sobre todo ahora que estaba al tanto de las últimas noticias.

-Aumenten el rango al máximo.-Pronuncio con sumo placer, al mismo tiempo que una suave sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Se escuchó un alarido de Terror desgarrador, como la pobre criatura que lo llevo a cabo debió hubiera desgarrado sus cuerdas bocales al liberarlo, después de ese intenso pero corto grito el silencio de la muerte reino.

El hombre que estaba frente al monitor de la pantalla cerro sus ojos en un gesto de suma decepción, aun con la sangre demoniaca viajando por sus venas los seres humanos seguían siendo criaturas demasiado sensibles y débiles, ideales para alimentarse, pero inútiles a la hora de servir a una investigación seria. La gran mayoría de ellos moría rápidamente, aun con los procedimientos más sencillos, quizás debería seguir trabajando con los lycans o conseguirse algunos nosferatus.

Con un suave suspiro se levantó de su escritorio, aquel sujeto era bastante alto con un rostro de rasgos bien marcados, su nariz era bastante recta y su piel era de un suave color oliva, mientras que sus ojos eran de un profundo verdes. Todo esos rasgos daban a deducir un posible origen griego, más esa era solo una simple fachada para ocultar el mostró que era. Ato su largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello negro con una coleta, para luego tomo uno grandes lentes circulares de su escritorio, los cuales guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca. Había sido entretenido, pero sería mejor que se pusiera trabajar en algo más…fructífero.

Camino por el complejo laboratorio en el que trabajaba, este era realmente un lujo, tenía los mejores y más avanzados instrumentos de análisis y estudio que este mundo le podía ofrecer. Había tenido que mandar a sus propios siervos para que prepararan este lugar antes de su llegada, deseaba aprovechar al máximo su estadía en la Tierra. Tenía que agradecer que por lo menos en esta era los seres humanos habían alcanzado el suficiente conocimiento, como para crear aparatos más o menos aceptables de trabajo.

-Haa, Qué mejor hora que mejor manera para comenzar el día, que escuchar la dulce canción de las almas sufridas y sus gritos de agonía.

La voz hiso que volteara a ver al intruso que osaba interrumpirlo en su trabajo.

-Asmodeus- Dijo, mientras que sarcástica sonrisa adorno su rostro al reconocer al demonio parado frente a él.-Me sorprende que un artista tan amante de "lo natural" se pasee por el área de laboratorios.

El demonio de ojos malva y cabellos plateados le sonrió complacido.

-inmensa serpiente ¿Acaso temes que alguien se acerqué a tu madriguera?, Sabes que la ciencia también es un arte.

-Siempre fuiste un gran orador-En respuesta su compañero sonrió con autosuficiencia-, pero conociéndote a eso no es lo único a lo que has venido.

-Mi querido hermano, lo que me a traído hasta aquí es un mi pasión, he visto tus maravillosas creaciones, en especial la del Drake y quizás podríamos aliarnos en un trabajo.-Le dijo mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio y se apoyaba en él-Tus criaturas son maravillosas, pero pueden serlo aún más si le damos ligeros toques de estética.

-No sacrificare la efectividad por la simple estética, además tu como creador…mis creaciones son útiles, serviciales y sobre todo controlables no como las tuyas.

-¿Zafira es controlable?

La pregunta logro que su compañero apretara la boca y se mordiera la lengua. Asmodeus mantuvo su tranquila sonrisa, mientras esperaba una respuesta que de seguro no iba a llegar.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-Como lo pensó, a su "querido" amigo no le quedó más remedio que cambiar de tema, después de todo nunca aceptaría aquella derrota.

-Es simple solo dime si lo puedes lograr -saco una cuaderno de dibujo que traía consigo y se lo mostro a su compañero.-, dime Leviatán ¿Qué os parece?

El demonio observo con detenimiento el dibujo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en su boca, la verdad en que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido practicar con ellos.

-Creo que tengo un nuevo trabajo-Dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro demonio, mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchaba.

¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Con la ruptura del cuarto seño somos libres del tratado de mascarada. Por fin está dispuesto mi escenario, en breve podré representar mi mejor obra de arte…pero necesito algunos actores. Tu sabes cómo me encantan las románticas historias de la oscura edad media, aquellos valientes siervos de dios que se pusieron a cazar a todos los demonios y herejes de este mundo, mientras que los nobles seguían los ideales del Rey Arturo y su caballeros, justificando como actos nobles la vida de guerra que llevaban.

-Sera interesante ver tú obra que quieres preparar.

-Hoo, será muy dramática-Dijo con efusión mientras extendía sus brazos dándole énfasis a sus palabras.-Mis caballeros cabalgaran en contra de la oscuridad, como lo hicieron en el siglo doce, nuevamente se alzaran a la caza del demonio de ojos carmesí.

:_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Ingreso al inmenso salón seguido de cerca por Ikki y Hyoga, y camino hasta llegar al palco que se encontraba justo en medio del lugar, mientras que sus dos acompañantes se quedaron parados a prudente distancia detrás de él.

Con facilidad reconoció el lugar, era el mismo salón que alguna vez uso Arles para dominar con puño de Hierro el santuario. Aunque con el régimen de Atena su decoración había cambiado bastante, ahora el lugar estaba mucho más iluminado y el gran dragón rojo enroscado en la calavera, que alguna vez decoro la pared casi toda la pared del frente, había sido sustituido por la imagen de la blanca justicia. Por sobre esta se alzaba un gran palco circular que surgía desde el segundo piso, en donde Saori Shyriu y Seiya lo observaban, ambos caballeros se encontraban bastante sorprendidos por verlo vivo, aunque ellos no eran los únicos presentes. Sheena Jabu y Kiki también se hallaban en el salón apoyados en barandales del segundo piso; no le sorprendió que los tres ahora portaran sus respectivas armaduras doradas, antes de la última guerra ellos eran los candidatos más probables.

La que fue alguna vez su diosa lo miraba con gran serenidad aunque al mismo tiempo se podía ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, estaba seguro de que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que era o por lo menos lo intuía, después de todo había sido bastante precavida con su visita. No sólo al llamar a seis caballeros dorados, sino también por el lugar que escogió para verlo, el salón contaba con solo una entrada y salida, además de que el balcón en donde esta era prácticamente inaccesible, además de que le brindaba una completa visión de todo el salón.

-Shun.

Saori lo llamo, mientras que sus ojos seguían fijos en él, desde el primer momento que lo vio se dio cuenta a través de esos fríos ojos verdeazulados, que el joven que se hallaba frente a ella ya no era el caballero de Andrómeda que alguna vez le sirvió.

-¿Es cierto?-Le pregunto.

-El hecho de que este frente a ti es la mejor prueba de que todo lo que has oído de mi es verdad, tanto lo de los infiernos, lo del circulo y lo de Dark.-Shun le respondió con una extraña y fría calma-. Además-Por un momento agacho su mirada y extrajo un pequeño reloj de bolcillo plateado de su campera, en el cual pudo ver reflejada parte de su rostro.-, creo que con veintitrés años mi apariencia delata mi verdadera condición.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

En la pregunta de su diosa pudo distinguir un atisbo de dolor, ya sabía a lo qué se refería y sinceramente no tenía muchos deseos de responderle, pero ya estaba en ese lugar.

-Solo los demonios pueden salir del Tártaro, soló ellos pueden sobrevivir en semejante lugar, todo lo demás se muere, o se trastorna y se va pudriendo lentamente…hasta que solo es una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue-Le respondió mientras jugaba con el reloj en sus manos-. La única forma de convertirte en un demonio es firmar el pacto con uno, sólo puedes hacerlo cuando tu deseo es el mismo que el del demonio, cuando tu mente ya esta tan podrida como la de él…

Llamo la atención de todo el lugar con tan frías palabras, mientras sus ojos seguían fijados en la cubierta plateada del reloj.

-Atenea ya sabes para lo único que sirve un demonio, el máximo deseo que albergan todos ellos en si es el mismo, es simplemente la destrucción. En esos momentos yo solo quería hacerlo pedazos, a él, a ella y todos, después de todo eran…son la misma mierda. No me importaba el precio ni lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, ya no podía sentir nada más, ni el dolor, ni la tristeza, ni la desesperación que durante tiempo me embargo. Sólo los recuerdos me quedaban y me deje llevar por ellos, reavivaron mi dolor que rápidamente le dio paso a la ira, la ira a la furia y la furia al vacío. Al final la destrucción fue lo único que quedo, yo solamente anhelaba su muerte, hacerlo pedazos y destrozarlo como tantas veces lo hizo él.

-Fue esa la razón, por eso firme el pacto para lograr mi deseo y que su alma dejara de existir. Ahora estoy aquí.

Un intenso silencio reino en la habitación después de que sus frías palabras fueran pronunciadas, con todos los ojos del lugar fijos sobre él, pero el rostro de Shun no presentaba ningún cambio manteniéndose tan inmutable como cuando había entrado. En el Tártaro había aprendido a manejar sus emociones, dejándolas de lado cuando fuera necesario, esa fue la mejor forma que hayo de sobrevivir en ese infierno. Ahora una vez más la usaba para plantarse frente a sus compañeros y a su diosa, aquellos con los que vivió y con los que codo a codo lucho en tantas batallas, las personas por las que hubiera muerto y matado, las que eran su razón de estar hay.

-Atenea aquí no hay un alma que puedas salvar-Le respondió con una tranquilidad más parecía una aceptación, después de todo no podía cambiar lo que era, ya lo había aceptado. Sintiendo la mirada que la diosa y sus demás compañeros le regalaban al escuchar esas fatales palabras.-, pero si deseas salvar las demás almas que habitan este mundo te convendría escucharme.

Dejo de mirar el reloj y levanto la vista hacia la diosa, quien apenas ver sus ojos aferro con fuerza el bastón de Nike, al mismo tiempo que los caballeros que estaban a su lado se ponían en un estado de alerta. Los ojos de Shun había cambiado radicalmente, sus iris se habían vuelto de un carmesí tan intenso como la sangre, mientras que sus negras pupilas se habían alargado al punto de asemejarse a las de felino. Ya no los miraba como antes, su mirada había obtenido un nuevo brillo, uno mucho más cruel, dejando ver la verdadera oscuridad que había en su alma, dejándole ver a todos los presentes lo que realmente era.

Hyoga miraba la cara que ahora tenían sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo que intentaba procesar las palabras de Shun, dichas en un tono tan frio y vacío que jamás pensó escuchar en el caballero de Andrómeda. A su lado Ikki parecía el único en toda la sala que no se hallaba impresionado o shockeado por ello, ya sabía la mirada que debería estar viendo Atenea y sus demás compañeros en estos momentos…él ya la había visto antes.

Unos brillantes ojos rojos que reflejaban una férrea determinación, la misma mirada que había visto cuando mato a Alexander, no…En estos momentos en aquella mirada debía ser la misma que su hermano le mostro la noche anterior. Inconscientemente apretó los puños al recordarlo, pues aun que le doliera saberlo, no podía negar que la verdad, al por fin entender la razón por la que su hermano no desear volver…la razón de su miedo y dolor.

_Soy tu hermano, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que tu cosmos, tu instinto, tu corazón de mí en estos momentos?_

Todavía recordaba esas palabras, pronunciada por la suave voz de Shun, en un tono tan sereno como el cristal, pero que aun así sonaba terriblemente escalofriante. Se las dijo la noche anterior, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos felinos y que le demostraba su cosmos…su nuevo cosmos. Aquello le revelaba el demonio que realmente era, lo que no podía ocultar.

Porque, por más que se viera como un humano, como su hermano…en sus ojos carmesí se veía el abismo del infierno.

Continuara…

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

xD que lindo final….

Okey Ikki quiere matarme, pero por ahora todavía está intentando asimilar el cambio de su hermano, (Aunque mejor chicho aun esta shockeado por este), así que me da tiempo para tramar una estrategia de supervivencia…y bueno Shun se la pasa la vida en el filo, si bien no le gusta ser lo que es, lo acepta…Bueno tampoco es fácil ser lo que es, sinceramente es un demonio, un depredador, pero por lo menos a aprendido a maneja su naturaleza y sus emociones. Cuando lo necesita es capaz de dejarlas completamente de lado sus emociones y concentrarse únicamente en la misión que tiene que cumplir, lo cual lo hace extremadamente efectivo a la hora de llevar a cabo un trabajo, ¿Cómo lo aprendió? Y…eso lo sabrán más adelante.

Aclaraciones.

Stering City*-pueblo de los EEUU, donde Shun tuvo que hacer uno de sus dichosos "trabajitos", si alguien conoce la ubicación no diga nada que es sorpresa :3

Shun-Si que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué gusto de andar convirtiéndome en un cazador de mitos? Para colmo que él era…

N/V-¡SHHHHHH!, ¡No! Des spoliers

N/V- xD

anime gore*- Animes extremadamente violentos, (bueno alguno no tanto), que tienen alto contenido de sangre, pelas y algunas insinuaciones sexuales, (lo último no es para todos).Que por alguna razón Hyoga conoce.

Hyoga-¬¬

N/V-Encontré ciertas ovas de Blood+ y Hellsing ultímate en tu cuarto :3-Muestra los susodichos mangas, que rápidamente le son arrebatados por el ruso.

Nosferatu*-Es otro nombre que se les da a los vampiros, apodo recibido en la Europa Oriental, según el Docto Van Helsing xD, si bien mis vampiros no son como los de Bran Stoker, no puedo dejar mencionar esta obra, que es parte de la cultura vampírica

Como siempre gracias por leer n_n, perdone la demora :P reedite mucho este capítulo y lo cambie como cinco veces es que no llegaba a una versión que me gustara :3

Gradecemos a:

Fabiola Brambila, Vegen Isennawa, darkacuario, Shuny, Tepucihuatl-Shun, andromedanebular, Guest, Mary y Andromeda-Chan

Por sus mensajes n_n, espero que os haya gustado y agradecemos el fan art que decora la portada de este capitulo :D


	10. Lo mejor

Pre dtLos personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo jugando con la luz y la oscuridad

Por eso les ofrezco esta historia que busca ver donde empieza y termina la cordialidad

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Huuuy se que estuve mucho desaparecida, pero créanme que me costó horrores hacer este capitulo T.T, lo bueno es que también en devian hice la portada para the truth si la quieren pasar a ver xP, tengo que hacer la de losing You, pero esta carrera de ingeniería me come tanto tiempo T.T y la vida social también T.T. En fin dejo de molestar y que les guste y lamento avisar que el capitulo me quedo largo T.T, espero sinceramente que aun así sea interesante :D, Ha, y gracias a todos por leer y esperar a mis lerdas

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**_Criaturas de la noche_**

_**Capitulo diez**_

_**Lo mejor…**_

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La sala del Patriarca estaba en completo silencio, para todos los presentes les era difícil creer que aquel joven que se hallaba frente a ellos era el mismo compañero con el que codo a codo lucharon…

A pesar de mantener aun los delicados rasgos de Andrómeda, en sus ojos carmesís no se veía rastro de la inocencia y calidez que los había caracterizado; no, aquellos rubíes era gemas salidas del mismo infierno con la determinación grabada a fuego en ellas. Su cosmos se hizo sentir en el salón, rodeando todo su cuerpo con una intensa aura tan rojiza como la sangre, y que ondeaba agresiva como las llamas al viento. Ni humana ni divina, aquel cosmos no se parecía a nada que hubieran enfrentado antes, carecía completamente de emoción o sentimiento alguno, extremadamente densa y oscura parecía absorber toda la luz cercana a ella, resaltando aún más la palidez de su piel y a aquellos inquietantes ojos rojos, que en la oscuridad parecían brillar.

-Daimoniun.

La voz de Saori lleno en antiguo salón, describiendo perfectamente a la criatura que se hallaba frente a ella, logrando que esta alzara su mirada para clavar sus felinos ojos en ella.

-Por eso es que aquí ya no hay un alma que puedas salvar.

Le dijo Shun, mientras enfrentaba lo orbes de Atenea. Saori sabia la cantidad de sangre, de vidas, que eran necesarias para que su sola existencia fuera posible… y el peligro que esta Significaba. Atenea sintió un nudo en la garganta de tan solo pensar en aquello ¿Cómo Shun había podido aceptar algo así?; ¿Hasta donde tuvo que llegar para terminar aceptando algo así? … quizás era mejor no saberlo.

-Ahora puedo creer que todo lo que has hecho bajo el seudónimo de Dark es cierto.

Shun bajo un poco la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras de su diosa, desde un principio supo que Saori no consentiría las decisiones que en estos últimos años había tomado, ni las consecuencias que estas le acarrearon.

-Nunca me sentí orgulloso de mis acciones, ni ahora ni en el pasado-respondió sinceramente-, más siempre hice lo que creí correcto y aceptó las consecuencias de ello… tanto las buenas como las malas.

Bajo su visto un momento hacia el plateado reloj que tenia y lo tomo con fuerza, esperando nunca tener que usarlo alzo nuevamente la vista a Atenea y con una voz más normal… aquella que una vez fue su voz humana continuo.

-No soy el caballero de Andrómeda, ni mucho menos aquel que conociste… ese Shun murió en el Tártaro. Yo no he venido como él, sino como un mensajero… una advertencia sobre el nuevo enemigo que a todos nos acecha. Después de todo no existe mejor prueba de que el circulo existe… que tener a uno de sus infiernos en carne y hueso frente a tí.

Shun se acerco unos pasos hacia Atenea, logrando que varios caballeros se tensaran. Preparados ya para lo peor, se dispusieron listos a defender a su Diosa ante el menor signo de peligro, pero para sorpresa de todos, el demonio simplemente se arrodillo ante ella… Apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y bajando la cabeza, Shun se postro ante la Deidad así como hace tiempo no lo hacía ante nadie, casi de la misma forma que años atrás el caballero de Andrómeda lo hacía.

-Atenea el circulo es un enemigo que ambos tenemos en común, uno que conozco muy bien. Durante este tiempo he buscado toda manera de obtener información de ellos, de encontrar la forma de detenerlos. Bajo el nombre de Dark he atacado alguna de sus bases y obtenido información de sus planes y experimentos… fue en una de estas expediciones que me entere que han puesto sus ojos en el Santuario.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Por primera vez uno de los caballeros hablo, aquel que estaba parado al lado de la Atenea y que era lo bastante cercano a ella, como para olvidar cualquier protocolo si la seguridad de su diosa se veía amenazada.

-Que los infiernos vendrán al Santuario-Le respondió Shun, mientras alzaba la vista para enfrentar la mirada del caballero de sagitario.- Durante estos dos años he seguido cada uno de sus pasos y destruido algunas de sus bases… en una de estas fue que descubrí que habían puesto sus ojos sobre la leyenda de Atenea más específicamente en las armaduras y el polvo de estrellas que las componen. El polvo de estrellas es un material valioso y extremadamente raro, uno que podría crear toda una nueva era en el desarrollo de armamento militar y que podría darle al circulas herramientas y el poder necesarios para llevar a cavo sus objetivos.

-Son demonios, no negociadores, ellos tomaran lo que deseen y se desharán de todo aquel que le estorbe… en otras palabras, destruirán todo a su paso con tal de hallar lo que quieren. No darán rodeos, no enviaran exploradores, sino un grupo de avanzada con la orden de buscar y destruir… esa es la forma en que el circulo opera.

El salón volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras que todas las miradas se concentraban sobre él, aun cuando la seguridad y firmeza se hicieron ver en cada una de sus palabras, ello no evito que la duda se instalara a su alrededor. Para la mayoría de los presentes ese joven que veía frente a ellos… esa criatura, era muy diferente al caballero que conocieron y en el que confiaron. Cientos de preguntas se instalaron en el lugar ¿Por qué los ayudaba? Sirvió al supuesto ángel de la muerte bajo el seudónimo de Dark… ¿Por qué ahora se postraba frente a ellos para ofrecerles ayuda de forma tan repentina? ; ¿Por qué no vino Antes?; ¿Y si todo esto un plan para distraerlos, una trampa? ¿Era quien realmente decía ser? ¿Cómo podían confiar en él?

Shun se quedo en silencio, solamente bajo su vista hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, por sobre él podía sentir como la duda y el recelo se extendía entre todos los caballeros. Aun cuando su cosmos se encontrara reprimido al punto de costarle mantener una voz normal, el inhibidor no consumía todos sus "dones" demoniacos. Aun era capaz de percibir perfectamente las emociones de quienes le rodeaban, dejándole deducir fácilmente todas las dudas y preguntas que se formaban en la mente de sus ex compañeros. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensionaron, mientras que su felina mirada se agudizaba y sus sentidos se hallaban a flor de piel, la tención del ambiente ya alertaba a todo su ser, haciendo que instintivamente se preparara para la batalla. Aferro con más fuerza el plateado reloj, mientras que controlaba su respiración en un vano intento de controlarse mejor, no podía dejar que las emociones de los demás influyeran sobre su carácter, NO en esta delicada situación.

_ -Entiendo_.-

La tranquila y firme voz de Saori atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, callando a todas las dudas que circulaban. Luego bajo su vista para dejarle ver a Shun una triste y comprensiva sonrisa.

-Créeme que lo entiendo.

Volvió a decir al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del barandal y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Atenea .

El caballero de sagitario llamo a su diosa, sorprendido por la repentina forma en que había abandonado la seguridad de su lado. Saori como única respuesta se volteo para tranquilizarlo con un ligero asentimiento, el suave gesto con el que le pedía que confiara en ella y en la decisión que había tomado. Seiya se quedo en su posición, al igual que todos los demás caballeros sólo contemplo en silencio como Atenea continuaba su camino, hasta quedar a unos pasos de un sorprendido demonio.

-Entiendo lo que dices y confió en tú palabra Shun kido.

Shun se quedó en completo silencio, jamás había esperado tal acción por parte de la diosa, después de todo conocía bien la información que tanto el FBI como la Interpol manejaban de él… Todo, lo que seguramente Atenea ya debería saber sobre él, de lo que era capaz de hacer pero aún sabiendo todo aquello, Saori se encontraba parada frente a él, sin protección ni compañía, con la tranquilidad y completa seguridad de que él no la atacaría...

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó.

-Porque frente a mí no veo al monstruo que me han pintado, ni él que te han hecho creer que eres Shun.

El demonio bajo la mirada, evitando así los profundos ojos de Saori.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?-Pregunto secamente.

Sin decir nada la diosa se arrodillo a su lado, mientras que extendía su mano para tomar la mejilla de Shun y obligarle a que lo mirase.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que regresaste Shun?

Aquella pregunta lo dejo totalmente helado, dejándolo caer en la cuenta de lo que Saori quería decirle con aquella pregunta, a la que ambos ya sabían la respuesta. Shun desvió inmediatamente la mirada de Saori, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, sintiendo como todo el aplomo que había conseguido juntar, todos los muros que había construido para salvaguardar su distancia se rescrebrajaban y se iban por los suelos ante la presencia de su diosa. Ante su mutismo Saori continúo

-Sé que un cruel demonio como lo es Dark no se hubiera molestado en advertirnos. Por eso creo que lo que me dices es verdad y que mi caballero… mi amigo aun se encuentra aquí, pero necesito saber la verdad Shun. Necesito saber realmente lo que ha pasado.

El demonio se quedo en completo silencio, no quería… no, realmente no podía darle a Atenea todas las respuestas a preguntas que el mismo no quería saber. Simplemente cerró los ojos haciendo acopio de toda la firmeza que le quedaba, delicadamente tomo la mano de Atenea apartándola de su rostro. Sabia cual era su lugar, la posición que debía mantener para conseguir lo mejor para todos, para Atenea, para su hermano y sus amigos… Debía hacer lo que era mejor para él y para todos.

-Si quieres saber lo que he hecho estos años y toda la información que he conseguido te la daré… pero no puedo ofrecerte más de lo que te ofrece un simple aliado Atenea-El demonio levanto la mirada para enfrentarla a la de su diosa, dejándole ver que realmente creía en lo que le decía… Mostrándole que le hablaba con completa sinceridad.-. Ya no estoy solo, ni soy él único implicado en esta alianza y en esta guerra…

-Azrael.

Pronuncio fríamente Saori, Azrael era un nombre conocido para Atenea. Siendo aquel que ostenta el dudoso "honor" de ser el arcángel de la muerte, fue quien renuncio a la gloria del cielo para poder vagar libre entre los infiernos, ni malo ni bueno, ni blanco ni negro… Nadie estaba seguro de si era realmente un ángel o demonio. Durante eras y siglos el arcángel se movió por este mundo afianzándose un poder y una reputación de temer, tanto para él como para la elite de guerreros que resguardaba bajo sus negras alas… entre las cuales ahora Shun se hallaba.

La diosa se levanto lentamente, y suavemente le hizo un gesto al demonio para que se incorporara, quien así lo hizo. Más no aparto su mirada de ella, aun se encontraba esperando una respuesta.

-Entonces permíteme hablar con él.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Sus ojos grises escudriñaban cada detalle de aquel pequeño pueblo que se hallaba a sus pies, parado en uno de los altos acantilados cercanos al pueblo, aquel niño de tan solo diez años y de andróginos rasgos poseía una severidad en su rostro que contrastaba ferozmente con su edad.

_-Rodorio… Si, fue así como lo llamo._

Pensó para sus adentros, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la capa anaranjada que cargaba. Decidió colocarse la capa y volvió a concentrar su vista en él paisaje, esta vez saltándose él pueblo y concentrando toda su atención en el inmenso complejo arquitectónico que se levantaba a espaldas del pueblo. El fuerte campo de energía cósmica que lo rodeaba de seguro impedía que cualquier simple mortal pudiera verlo, más aquel mísero disfraz no era capaz de esconderlo ante sus ojos, los cuales fácilmente podían distinguir las grandes estructuras griegas que se encontraban en la montaña.

-Hacia mucho que no sentía el cosmos de un dios.

Dijo para si mismo, sin apartar la vista del lugar.

-¡Nikos¡, ¡Nikos!, ¡Nikos!

Dos niños de su misma edad corrieron hacia él, vestidos de manera formal ambos poseía cabellos castaños y eran muy parecidos, como s fueran hermanos.

-Nikos ¿Dónde te metiste hace horas que te buscamos?

El niño cerró sus ojos y se volteo a enfrentar a sus compañeros, en un segundo su rostro adquirió una altanera sonrisa infantil, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos marrones.

-Está por aquí, a que no saben lo que encontré-

Dijo divertido mientras extendía ambos brazos para mostrar con orgullo su anaranjada capa. Los otros dos niños se lo observaron y sin perder tiempo preguntaron.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Sin perder tiempo y con una sonrisa aun mas grande y confiada, el niño de cabellos negros señalo un sendero apartado.

-Por allí hay un montón de cajas tiradas, en una de ellas encontré esta capa y un montón de cosas más, incluso esto. –Sin más busco entre sus bolsillos y saco un largo collar dorado que tenía un pequeño pendiente redondo, que simbolizaba un circulo de fuego con un pentagrama a dentro.

-Genial-Pronunciaron ambos hermanos, viendo aquel collar que de seguro era valioso, bueno se veía valioso.

-¿Crees que haya más cosas así?-Pregunto uno de ellos, mientras tomaba el collar.

El niño de ojos marrones puso cara pensativa- La verdad es que no revise mucho- Luego miro a ambos hermanos y con una sonrisa acoto- Se los mostrare y entre los tres nos ponemos a revisar que más hay.

Ambos hermanos asintieron ante su idea, por lo que este rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el sendero que se hundía en lo profundo de la montaña. Los otros dos chicos lo siguieron sin dudar, mientras corría un fugaz pensamiento surgió en su mente.

_-¿Les gustara lo que hallaremos allí?... Si, seguro les gustara…_

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**Ciudad de Atenas, Grecia, en lugar desconocido 18:00 pm.**

En medio de una enorme bodega abandonada, una joven de tez oliva y largo cabello negro se encontraba muy entretenida con su tablet. En un intento de distraerse del hecho de estar en su tierra natal decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse a evaluar el terreno de batalla, pero cuando observó por satélite la zona a la que hirían, esta no mostraba absolutamente nada. Reviso varias veces, pero ni siquiera el satélite de visión infrarroja era capaz de captar algo…. Era como si se dirigieran al medio de la nada.

-¿Algo interesante?-Pregunto su rubia compañera mientras se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Nada, realmente nada-Respondió la mujer mientras no despegaba su mirada del aparato- ¿Rosa donde esta?

-Hablando con los dos vampiros, al parecer ocurrió un cambio de último momento que los ha dejado muy tensos.

Aquellas palabras lograron llamar completamente su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres con tensos?

-¿A que le podría temer a que es mitad hombre mitad animal?-Le respondió con otra pregunta la rubia, mientras que sus ojos celestes la miraban con un ligero atisbó de miedo.

-Al veredero animal… A un demonio-Pronuncio más para sí misma.

Esto no podía ser cierto; pensó para sus adentros, no sólo le daban semejante equipo sino que ahora también venia con ellas demonio… ¿En dónde se habían metido? ¿Qué clase de lugar era al que iban para necesitar a un demonio? Llevó su mano al rostro para masajearse suavemente las sienes, debía recordarse mentalmente que no debía darla más vueltas al asunto de las necesarias. Pero ahora que lo sabía, sería mejor recordarle algunos puntos a su compañera, bajando la mano y sin ver la mirada de temor de la rubia le dijo.

-Sólo recuerda el entrenamiento, mantén la insignia de tu uniforme visible para que él te reconozca… No queremos otro accidente.

La joven asintió en silencio, realmente temía lo que pasaría esta noche, era la primera vez que se encontraba trabajando en una misión de este tipo, la primera vez que trabajaría con demonios... Y algo en su interior le decía que nada bueno saldría de esta noche. Su compañera se levanto de golpe, sacándola súbitamente de sus pensamientos y con un tono firme le dijo.

-Prepara las motocicletas, apenas llegue Rosa marcharemos para preparar con anticipación la zona.

-¿Qué pasa con aquella cosa?

Pregunto la rubia, mientras que la vista de ambas se dirigía hacia la parte más alejada de la bodega. Al preciso lugar desde donde unos enormes ojos amarillos las miraban, escondidos entre las sombras.

-Eso… -Dijo su compañera con algo de repulsión- Déjalo, los vampiros serán quienes lo guiaran hacia el lugar.

Muy lejos de ellas, aquella criatura noto su desprecio, sus grandes ojos amarrillos parecieron brillar con más intensidad, al tiempo que el brillo metálico de unas enormes fauces se dejo ver entre los barrotes que lo confinaban a la oscuridad.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**Santuario de Atenea, Grecia.**

El velo de la noche empezaba a caer sobre la tierra de Grecia, tiñendo todo el paisaje montañoso y las blancas construcciones del santuario, con vivos tonos de turquesa y anaranjado. Shun suspiro frustrado, estaba seguro de que la vista seria aun más bella si no viera todo ligeramente borroso, pero eso era otra de las "secuelas" de lo que ahora era. Los demonios ven muy bien durante la luz del día y aun mejor en las negras alas de las noches, más hay una hora precisa entre cada anochecer y amanecer en el que sus ojos cambiaban físicamente, para pasar de diurnos a nocturnos. Durante ese tiempo todo su mundo se volvía borroso… Pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de ser un bellísimo paisaje, realmente casi se había olvidado de lo hermosa que podría llegar a ser Grecia.

Alejo su vista de la ventana, siendo sinceros, había esperado que Atenea lo dejara en un lugar mucho más cerrado y con vigilancia, pero para su sorpresa la diosa le pidió que se quedara en la sala de espera de su despacho. La simple habitación, contaba con un enorme ventanal hecho en la pared de roca y con dos mullidos sillones para sentarse a esperar, sólo unas pocas pinturas y una alfombra roja decoraban el lugar. Aun cuando su paseo fue corto, debía admitir que el Santuario había mejorado mucho en comparación con los viejos asientos de granito y mármol. Notaba que varias cosas habían cambiado estos últimos años, Saori había modernizado bastante el lugar e incluso construyo en el templo del patriarca un despacho similar al que poseía en la mansión, un lugar que de seguro le permitía manejar con más tranquilidad su rol de diosa y de cabecera de la fundación Kido.

-Los tiempos cambian Shun, todo siempre cambia.

Aquella inconfundible voz lo hizo voltearse bruscamente, ya reconociendo a aquel hombre que de la nada había aparecido y que ahora se recostaba plácidamente en uno de los rojos sillones.

-¿Cómo….- Shun detuvo su pregunta en el aire, eso era muy obvio y decidió mejor cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué no avisaste?

El hombre; que poseía un blanco esmoquin, con pantalón y corbata negras a juego, lo miro con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y como si de un tema mundano se tratara, le respondió.

-Tú me llamaste, así que lo más lógico era esperar que apareciera.

-Pero no de la nada.

Azrael se encogió de hombros ante tal comentario, y simplemente acoto.

-La muerte está en todos y en ningún lugar Shun, Atenea sabe que su santuario no queda exento de mi presencia. Sabes, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que Atenea termine su charla en privado con sus caballeros, podríamos matarlo conversando.

El tono y la sonrisa exageradamente amistosa le dieron una idea a Shun de lo que Azrael quería "hablar", así que sin rodeos le pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Saber?

-¿Qué estas planeando cachorrito?

-¿No deberías saberlo ya?

-En tu caso siempre es mejor estar seguros Shun, cuando se trata de tu pasado o del círculo has demostrado ser mucho más impredecible y peligroso de lo que aparentas. Dime, ¿Por qué mostrarse tan escandalosamente? Si tenías que matar a Alexander, tranquilamente lo hubieras hecho sin necesidad de montar semejante circo… Ambos sabemos que ese no es tú estilo.

-¿Crees que este es el lugar más seguro para hablar de estos temas?-Le pregunto Shun.

-¿Por qué no? Aquí no hay cámaras de seguridad, ni ningún sistema electrónico que el Círculo o Prometeo puedan piratear, y debido a la barrera cósmica de Atenea, dudo mucho que cualquier demonio meta oído en el asunto. Además, si la diosa y sus caballeros tras esa puerta-Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta del despacho- ni siquiera se han percatado de mi presencia durante todo este tiempo, dudo mucho que lo hagan ahora.

-¿Cómo sabrías que no nos escuchar?

-¿Hablaría si nos escucharan?

-¿Les hiciste algo?

-¿Tú sientes que les hice algo?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja divertido- ¿Acaso su cosmos se alteraron?

-¿Quieres dejar de responderme con preguntas?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Te parece divertido?

-¿Tu qué crees? –Le dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Shun bufo y decidió no seguirle el juego, sabiendo que por mas siglos que tuviera en sima aquel ángel, podía llegar a ser peor que el más travieso de los niños. Volteo su atención hacia las puertas, y efectivamente sus ex compañeros junto con la diosa parecían seguir discutiendo normalmente. Afino sus oídos y se percató de que podía escuchar mejor sus voces, e incluso sentir el latido de sus corazones… Al parecer todo seguía exactamente igual que antes.

-¿Por qué sientes tanta curiosidad?-Le pregunto mientras volvía mirar a Azrael- Después de este era un trabajo completamente mío.

-Sí, pero tus estrategias cambian tan rápido que hasta a mi me volteas todas las piezas del tablero. Mira que mantener al círculo por más de dos años dudando de tu existencia y de lo que realmente eres, todo para que ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te reveles en frente de ellos, en medio de todo un revuelo mediático y ejecutando a uno de sus caballitos de guerra más preciados. Además de que no sólo te mostraste ante ellos, sino también ante una de las organizaciones internacionales de captura criminal más grande que existen… ¿Qué estas tramando?

-El círculo y el santuario no son los únicos además de ti que están al corriente de nuestra existencia ¿No es así? –Le pregunto Shun- Existen también otros que en el pasado y aun en la actualidad han combatido con los de mi especie, "otros" a los que organismo como los de la Interpol pudrían acudir.

-La Cruz de Santiago, "los portadores de luz"

Menciono más serio Azrael, Shun esbozo un sarcástica sonrisa ante su comentario y mientras negaba le dijo.

-¿Portadores de Luz? Ellos son las rosas de un ataúd.

-Que poético-Acotó el ángel divertido-, pero dime que tiene de "encantador" que ellos sepan de tú existencia.

-La cruz de Santiago ha perseguido y luchado con cientos de criaturas míticas desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero siempre tuvieron una predilección especial por los demonios. Entre sus filas se encuentran algunos de los más extremistas, crueles y acérrimos cazadores de demonios que existen en este mundo.- Le dijo Shun, mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia la ventana.

-Y ahora ante ellos aparece un demonio-Siguió Azrael -, y no cualquier demonio sino el guardián del séptimo infierno.

-Un demonio peligroso y uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo, una criatura a la que no dudaran en darle caza.

-Al mismo tiempo que los infiernos del círculo persiguen al desertor que tantos problemas les ha causado- Continuo Azrael-. Ambos irán por ti, y tarde o temprano…

-La cruz de Santiago y el Círculo colisionaran de frente.-Completo la frase Shun.- Aun cuando nunca se vuelvan mis amigos, ellos se convertirán en el enemigo de mi enemigo.

El ángel de la muerte le sonrió a de buena gana al demonio.

-Astuto, se nota que aprendes rápido.

Shun sonrió levemente por el cumplido y decidió proseguir.

- Al parecer Dark ya no será solo una piedra en su zapato…Una leve distracción. Ahora que es buscado de manera internacional, serán más ojos los que estén pendientes de cada uno de los pasos que da, de los lugares en donde aparece y de los enemigos a los que se enfrenta. Lucifer y sus esbirros tendrán que cuidarse de sus acciones, si no desean quedar expuestos y ser ellos mismos quienes rompan la ley de mascarada… Eso nos dará más tiempo.

Shun mantuvo la sonrisa, sabía que mientras más tiempo retrasara sus planes, más oportunidades de detenerles tendría… Quizás hasta la posibilidad de parar completamente la guerra, de ganarla. Él podría devolver a cada uno de esos bastardos al infierno del que salieron, hacerlos pedazos sin que el resto de la humanidad ni siquiera lo notara…Una verdadera guerra relámpago.

-Ingenioso Shun… Pero a estas alturas del partido debes saber que el tiempo nunca estará de tú parte.

La sonrisa del demonio se borro completamente e inmediatamente se giro hacia el ángel.- ¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunto- Si no se rompe la ley de Mascarada no podrán actuar libremente -Respondió rápidamente, mientras que se acercaba hacia Azrael-Los infiernos no se atreverían a romper un pacto que ellos mismos ayudaron a forjar, eso tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Cierto-Le respondió Azrael con una sonrisa-, y no serán ellos los que rompan la ley para ello harán que alguien más lo haga–Se paró de repente para quedar justo en frente de un sorprendido Shun, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y borrando completamente la sonrisa de su rostro le dijo.-. Recuerda con quienes te estás enfrentando niño, aquellos pobres perros de Onlu no eran más que unos patéticos mercenarios contratados, los lycans no son las únicas criaturas que firmaron el convenio de Mascarada; y por lo tanto, no son las únicas que pueden romperlo.

Shun se quedó estático, sorprendido por aquel brusco cambio de carácter y sin hallar manera de responder ante aquella advertencia… O amenaza. El arcángel, complacido de su silencio le sonrió cálidamente, retrocediendo unos pasos volvió a recostarse en el sillón y con toda la templanza del mundo le dijo.

-Shun, ya nada ni nadie puede detener esto. Luego de años viviendo escondido, no esperes que la conformidad sea tú amiga. Detrás de la sombra de la humanidad se esconden quienes desean la oportunidad de una nueva vida, de ser conocidos, respetados, aceptados... O incluso temidos-Una socarrona sonrisa se instalo en su rostro-. Bien sabido es, que los ideales de libertad y justicia son muy útiles a la hora de justificar los más atroces actos de maldad.

Shun tardo en responder, realmente no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuantas veces le haya hecho lo mismo, él jamás se lograría acostumbrarse al extraño humor de Azrael, ni a la manera en que pensaba y veía las cosas. Pero, aunque sabía sobra que el Arcángel jamás hablaba en vano, él no descartaría tan fácilmente la posibilidad de evitar que la guerra se desatara por las ciudades y por el resto de la humanidad.

-Quizás sea verdad, pero aun así todavía existe esa posibilidad y la tendré encueta… Sea cierta o no.

Sus necias palabras hicieron que el Arcángel negara levemente, conocía el carácter de su joven compañero y no cavia dudas de que al chico le faltaban milenios de experiencia. Más habiéndose sacado sus dudas…

-Cambiando radicalmente de tema - Dijo mientras volteaba a ver la puerta del despacho-, parece que terminamos justo a tiempo.

Shun volteo su vista hacia donde miraba el Arcángel, justó para ver como Atenea ingresaba acompañada por solo dos de sus caballeros, sagitario y libra.

-Hola Atenea, cuantos siglos sin vernos.

Los dos caballeros que escoltaban a Atenea vieron sorprendidos como aquel extraño se paraba de uno los sillones, para saludar con una leve reverencia a su diosa. Estaban a punto de preguntarle quien era y cómo demonios había logrado llegar hasta allí, más Atenea se les adelanto.

-Hola Azrael, o debería decir mejor Sariel.

La sonrisa del Arcángel se volvió más amplia y ligeramente siniestra ante este comentario, cosa que no paso desapercibidas por ninguno de los dos caballeros, que rápidamente se pudieron en alerta. Estaban parados por primera vez frente a Azrael, más su apariencia distaba mucho de lo que habían imaginado. Aun cuando su altanera sonrisa les generaba desconfianza, no eran capaces de sentir ningún cosmos en él, ni ver nada que lo diferenciara de un ser humano común y corriente… Realmente así era el temible Ángel de la muerte.

-Hace siglos que no me llamaban así. Debo admitir que es una grata sorpresa el saber que todavía se recuerda uno de mis más viejos nombres.

-Así mismo, es una sorpresa que hallas dejado de lado tú neutralidad para desear una alianza Sariel.

-Uno hace lo que es mejor Atenea, lo mejor para ti y tus caballeros, lo mejor para mí y mis sicarios. Aun cuando en el pasado las deidades hallan librados batallas que diezmaron poblaciones enteras, eso no se compara con la posibilidad de una completa extinción que nos regalan mis demoniacos hermanos.

-El circulo este compuesto por demonios de estatus, muy distintas a cualquier bestia que antes hallas enfrentado y llamado demonio. Ellos son guerreros con siglos de experiencia en combate, y con poderes que los hacen dioses sobre la Tierra. Aun con las mejores estrategias de batalla y lo mejor del equipo que este mundo posee, un enfrentamiento con ellos sigue siendo extremadamente peligroso para cualquiera que desee intentarlo… Incluso para mí. Siéndote sincero no es mí placer el negociar alianzas, pero en esta situación sería una total negligencia de mi parte el rechazar cualquier oportunidad de conseguir apoyo en el campo de batalla.

Azarel miro fijamente a Atenea y prosiguió

-Sé que tienes excelentes guerreros Atenea, que a pesar de ser meros mortales estos hombres son los verdaderos "asesinos de dioses", aquellos que durante varias eras defendieron esta tierra. Y sé muy bien todo lo que ellos están dispuestos a sacrificar- Por unos momentos los ojos del arcángel se desviaron de Atenea y se posaron sobre Shun.- por ti y por este mundo. –Pronuncio con una extraña sonrisa.- No puedo evitar pensar que siendo asesinos de dioses podrían estar bien capacitados para luchando contra estos Inmortales, pero aun así, como tú ya sabes los demonios son criaturas muy diferentes a los dioses o primigenios que habitan este mundo. De hecho; si no mal recuerdo, has tenido muy pocos combates con demonios a lo largo de todas tus reencarnaciones Atenea, y dudo mucho que los guerreros de tu actual generación hallan si quiera hayan visto o reconocido uno, antes de que Shun se presentara ante ti.

El arcángel se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Atenea camino unos pasos hacia el mencionado.

-Mis sicarios por otro lado tienen mucha más experiencia en lidiar con ellos- Colocándose justo detrás del demonio, poso suavemente la manos sobre sus hombros-, después de todo no sólo luchamos con ellos, también los entrenamos.-Le dijo a Atenea con una sincera sonrisa.

La diosa no se vio conmovida por aquel gesto, su rostro seguía tan sereno y firme como lo fue desde un primer momento, pero a pesar de que desconfiaba de aquel ángel debía admitir que era muy elocuente… Casi un orador.

-Y ¿Cuáles serian las condiciones de esta alianza?-Le pregunto la diosa.

-Serian simples Atenea, tú me ayudas yo te ayudo. Shun ya te ha ofrecido todo lo que él ha averiguado del circulo, pero yo puedo hablarte de los mismos demonios que lo conforman, iluminarte sobre cómo se mueven por este mundo e incluso enseñarte como debes combatir con ellos. A cambio sólo te pido que así como aceptas mi ayuda, aceptes mi presencia y la de mis sicarios en esta batalla, ellos te ayudara y te pido que tú también les ayudes si te lo solicitan.

La diosa miro con cierto recelo al Arcángel-Parecer muy justas Azrael, pero… ¿Cómo puedo saber si realmente puedo confiar en ti?

Azrael le sonrió de buena gana, no cavia duda de que a la diosa de la estrategia hacia honor a su nombre al desconfiar de sus verdaderas intenciones… Era muy inteligente el desconfiar de sus intenciones. Sentía que empezaba a agradarle esa mujer, quizás ahora empezaba a ver las razones por la que Shun aun quería luchar a su lado, una líder como ella es muy difícil de encontrar.

-La muerte siempre cumple lo que promete, sea bueno o malo Atenea, eso es algo que la historia te puede confirmar.-La diosa no objeto su palabras, pues a pesar de su dudosa moral era bien sabido que el Arcángel era un hombre de palabra.- Lo único que deseo es un campo de batalla más nivelado nada más me interesa-Le respondió tranquilamente -, pues todo lo que realmente quiero ya lo tengo.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

_¿Todo lo que quieres?_ Atenea quedo dudando de sus últimas palabras, muy dentro suyo tenía el presentimiento de que algún significado oculto guardaban.

-¿Y qué pasaría si yo me negara a tu propuesta?- Le pregunto prestando especial atención a cada uno de sus gestos.

Azrael se en congio de hombros en el sillón.-Nada, simplemente nos iremos como si nunca nada esto hubiera pasado.- Volteo hacia el demonio y con una sonrisa le pregunto-¿No es así Shun?

El joven asintió en silencio, para la sorpresa tanto de Atenea como de los dos caballeros. La diosa inmediatamente volteo a ver al arcángel quien simplemente le respondió.

-Todo lo que deseaba ya lo tengo Atenea, así que no debes preocuparte de que quiera algo más que una simple alianza.

Saori y sus dos caballeros quedaron en completo silencio observando al joven, que había agachado su cabeza escondiendo su mirada bajo sus verdes mechones, para Shyriu ya había quedado claro con quien estaba la lealtad de Shun, mientras que tanto Seiya como Atenea no desprendía la mirada de quien fue su amigo. Ikki, Hyoga… El caballero de Sagitario agradecía en estos momentos la prudente orden de Atenea, que lo obligo a ambos a quedar fuera de esta charla, no quería saber cómo reaccionarían ambos ante la posibilidad de volver a perder a Shun, de hecho hasta él estaba contrariado. Después de siete años en que todos lo habían llorado y sufrido la muerte de su amigo, que volviera para esfumarse una vez más… ¡No! No podía ser así, necesitaban saber que había pasado todo este tiempo, necesitaban saber cuál era la razón que lo unía a Azrael, ¿Porque una persona con los ideales y el carácter de Shun había aceptado trabajar con alguien aquel ser? ¿Por qué demonios se lo llamaba Dark, y qué tenía que ver con el nuevo enemigo que ahora se les presentaba?… No, necesitaba entender porque había cambiara tanto, que había pasado todo este tiempo con aquel que consideraba su hermano.

Además él había estado con Atenea, y había visto con sus propios ojos como la preocupación que en día a día en ella se acrecentaba. Estaba seguro que la reaparición de Shun estaba relacionada con ello, y que seguramente el tendría la respuestas que buscaban. Shun no habría vuelto para dañarlos, todo lo contrario, estaba seguro que él deseaba ayudarlos. Desvió su vista hacia Saori, notando como su rostro se tensaba bajo las mimas inquietudes que él, incluso notaba como el rostro serio de Shiryu se contraía levemente, ya sopesando las posibles buenas y malas consecuencias que acarrarían cualquiera de las decisiones que Atenea tomara.

-¿Qué dices Atenea?-La impaciente pregunta del Arcángel volvió a sacar a todos de sus pensamientos.- Después de todo no tenemos mucho tiempo…

La diosa lo miro sintiendo como quería hacer presión, más los ojos del demonio también se enfocaron en Azrael, para Shun algo no cuadraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Saori tomo su decisión y con paso firme avanzo en el salón hasta quedar parada justo en frente del Arcángel, enfrentando sin pizca de duda a aquellos soberbios ojos carmesí. No le temía ni a la muerte ni a nada de lo que él pudiera representar, más sabia que no podía dejarlo ir. Aun cuando estuviera reacia a confiar en el Arcángel, esta vez no tenía muchas opciones, no podía dejar a quien más que su caballero fue un amigo; un hermano, desaparecer nuevamente como si nada… Además tampoco podía negar, que aquel que se hallaba con ella podría ser el único que capaz responderle todas sus preguntas… El único que realmente sabría por que los demonios han dejado el tártaro para vagar una vez más en este mundo.

-Acepto tu propuesta Azrael, pero a cambio quiero saber todo lo que realmente está pasando.

El arcángel sonrió lobunamente, después de todo estaba seguro de que esta alianza seria más que satisfactoria… Sería extremadamente divertida.

-Es un trato diosa Atenea- Sin decir más le extendió la mano a la mujer, quien la acepto.-Pero sabes-Le dijo mientras mantenía sujeta su mano.-, antes que las palabras soy un hombre de hechos ¿Por qué hablar? Cuando esta misma noche podrás entenderlo con la claridad que tus propios ojos te darán.

El arcángel no pudo evitar regodearse con la duda que ahora todos poseían, incluso la del joven demonio, cuyos ojos le miraban impacientes por una respuesta. Sin decir más se levanto de su asiento, y pasando por al lado de Atenea camino hasta quedar frente al gran ventanal.

-Sariel- Dijo con más seriedad.- "El mandato de Dios", hace siglos que no me llamaban así… Desde los tiempos en que dios se hallaba en un altar, donde nos hablaban de serafines y en que las ruedas llameantes surcaban los cielos*, haaaa los bellos tiempos en que tenía que mantener a raya a mis queridos hermanos… Creo que ahí están las razones por las que me temen tanto-Dijo medio divertido, más volviendo a su seriedad les comento.-. Atenea sabes que no soy tan simple como el resto de mis hermanos, siendo uno de los más fuertes de mi tipo y uno de los representantes de la muerte-Una sonrisa altanera se formo en su rostro- no me es muy difícil detectar la presencia de ella en un lugar… O la de uno de mis "congéneres".

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?-Le pregunto Atenea.

-Es simple, yo siempre creí que es de mala educación no avisarle al anfitrión que su casa se está quemando, sin importar lo muy mal parado que esto nos deje.- El arcángel se dio vuelta para ver directamente a los ojos de la diosa- He de avisarte que esta noche Shun no es el único demonio que ha pisado tus tierras Atenea, pero a diferencia del que aquí nos acompaña, vuestro otro invitado no viene en son de paz, ni es tan "amigable" como nuestro joven cachorrito. Espero que Shun ya te haya hablado de los planes que el círculo había preparado para el Santuario, pues con toda certeza te puedo decir que parecen haberse adelantado para esta noche.

No sólo Atenea y sus caballeros se sorprendieron con aquella información, sino que el mismo Shun quedo petrificado ante lo que Azrael acababa de hacer. Él ya conocía bien al Arcángel, lo bastante como para conocer muy bien su falta de afinidad con el tacto y la humildad…. Pero en una situación tan delicada como la que tenían presente… Siendo un completo desconocido para Atenea y los demás caballeros… ¡DECIR ASÍ COMO SI NADA SEMEJANTE COSA! Pero antes de que pensara algo más, para su sorpresa la diosa camino unos pasos hacia el arcángel.

Con sus ojos celestes fijos en los carmesí, la diosa de la guerra camino hasta Azrael y con total tranquilidad se paro frente a él.

-Cualquiera podría decir que es demasiada coincidencia que este ataque se diera justo antes de que te presentaras en mi Santuario, más conociendo a quien se encuentra frente a mí… No me atrevería a dudar de la veracidad de tus palabras.- Respondió con total seguridad y templanza, dejando sorprendidos a sus dos caballeros y al mismo Shun.- Pero quiero que me des una respuesta a lo que está pasando, tener una verdadera razón para confiar en ti.

-Este momento será la perfecta oportunidad para ello Atenea, para entender todo lo que esta pasando… Permíteme mostrarte nuestro mundo…

En el preciso momento en que termino sus palabras, su verdadero cosmos hizo sentir en todo el lugar y el Santuario mismo. De una tranquilidad inquietante, al igual que el de Shun precia carecer de cualquier emoción o sentimiento alguno, se extendió como la suave bruma, Iluminando todo con una tenue luz. Devorando la paz y sumergían todo en un silencio mortal, su energía era tan densa que ambos caballeros sintieron como el mismo aire que los rodeaba se tornaba irrespirable… ¡Era un cosmos monstruoso! Tranquilo, pero infinitamente monstruoso. Incluso para ellos, quienes que habían combatido contra los mismos dioses olímpicos, no podían evitar estremecerse ante tal poder. Solamente los cosmos de Hades o Poseidón se le hubieran podido equiparar, más a pesar de ello Atenea había permanecido firme en su lugar, sin demostrar ni la más ligera sorpresa o miedo ante aquel despliegue.

-Sabes Atenea como te dije antes… Shun es solo un niño entre los nuestros, con los que se enfrentaran en esta guerra son con adultos… Como yo.

Pronuncio Azrael gratamente sorprendido por la templanza que demostraba Atenea. Sin previo aviso y moviéndose a una velocidad que ninguno de los presentes pudo captar, desapareció de su vista.

-Él no puede cambiar su forma, ni disimular completamente su condición.-Su voz hizo que todos se voltearan hacia él, de la nada había aparecido justo al lado de Shun, apoyándose con completa confianza sobre los hombros del demonio que simplemente lo dejaba hacer-De hecho, si te das cuenta no ha podido volver a poner sus ojos del color que poseían cuando era humano, y su piel es se mantiene tan pálida lo hace parecer un vampiro de crepúsculo- continuo risueño.-. Es muy joven todavía, no puede cambiar de forma, no es capaz de manipula con eficiencia las emociones de sus enemigos, y si bien su cosmos es inquietante para un cachorro como él, Lucifer tiene cosas aun más feroces esperándolos.

Dijo tranquilamente, mientras se alejaba de Shun y caminaba unos pasos hacia Atenea. Pero antes de que se acercara un paso más, tanto Shiryu como Seiya se colocaron frente a su diosa. Azrael sólo les sonrió, y en un leve gesto de su mano señalo las puertas de entrada que se abrieron de par en par.

-Acompáñame por favor.

Sin decir más el Arcángel comenzó caminar hacia la salida, desvaneciendo su cosmos con la misma rapidez que lo había hecho surgir. Atenea lo vio marchar. Había manejado muy bien la sorpresa que le había dejado aquella demostración, no cabía duda que los serafines eran seres cuyo poder rivalizaba con el de los más altos olímpicos, y cuyo carácter era tan impredecible como se afirmaba… Quizás la muerte era el más impredecible y excéntrico de todos ellos, más todo esto la dejaban aun más intrigada; preocupada, por todo lo que podría estar ignorando… Sin decir nada la empezó a seguirlo, al igual que Shun y sus dos caballeros, que ya se habían repuesto de aquella "primera impresión".

Azrael camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos, guiándolos como si conociera a la perfección todo él lugar y supiera de antemano el destino al cual se dirigían. Creando a su paso varios murmullos entre las damiselas del templo y algunos de los guardias que custodiaban, todos sorprendidos de ver a su diosa; por primera vez, tomar aquellos concurridos pasillos. Atenea rápidamente se percato de que el Arcángel los llevaba hacia la salida del templo y se vio confirmada, cuando todos se hallaron frente a la oscura noche que cernía sobre Atenas. A las afueras de la entrada principal, y pudiendo ver a la lejanía todas las luces que iluminaban al pequeño pueblo de Rodorio.

-¿Lo sienten?-Les pregunto a todos los presentes.-Esta comenzando.

En el preciso momento que termino de decir sus palabras todas las luces de Rodorio se apagaron de repente, dejando al pueblo sumido en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto rápidamente Saori.

-Siendo criaturas que habitan las noches eternas del Tártaro, la oscuridad es su ambiente ideal para luchar, y una manera eficiente de extender el terror en los corazones del enemigo… O más bien de sus pobres victimas. Atenea, los cosmos de los seres vivos reflejan las emociones y sentimientos que poseen, es algo hermoso que nosotros no podemos hacer, después de todo no estamos vivos. Nuestros cosmos no reflejan nuestras emociones, sino que generan emociones a quienes nos rodean. Nosotros generamos los sentimientos que queremos y que casi no podemos sentir… Aquellos que nos generan satisfacción.

-Tanto los ángeles como los demonios no sólo gozamos con sus cinco sentidos, sino que vamos más allá de estas simples limitaciones, gozamos más con nuestra inteligencia y voluntad. Deseamos sentir en aquellos que serán nuestras victimas, no, directamente los usamos para sentir las emociones y los sentimientos que por mero instinto nos fascinan…. Los ángeles buscamos sentir su tranquilidad, la paz, nostalgia, amor, anhelo y demás, pero a los demonios… A los demonios les fascina la tristeza, la desesperanza, el dolor, la agonía y especialmente el terror. Es por esta razón, que mostrar emociones tales como la rabia, enojo, furia y demás es peligroso cerca de un demonio, al momento de dejarte llevar por ellas estas incitándolo a luchar, estas despertando sus instintos básicos.

-Es esta fascinación, esta búsqueda de emociones constante es la que puedes ver ante ti, es lo que está pasando en estos momentos. Los humanos temen a la oscuridad, y el demonio que ahora se halla en aquel pueblo lo sabe… Y le gusta sentir el miedo que late en sus corazones.

-Tenemos que ir ahora.

La voz de Shun llamo rápidamente la atención de ambos, su rostro se encontraba completamente serio, mientras que sus felinos ojos se enfocaban únicamente en el pueblo. Con su oído y todos sus sentidos afinados, todos abocados a sentir cada movimiento que sentía provenir de aquel lugar, presentía lo que ocurriría, NO, ¡Lo que realmente sabia que pasaría! En su mirada, el brillo de una oscura determinación se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes pudieron sentir el refulgir de su inquietante cosmos en su interior, el carmesí de la sangre extendió en feroz aura sobre su cuerpo, preparándose, preparándolo para lo que pronto acontecería.

Las felinas gemas carmesí se dejaron de ver el pueblo para clavarse en Atenea, por primera vez la diosa se dio cuenta de la mirada completamente cambiada de aquel que fuera su caballero.

-Tenemos que movernos ahora, o muchos morirán.

Sus palabras sonaron con la misma cristalina y cortante seguridad, con la que su voz les había hablado en el templo, completamente firme y seguro en aquella sentencia que dictaba.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?-Fue Azrael quien le respondió antes que la diosa- Tus compañeros ya se encuentran el pueblo, pero conociéndolos ya se deben haber percatado de que no es un corte de luz normal, de seguro el cuervo ha encontrado nido y seguramente Prometeo ya debe haber preparado el terreno. Él tiene tus cosas, búscalas porque las vas a necesitar…. Ya que está noche promete ser muy psicótica.

Shun miro por una última vez a Atenea, y para sorpresa de todos salió disparado hacia el pueblo. Saltando hacia el precipicio que elevaba al templo del pontífice por sobre el coliseo, antes de que Atenea o alguno de sus caballeros pudieran decir o hacer nada para detenerlo. Sabía que era impulsivo, más no había tiempo para dar explicaciones, ni siquiera para razonar más de lo que fuese necesario...

Su cosmos ardía más a medida que bajaba la colina a estrepitosa velocidad, de un salto cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo y quebrando varias de las baldosas bajo sus pies. Más ante que alguno de los guardias o caballeros que se hallaban en la zona supieran lo que pasaba, un veloz destello esmeralda y carmesí cruzo frente a ellos, en una feroz ráfaga de viento que se perdía en la negra noche de Atenas.

Nada lo detendría, nada lo distraería, con cada veloz paso que daba su mente se iba enfocando en una única cosa… Sólo debía combatir. La oscuridad de su cosmos se incrementaba, más un no era capaz de llamar su armadura. No frente al dominio del cálido cosmos de Atenea, cosmos que antes le trasmitía paz, pero que ahora sólo lo limitaba… Más pronto se hallaría fuera de la barrera del Santuario, fuera de la opresión de su corazón… También fuera del tormento de sus recuerdos, de todo los sentimientos y sentimientos que guardaba, fuera de todo y quedándose solo con la oscura determinación y el anhelo que le guiaba... Quedando sólo él y su verdadera naturaleza que le guiaba…

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Tanto Atenea como sus dos caballeros había quedado sorprendidos por aquella abrupta salida, mucho más viniendo por parte de Shun.

-Sorpresivo, pero plenamente justificado cuando sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando-La voz de Azrael los devolvió a la realidad.-, están en bastante desventaja. –Menciono mientras miraba el pueblo algo pensativo, más sabiendo que tenían el plan B, olvidó rápidamente de aquel pensamiento.

-Una pregunta Atenea, ¿Siempre fue así de altruista o su trasformación demoniaca lo trastorno aun más?

Pero la diosa no le respondió, en lugar de ello Atenea volteo hacia el Arcángel y con voz firme le pregunto.

-¿Por qué se ha ido?

-Por lo obvio Atenea, es un perro guardián y un intruso se ha metido en tus dominios. Sus instintos le gritan que una batalla se avecina y él simplemente fue a su encuentro, es así su naturaleza. Además, sus dos compañeros están en Rodorio y creo que cuando era caballero no debía tener la costumbre de abandonar a sus amigos; por milagro, siendo demonio tampoco la adquirió.

El arcángel miro a la diosa por uno unos momentos mientras que una suave sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

-Tus caballeros son guerreros magníficos y deberé elogiarte por ello, su deseo de protegerte trasciende a la misma muerte y creen tan fervientemente en sus valores… Realmente pocas veces vi tanta determinación en un ideal como lo he visto en Shun, después de todo espere durante siglos a que un especialista como él apareciera.

La diosa contemplo detenidamente al Arcángel, como si en esa meticulosa observación quisiera descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de aquel ser. No escondió su descontento por la forma en que se refería a su caballero. Después de todo ahora ya eran evidentes las razones y beneficios que buscaba Azrael, sí como también, que el artífice de esta alianza no era el arcángel de la muerte, si no el caballero que por ella había luchado. Shun ya había aceptado el precio por esta alianza mucho antes de que ella pudiera saberlo, y quizás acepto muchas otras cosas que sólo el hombre que estaba con ella podría saber, más antes de dirigirle la palabra se volteo hacia su caballero de libra.

-Shiryu, tú y Sheena diríjanse hacia el pueblo con un grupo de caballeros de plata, pero antes de marchar dile a Kiki que de la señal de alerta, y que se asegure que cada caballero y soldado se encuentre en su respectiva posición para la defensa del santuario.

El caballero asintió, si bien no deseaba dejar a su diosa con "aquel" invitado sabía que Seiya se quedaría con ella, y si de algo no tenía dudas, era de la habilidad de su compañero para defender a su diosa. Con un ligero asentimiento se despidió, y se dirigió a cumplir la orden que se le había encomendado. Atenea volteo a ver una vez más a Azrael.

-Durante siglos, solo en contadas ocasiones tuve que tratar con alguno de los de su raza, los demonios y los ángeles casi nunca entablaban mucha relación con las demás deidades que habitan este mundo… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me atacan sin motivo?

-Sin motivo no, quieren saber si realmente eres una amenaza para ellos. No eres la primera que atacan ni la ultima Atenea, las deidades de Centroamérica y los primigenios que habitaban África ya han sufrido sus embates, de hecho varios clanes, varias de las razas de criaturas que habitan este mundo ya han tomado su bando en esta guerra. Lo único que evite que todo se descontrole, es el antiguo convenio de mascarada. El cual; como quizás conozcas, fue firmado durante las épocas de persecución en la edad media, en aquellos tiempos donde la cola del diablo asomaba por toda Europa, y en el que muchas de las criaturas míticas que ahí habitaban fueron llevadas al borde de la extinción. Con el nacimiento de la imprenta y la tinta, el convenio se disperso por todo el mundo…. Con el crecimiento de las poblaciones humanas, el mundo en el cual nosotros habitamos se empezó a ver muy reducido, y el trato de mascarada fue la forma de sobrevivir para muchos. Esconderse tras el velo de los mitos y leyendas… dejando su existencia perderse en la fantástica memoria de la humanidad, fue la única salida que les quedo. Más los tiempos cambian Atenea, y más cuando están quienes están interesados en que cambien.

-Siendo sincero era predecible que tarde o temprano pasara, más que mis queridos hermanos del subsuelo se vean implicado en esto… Eso si no me lo esperaba. Aunque parezca que el círculo aviva los fuegos de una revolución, eso es solo una treta, ideal que usan para buscar su verdadero objetivo que es una guerra… Una gloriosa guerra, que sea capaz de satisfacer su hambre de sangre y destrucción. No creo que el convenio baya a durar mucho tiempo, más ahora que están tan activos, cuando logren romperlo ya no habrá nada que los detenga.

Aun cuando el rostro de Saori se mantenía careno, Azrael pudo captar fácilmente la preocupación que nacía a raíz de sus palabras. No obstante, debía admitir que la diosa ere excelente a la hora de manejar o esconder sus verdaderas emociones, aunque no era sorpresivo si consideraba que aquella mujer había vivido una y mil veces esta vida.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Shun en todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas de él?

Al arcángel le llamo la atención el interés de la diosa por el demonio, baya al parecer desde la era del mito Atenea se había vuelto más cercana a sus soldados. Después de todo, unos cuantos siglos antes hubiera estado seguro de que antes de poner un pie sobre el Santuario, un demonio como Shun seria degollado por más caballero o soldado que fuese… Pero, esto solo hacía que le resultara más interesante el entablar un trato con Atenea.

-¿Shun?-Pregunto casi en un tono divertido, mientras una afilaba sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro- Él se vio sumergido en esta guerra desde el mismo momento que puso un pie en el tártaro, o mejor dicho desde el mismo momento en que lo encontraron. Un demonio de la naturaleza de Shun no se da de forma natural, es muy difícil, casi imposible que un mortal se trasforme en uno de nosotros… A menos que haya otro demonio implicado. Tú caballero se transformo es la creación de uno de los miembros del círculo, la preciada arma que planeaba usar en esta guerra…

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La luz se había apagado completamente, mientras ellos paseaban por el pueblo. La joven pareja de turistas; que había venido a explorar las antiguas ruinas que rodeaban a aquel pequeño pueblo turístico, supuso que era un simple corte de energía, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo terrible sucedía, cuando los gritos y el sonido de disparos empezaron a escucharse por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto asustada la mujer.

-No lo sé-Le respondió su acompañante mientras la agarraba protectoramente-, pero debemos volver a nuestro hotel.

Ambos caminaron lo más rápido posible, retrocediendo sus pasos para llegar a su hospedaje, pero en la oscura noche les era difícil encontrar el camino. De repente una gran explosión se oyó a la lejanía, y el fuego ilumino la negra noche de Atenas. El miedo y el pánico se extendieron como la pólvora entre todas las personas de la calle, y pronto se vieron corriendo entre muchas otras sombras que huían despavoridas. Perdieron la noción de dirección y sentido, incluso no sabían de que escapaban, simplemente el joven aferraba con fuerza la mano de su compañera mientras intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar de la explosión, y de todos los gritos que oían.

Un fuerte alarido de terror sé escucho muy cerca suyo, el joven volteo y vio como la silueta de una persona yacía sobre el suelo, con una enorme sombra negra sombre ella. La enorme criatura levanto su cabeza bestial, dejándole ver unos verdes ojos fosforescentes. El joven ahogo su grito de terror, más cuando vio que había otras criaturas más como esa, que corría tras las personas. Agarro la mano de su compañera con ímpetu, y empleando fuerza y agilidad que nunca antes pensó tener, en un veloz movimiento ambos se ocultaron en un callejón. Escondiéndose detrás de lo que parecían ser unas cajas de suministros, su compañera lo abrazo con fuerza y ambos quedaron en silencio… escuchando los gritos, las balas y el terror que inundaban el pueblo.

En la oscuridad, unos pasos metálicos resonaron en las baldosas de piedra, y la mujer con mayor fuerza se aferro a él. Se quedo paralizado; completa y totalmente paralizado, cuando por delante de él la oscura silueta se hizo presente, la bestia de ojos verdes… que ahora para su terror podía apreciar de frente. Del tamaño de un perro grande, pero con los finos rasgos de un gran felino claramente visibles, la criatura sobresalía entre la oscuridad de la noche gracias al brillo del negro metal del que era su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió sus fauces ante él, y el hombre sintió todo su cuerpo temblar mientras que el corazón se le oprimía… No podía hacer nada, no podía hacer nada más que sólo mirar aquellos fluorescentes ojos verdes.

El rugido de un disparo rompió la noche, al mismo tiempo que la mujer gritaba, trozos de metal y el olor de la pólvora lleno todo el aire. Cuando pudo volver a la realidad, vio a un hombre parado al lado de ellos, él mismos que había hecho volar la cabeza de la criatura con una escopeta recortada *. Sin decirles nada, ni siquiera dirigirles la mirada, volvió a disparar a quemarropa contra el pecho de la bestia, dejándole un enorme agujero en él. Enseguida aquel sujeto volteo hacia ellos, y aunque la oscuridad de la noche no les permitió ver bien su rostro, si pudieron notar unas gafas de visión nocturna sobre sus ojos, y el brillo sub metálico de la armadura que portaba.

-Corran hacia la iglesia-Les dijo con rapidez-. Es el edificio que sobresale hacia el sur-Continuo, mientras que señalaba a la dirección.-, háganlo si desean vivir.

Si decir más se coloco de espaldas a la pared, para con cautela mirar hacia afuera del callejo, pronto volvió a cubrirse y mientras guardaba la escopeta corta saco de detrás de su espalda una ametralladora ligera, una Ares Shrike que apunto y comenzó a disparar hacia afuera. Luego de una fuerte ráfaga de disparos, volteo otra vez hacia ellos y con un tono divertido les dijo.

-Bueno, yo los cubriré, así que corran conmigo.

Sin darles tiempo a nada los tomo a ambos del brazo y los hizo salir afuera del callejón, sin saber que hacer se dejaron llevar por aquel hombre hasta él otro lado de la calle y unas cuadras más, hasta que pudieron ver la silueta del campanario anteponerse al cielo nocturno.

-Con un demonio, vienen más- El hombre que los escudaba se detuvo en seco y volteo hace atrás.- Corran hasta la iglesia- Sin más retrocedió sus pasos.

Realmente no estaban en una buena posición, ellos dos solos no eran capases de sostener un perímetro muy amplio. Aun con Iris escudándolo desde el campanario, sabía que la gran cantidad de edificios y construcciones le dificultaban el trabajo; incluso para alguien como compañera, disparar desde aquella posición era penoso. Corrió a toda velocidad por una calle y rápidamente se aposto contra la pared, carajo no le gustaba tener que andar corriendo de aquí para allá todo el día ¡Como odiaba estas peleas de guerrillas! El no era un puto terrorista para andar peleando en estos lugares.

-Augusto, ya llego- Las palabras femeninas del otro lado del comunicador le sacaron una sonrisa, llevo su mano hacia el comunicador que se engarzaba en su oreja, para poder activar la tercera línea de comunicación…

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

-Un arma de guerra muy fina y especializada… Y de cierta manera logro su finalidad.-Continuo Azrael, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en los de Atenea.-Dicen que él ser humano se acostumbra a todo, a pasar hambre, a sufrir… A matar, pero no es verdad. Lo que realmente hace es buscar la forma de sobrellevar su vida, de conseguir lo que no tiene, en pocas palabras busca la manera de sobrevivir al igual que nosotros Atenea.

-Nosotros, Ángeles y demonios solamente buscamos sobrevivir a lo que somos…

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

El soldado observo la calle que tenía enfrente, su uniforme constaba de un traje de cuerpo completo, en una armadura extremadamente avanzada. Todo su pecho estaba cubierto por placas de un polímero especial aprueba de balas de color negro, al igual que sus hombros, antebrazos y piernas, por debajo de estas placas parecía tener un traje militar oscuro camuflado. Su cabeza se hallaba recubierta por un casco del mismo material, el cual poseía un visor que abarcaba desde él frente a los laterales de su cabeza, era muy semejante a un casco integral de motociclista, pero que poseía cámaras de visión nocturna y visión infrarroja. Entre sus manos llevaba una ametralladora ligera MG4 y tres criaturas metálicas, como las que habían perseguido a la pareja le seguían.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

-Podría ser una escusa cobarde o simplemente una innegable necesidad, después de ver a la muerte ante ti, de verla llevarse una y otra y otra vez a todo lo que te rodea… Simplemente cierras tus ojos ante ella. Cuando la sangre, los gritos y dolor se vuelven parte inamovible de tu vida, la muerte es una necesidad que deber sobrellevar. La guillotina de la revolución francesa, la actual inyección letal, son sólo formas de humanizar el fin más inhumano… Son un auto engaño necesario.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

El hombre miraba aquella calle, un grupo entero y dos de sus depredadores habían desaparecido cerca de estas coordenadas, no solamente ellos, el grupo de soldados rasos que enviraron a hacer el reconocimiento; unas horas antes del ataque, también cortó comunicación en esta área. ¿Podrían ser más caballeros de Atenea? Ya al principio habían tenido un grupo con alguno de ellos de nivel bajo, supuestamente caballeros de bronce, más los depredadores habían mostrado una buena resistencia encontrar de sus ataques, dos grupos de ellos y la presencia de uno de los nosferatu había bastado para reducir la amenaza ¿Acaso un caballero más fuerte?

Con cautela avanzó hacia el centro de la calle seguido de las tres bestias, necesitaba hacer salir al enemigo, necesitaba verlo para poder saber e informas que era... No sabía que desde lo alto de un edificio unos felinos ojos rojos lo observaban detenidamente.

No pudo saberlo, de la nada el estruendo del metal haciéndose pedazos se escuchó a su lado, apenas pudo voltear para ver que algo; no, alguien había caído sobre uno de sus depredadores haciéndolo pedazos contra el piso. Una silueta, el delicado rostro de un joven de pálida piel, fue lo último que alcanzo a ver antes que un golpe de descomunal fuerza lo enviara a él; y a la maquina que estaba a su costado, a enterrarse en uno de los muros de la ciudad. Exactamente al mismo tiempo que las afiladas garras que su atacante portaba se clavaran en el pecho su tercer depredador, y con inusitada rapidez se desplazaran hacia arriba, partiendo en dos a la mecánica bestia.

El soldado intento incorporarse y por un momento lo vio, vio aquel joven envestido en oscura armadura, las cabezas de perro de acero que cubrían sus hombros, y que lo miraban con aquellas gemas infernales clavadas en él. El rostro masculino de rasgos fino y hasta delicado, que era enmarcado por el largo cabello que corría pos sobre sus hombros, sus ojos… Sus ojos que lo dejaron helado. Era la misma mirada que todos ellos poseían, los felinos ojo de las bestias del Edén… ¡Los destructores de la creación! No podía ser cierto, con la mayor velocidad que pudo saco las balas de dios* y se dispuso a cargarlas, más ya era demasiado tarde. Dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, el joven corrió hacia él, el último depredador que quedaba salto hacia el atacante, más de un golpe preciso el joven enterró sus afiladas garras en su pecho y lo aplasto contra el suelo haciéndolo pedazos.

El hombre no alcanzo a cargar su arma antes que un certero manotazo se le quitara el cargador de su mano, sólo alcanzo a levantar la vista para ver; en los verdes tonos de la visión nocturna, el destello de tres garras metálicas dirigiéndose hacia su cara… Unos segundos en que pudo apreciar en cámara lenta como aquellas garras se le acercaban… Que pudo ver por última vez los felinos ojos de la bestia, enmarcados en el angelical rostro de quien lo liquidaba.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

-Necesario… Un deber o destino del cual no se puede escapar. –Una sonrisa más amplia se instalo en el rostro de Azrael.- Humanizar, es lo mismo que desear que el mal rato pase lo más rápido posible, que todo sea lo más rápido y eficientemente posible. Así como la guillotina que ofrecía una muerte rápida y de apariencia indolora, así como la anestesia que se te inyecta antes del veneno… Que la muerte sea lo más humana posible.

-Un asesino que no disfruta matar, que solo se concentra en mejorar, buscando sin descanso ser más rápido, más certero en sus golpes, llevar hasta los limites su estrategia y su habilidad… Que se concentra en no ver las vidas que va a arrebatar, sino únicamente en hacerlo, trasformando así su naturaleza destructiva en un arma de la más fina estocada. Sin dudas, es la gema más rara y valiosa que se puede hallar, tan sensible como bestial…

-¿Qué quiero yo de él? Por favor, un demonio tan bellamente humano abandonado en la oscuridad del Tártaro-El arcángel negó para sí mismo-Atenea, ¿Tu dejarías una esmeralda tirada entre la sangre y el lodo?

-Ellos querían una bestia nada más, por eso lo dejaron tirado en las sombras, soledad y locura, pero no eran capaces de ver su potencial ni la belleza que en aquel estado ya poseía. No vieron la bella gema que dejaron tirada, la que yo deseo pulir y tallar.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Shun retiro las garras del casco del soldado y dejo que el cuerpo callera hacia al suelo. La sangre se deslizaba a través de las filosas garras plateadas, cayendo en delicadas gotas carmesís, dejando manchas de un color tan intenso como aquel que en sus ojos se hallaba. Se incorporo completamente y observo hacia la lejanía, sabía que había más y que cosas aun peores le esperaban en esta cálida noche griega.

Prometeo sonrió a su lado, aun cuando Shun fuera más serio que una estatua cuando peleaba, siempre era un alivio que él este de tu lado en la batalla. Sip, él y sus dos compañeros eran lo mejor con lo que podrías contar en una batalla… Lo mejor.

Continuara…

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Aclaraciones *

Serafines y ruedas llameantes: En la antigüedad se representaba a veces a los querubines como ruedas de fuego surcando los cielos. "aliens" :P

Escopeta recortada: La escopeta de Prometeo está hecha al igual que las Colt de Shun de una aleación especial, es una escopeta yuxtapuesta de calibre 12, es decir que posee los dos cañones situados el uno al lado de otro. La que posee es de estilo clásico de Lumpara pero hecha con un modelo de escopeta Arrieta, el arma posee los finos grabados de la marca en la culta y armazón, pero con motivos distintos a los clásico de la marca (Prometeo siempre gusta de darles su toque personal a todo lo que posee, e incluso a las cosas que no le pertenecen). Pronto subiremos en devian su ficha, al lado de las pistolas de Shun.

Balas de dios: Son balas especiales diseñadas de una aleación de plata y Astrom. El Astrom es básicamente el nombre que le dan los demonios y los ángeles al polvo de estrellas, más adelante hablaremos más detalladamente, su origen y algunas propiedades. La plata es considerada un metal santo, por eso es que nació la famosa leyenda de la bala de plata y los hombres lobo, pero en realidad no es a la única criatura que afectan por ser considerado un metal santo se utiliza en muchos exorcismos y es protagonista de muchas leyendas, no sólo en la de los hombres lobo, sino también contra demonios, duendes etc.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Y por fin traemos la conti, seee se quedo larga pero no la podía acortar o perdía su yo no se que. T.T Se que tarde mucho, pero créanme que me consto una eternidad que mi musa se pusiera de acuerdo para este fic, además de que lo escribí completamente una vez y todo el documento se me borro, no saben las ganas de arrojar la pc por la ventana, pero bueno logre volver xD, espero que les haya gustado y perdonen lo largo necesitaba mantener el hilo.

Azrael es bueno o malo… es buen, pero también muy hijo de puta, cómo ven es alguien un poco impredecible y esta medio loco, pero que se puede esperar de algo que ha vivido tantos milenios hasta el punto de olvidar su origen. De hecho se contuvo mucho frente a Hyoga e Ikki por la presencia y especial pedido de Shun, pero mientras el perro no está… xD Ante Atenea un ángel de su nivel será cortes (si esto es cortes para ellos), más andará dejando en claro su posición y su carácter, ahora veremos que dice Atenea respecto de eso D: Con respecto Shun xD heeeeee, pobrecito u.u, no me odien por traumarlo y volverlo un asesino pero lo necesito así para la historia.

Agradecemos a Darkacuario, Shuny (perdona la tardanza xD), Andromedanebular (créeme que hago lo posible, pero la ortografía es la cruz de mi existencia), Maryn Kimura (tranquila más adelante le daremos a SHun paz y habrá comedia, pero por el momento como que la cosa esta muy tensa xD, descuida ya lo arreglaremos), Guest, (lamento la tardanza, pero costó mucho este cap T.T), Tepucihualt-Shun (sep porbre Shun, pero tranquila aunque las cosas van mal se arreglaran, Shun siempre sale entero xD) Alexa- Agel (Lamento tardar tanto, es que cuesta organizar mi vida y mi tiempo… Perdona la demora y sé que lo deje aun en suspenso, pero sino se hace largo xD), Rosa negra (el pasado de Shun se sabra, aun cuando él no lo quiera, pero tenle paciencia es difícil para él y para mi largar la sopa sin que alguien resulte herido :P, ya sabrás porque), Anony (qué bueno que os haya gustado lo seguiremos y créeme este es un fic yaoi muy diferente a todo lo que has visto antes), Adele Melody, (sép, tardo mucho es que ando preparando varias cosas, como la continuación de the truth con su nueva portada y todo ya)Alexa-Angel


	11. Noche psicótica

Los personajes no son míos, tampoco los conceptos, son de MasamiKurumada

No planeo ni obtendré ningún beneficio monetario por esto, solo matar el tiempo jugando con la luz y la oscuridad

Por eso les ofrezco esta historia que busca ver donde empieza y termina la cordialidad

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Holas (n.n)/

Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, es largo (lo siento T.T), pero bueno, como esta historia es de clasificación M, habla de temas cuestionaste sobre el bien y el mal, tanto de las religiones, de los tabúes y demás; (averiguando de los demonios encontré muchas cosas interesantes, de hecho las leyendas y mitos reflejan mucho más de nuestro pensamiento y/o nuestra humanidad de lo que creemos). Pero volviendo al tema, como esta historia es para mayores de dieciocho, creo que una persona con madures tiene la capacidad para una lectura más larga, así que los cap. lo quiero dejar de 10 a 13 hojas, no es re largo, pero es largo.

Además servirá de filtro contra los más jóvenes xD

Sin más espero que les guste y agradecemos por leer n.n

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Revise mis apuntessss y…. Cometí un error en la cronología xD, mil perdones en realidad Shun Seiya tienen 23 años (aunque shun aparenta 19); Saory Hyoga Shiryu 24, mientras que Ikki 25…. Es que me equivoque y no conté los tres años que tardaron en reconstruir el santuario y cuando reedite el fic me di cuenta… Mil perdones u.u.

Nota de aclaración: Lo aclaro ahora por si las moscas, vieron en el capitulo dos, del ligero palmoteó que tiene Dark con la sangre, bueno eso son parte de los "efectos secundarios" de ser un demonio. Pero Shun ha aprendido a manejarlos en estos últimos años, así que la sangre lo distrae sólo cuando no ha comido. Claro, que sabiéndolo se preparo para venir al santuario, en Austria se dio un muy buen bocado antes de marcharse (:v). Aunque después de esta batalla seguro que tendrá que volver a picar algo…

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

**_Criaturas de la noche_**

_**Capitulo once**_

_**El inicio de una noche psicótica**_

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

-Gusto de verte.

Shun escucha las palabras de su compañero a través de su comunicador, más no las responde, en lugar de eso sus ojos carmesís se concentran en observar el pueblo con detenimiento. El olor de la sangre y la pólvora podían sentirse en el aire, así como el terror alimentado por la oscuridad e incertidumbre… Pero había algo más, una oscuridad más latente y profunda, una maldad verdadera escondiéndose en la calidad noche de Atenas.

-¿Shun?

Prometeo se había corrido hacia donde estaba su compañero, cargando su Ares en el hombro camino con tranquilidad esquivando los trastos que antes habían sido feroces maquinas.

-Bien supongo que termino bien lo de Atenas si estás aquí en una pieza.

-Somos aliados…más o menos ¿Cómo estamos?

-Cortaron el suministro principal de electricidad que proviene de la ciudad de Atenas, hemos detectados hasta ahora a tres grupos de depredadores y liquidado a dos, bueno tú te encargaste de lo que quedaba de ellos. Seguimos con el primer plan, teniendo un perímetro de quinientos metros alrededor de la iglesia.

-¿Estas guiando a las personas que encuentras hacia ella?

-Sip, limpiando la zona de civiles como dijo la general.-Responde Prometeo con una divertida sonrisa.- Eliminaremos a todo lo que envíen a esta zona, eso volcara su atención hacia nosotros y dejaran en paz al resto del pueblo.

-Entonces vendrán hacia nosotros y los estaremos esperando.-Termino la idea Shun.

-Sip, su respuesta ha sido correcta y usted ha ganado el siguiente premio.

Sin decir más Prometeo busco entre sus ropas y le arrojo al demonio un objeto, que con facilidad atrapo en el aire.

-Mi cinto –Afirmo Shun-, aunque no están mis porta pistolas… Ni las pistolas.

-Nop, esas pesan como media tonelada cada una. Aunque las tiene Iris en la iglesia, por si quieres ir a buscarlas.

Shun negó.

-Con el inhibidor aun activo no podre usar mi cosmos para disparar, ya no serán tan efectivas en combate, sólo serán peso extra y necesito toda mi velocidad para esta noche.

-Pasaras toda la noche a puño limpio.

Shun asintió en silencio, desde que lo conoció su compañero siempre había tenido ese comportamiento de estilo relajado. Prometeo simplemente era así, él era feliz estando junto a ellos aun si ello lo llevara frente a las puertas del mismo infierno, por lo cual no le sorprendían sus comentaros bromistas, o juego de palabras, incluidos en plena batalla. No lo criticaba por ello, después de todo cada uno había buscado la forma de lidiar con esta vida, y su amigo prefería llevarla con un toque de humor. Era su forma de tomar un poco de distancia con todo aquello y, de cierta forma, Shun agradecía su capacidad para sacarle el hierro a casi todo asunto.

-¿Pensativo?

-Algo, pero no por mucho; puedo escuchar a los que quedan acercándose.

Volteo hacia de donde escuchaba el par de pasos metálicos, más una ráfaga de tres disparos rompió abruptamente la noche. El metal se destrozo y el golpe seco de su impacto contra el suelo volvió a sumir en silencio la noche.

-Estaban acercándose…

Susurro su compañero, ambos ya sabían que ese característico disparo solamente podía salir del Fusil Barrett de Iris, y que todo lo que tuviera la desgracia de aparecer en su mira ya se hallaba muerto o agonizando en el suelo.

-Bueno-Retomo la charla Prometeo-, si no termino mal lo del santuario… Significa que aun guardas tu haz bajo la manga.

Shun asintió en silencio, mientras que llevaba su mano hasta la oreja y activaba el comunicador que él también tenía.

-Voy a necesitarlo-Le dijo a sus dos compañeros-, ya que tenemos que expandir el perímetro a unos mil metros… Hay otro infierno con nosotros.

Sus palabras lograron una mueca en su compañero y un suspiro por parte de la mujer que estaba al otro lado del aparato. Un infierno era una mala noticia, aunque pensándolo bien eso explicaba el repentino corte de luz y la gran explosión…. Era miedo. Seguramente debía ser un demonio interesado en sentir aquella emoción; bastardo, ya estaba modificando el campo de batalla a su propio beneficio.

-Entonces ya sabes Prometeo para quien es el escenario a preparar.-La voz femenina sonó clara en el comunicados de ambos.

-Sera todo un placer-Pronuncio el aludido.-, cúbreme la espalda Shun.

-Siempre.

Prometeo sonrío ante aquel comentario serio y plagado de la más completa seguridad, más antes de que pudiera decir algo los ojos del demonio se retornaron hacia una de las calles, al tiempo que las plateadas garras de su armadura se mostraban. Ante aquella señal, Prometeo sin dudar apunto su Ares al lugar y antes que el demonio pregunto:

-¿Quién eres?

Su jovialidad se había esfumado completamente, al mismo tiempo que su tono se había endurecido ante la sensación de una verdadera amenaza… Pero aquel hombre sin inmutarse salió de detrás del callejón, con sus brazos cruzados y sin la menor pizca de miedo camino hacia ellos dos, dejándose ver completamente y que él metal de su armadura brillara a la luz de luna menguante luna.

-Caballero de Leo.-La voz femenina fue la primera en identificarlo.

-Ikki…

La voz del demonio hizo que Prometeo bajara lentamente su arma, aunque fue incapaz de despegar sus ojos del hombre que sin inmutarse caminaba hacia ellos. Ahora entendía las palabras del Arcángel y el recelo de Iris ante los caballeros de Atenea, no tenia que sentir sus cosmos para saber que aquel hombre poseía poder, verdadero poder. Aferro su arma, realmente no podía evitar pensar en los temibles cazadores de inmortales que se hallaban entre las filas de la Cruz de Santiago.

-Parece que has hecho nuevos amigos.

El caballero de leo encendió su cosmos en un segundo, iluminando todo y casi segando a los dos, Prometeo se quito con rapidez las gafas de visión nocturna ¡Joder eso dolió! Más rápidamente se olvido de ello al sentir como la temperatura se había elevado considerablemente y como una fuerte luz dorada iluminaba toda el área cercana a ellos. Levantó la vista para ver como aquel hombre lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Ahora entiendo el parecido…

Pronuncio casi en un susurro, al ver los ojos del caballero. Tan iguales, tan distintos… Lejos de la inquietante mirada carmesí que poseía el demonio, aquella que en silencio te paralizaba con la sublime belleza del horror; aquellos orbes azules era fuego puro. Duros y cortantes zafiros fraguados en el calor del combate, aquellos que no daba posibilidad de hablar ni de cuestionar o dudar… Eran los ojos de un verdadero y cruel guerrero… ¡Joder!; pensó para sus adentros, Shun ya solito se bastaba como para que ahora tuviera a este tipo como hermano mayor.

-Me seguiste.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación por parte de Shun.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Y la de Ikki fue más una exigencia.

-Prometeo debes continuar con el plan ¿No?

Las palabras de Shun hicieron reaccionar a su compañero, que viendo como le había abierto de par en par las puertas para salir de aquella incómoda situación, sin dudarlo se tiro de cabeza. Lo más sabio era dejar en paz a los dos hermanos… Además ese sujeto parecía molesto y su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era mejor no meterse en su camino, total si algo malo pasaba Shun ya sabía qué hacer y lo mejor era que él no estuviese ahí estorbando.

-Sip, debo hacerlo…. Chau.

Ikki lo miro directamente a los ojos, reconocía fácilmente al pelirrojo que había estado conduciendo el helicóptero en que su hermano escapo. El hombre se alejo rápidamente con una sonrisa y sin devolver la vista atrás, el caballero de leo simplemente lo dejo ir, no era con él con quien debía hablar. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia los ojos de su hermano.

-Nos están atacando,-Le respondió Shun. Su hermano nunca había sido una persona que le gustase ser ignorado, y estaba seguro que pese a los años no había cambiado.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que planeaban atacar el Santuario? Pues, lo están haciendo esta noche y Prometeo está limpiando esta zona de civiles.

-¿Limpiando?

-Esta resguardando a todas las personas que encuentra en esta zona en la iglesia, allí estarán a salvo.- Le dijo al tiempo que señalaba el edificio.- Yo debo hacer tiempo y protegerlo mientras lo hace.

-¿Parece que tenían todo planeado?-Le pregunto con cierto recelo.

-Ya sabíamos que los infiernos venían, aunque no sabía que sería esta precisa noche ya teníamos este plan preparado para mostrárselo a Atenea. Mis compañeros suelen ser muy desconfiados, a Iris en particular le gusta analizar bien cualquier lugar al que vallamos y prepararse ante cualquier altercado que pudiera suceder, pero como ves suele ser útil.

-Y generar mucha desconfianza, queda como demasiada casualidad Shun.

En la voz de su hermano se denoto la preocupación, el no desconfiaba de Shun, pero otra cosa muy diferente eran Azrael y sus sicarios. Luego de finalizar la presentación de su hermano frente a Atenea, no se habían hecho esperar los comentarios que ponían en duda la fidelidad y las intenciones del ex –caballero legendario de Andrómeda. Debido a la estrecha relación que había tenido con la diosa y con ellos, incluso se temía que Atenea podría estarse dejando influenciar por sus emociones al confiar en él, la situación de Shun aun no estaba clara y su hermano caminaba sobre hielo muy fino… Demasiado.

-Bien-Shun pudo escuchar la voz de Iris por el comunicador-, podríamos hacernos los sorprendidos y dejar que devoren a su pueblo.

El demonio suspiro, la mala suerte la tenía con él seguramente.

-No quería que esto fuera así, nunca creí que atacarían tan rápido…

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos interrumpió su charla.

-El tercer grupo se acerca, seguramente atraídos por el cosmos de tu hermano.

Shun no le respondió simplemente se echo a correr en la dirección de donde provenían los disparos, seguido de cerca por el caballero de leo.

-¿Qué demonios estas hacien…

Ikki no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta cuando vio como una enorme bestia de metal salía desde uno de los callejones oscuros, con sus mandíbulas directo hacia la yugular de su hermano, más la respuesta de Shun no se hizo esperar. El demonio esquivo con facilidad las fauces de la bestia y contraataco con un certero golpe de sus garras, el cráneo de la bestia se destrozo dejando a los trozos de metal volar por el aire.

-¡Tártaro!

El grito de sorpresa y terror de aquel soldado lo atrajo, los ojos carmesís del demonio se clavaron en él y en la mira que lo tenía como objetivo. Ni un disparo salió del arma, antes de que pudiera pensar el disparar un fuerte codazo destrozo el casco del hombre, su arma voló por el aire y él salió disparado hacia la pared de una de las casas. Los dos depredadores que lo acompañaban se lanzaron hacia el caballero, pero Ikki se cruzo de brazos y los esquivo con un simple movimiento. El caballero de leo retrocedió, dejando que ambas bestias chocaran entre sí, sin dudarlo aprovecho y les dio una certera patada…

-Maldito…

El soldado al que Ikki había golpeado recién estaba logrando incorporarse, levanto la vista y una fuerte ráfaga lo sacudió, ha sólo centímetros de él pasaron sus dos últimos depredadores, que se estrellaron en la pared. El hombre quedo volteo la vista hacia atrás, mientras que el silencio de la noche era roto por el agudo chirrear del metal de las bestias, no era capaz de verlos pero por el sonido era evidente que ese golpe le había producido ceberos daños en su sistema motor. Escupió la sangre que le quedaba en su boca y se levanto, ya sabía que no podía ganar esta pelea… Desde el momento que los vio lo supo…Pero aun así.

De su armadura saco la ultima arma que le quedaba, una pistola de nueve milímetros que apunto directo a la cabeza del caballero de Leo, no importaba ya nada. Ikki le miro, admitía que era un soldado de gran valor, pero ¿Que podría hacer una pistola contra el poder de un caballero? Sonrió altaneramente, mientras aun me mantenía cruzado de brazos.

-Las balas son inútiles contra los caballeros.

Era conocedor de las pistolas que tenía su hermano, más aquel hombre no poseía un verdadero cosmos… Estaba seguro que ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un caballero de bronce.

-¡Muere!

El estruendo del disparo resonó, pero no del lado que Ikki esperaba. El cuerpo del soldado cayó secamente al piso, mientras que desde el centro de su frente se deslizaban las gotas carmesí de su vida, emanando desde el oscuro agujero que dejo aquella única bala…

-Shun…

El demonio no lo escucho, movió la mira de la ametralladora MG4; aquella que era el arma que antes había portado el soldado y la misma que lo había matado, y apunto hacia donde se escuchaba el incesante chirrea del metal. Desde aquel lugar el caballero de leo pudo ver asomar a un de las bestias de metal, arrastrándose por vilmente por el suelo, haciendo rechinar y crujir las pocas articulaciones que aun le servían, se acerco lo suficiente como para que el brillo de su cosmos les dejara ver el horripilante cabeza metálica de la bestia, idéntica al cráneo pelado de un león y con sus fosforescentes ojos redondos fijos en él…

Shun simplemente abrió fuego, dejando que el estruendo de una ráfaga de disparos llenara la noche.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

La diosa no podía despegar la mirada del Arcángel que se hallaba a su lado, así como Seiya, quien aun estaba digiriendo todo lo que aquel ser les había dicho.

-Ahora lo sabes Atenea ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Pronuncio Azrael con un tono por demás cordial.

-Sariel, Shun no es un objeto ni un arma, él es mi caballero.

-Fue tú caballero; entre tú y yo Atenea, sabes que él se irá con migo… Creo que eso ya nos lo mostro, y por favor llámame Azrael.

La diosa se quedo en silencio, recordando la forma tan sumisa en la que Shun había aceptado la orden de marcharse y desaparecer sin más, era increíble pero cierto que el Arcángel tenía razón en lo que decía, su caballero de Andrómeda ahora trabajaba para él, pero… ¿Por qué? La diosa aferro con fuerza su el báculo de Nike, mientras que por un momento bajaba la vista hacia el suelo. Dark había trabajado más de dos años para Azrael; o eso parecía, por los registros y datos que tenía. Además la forma en la que se comporto durante todo este tiempo, la forma en que el arcángel de la muerte lo describía, las razones por las que lo quería…Todo distaba mucho del joven al que ella conoció ¿Acaso Shun había podido cambiar tanto? En su mente resonaban las palabras que le había dicho el Ángel, buscando su explicación.

_Cuando la sangre, los gritos y dolor se vuelven parte inamovible de tu vida, la muerte es una necesidad que debes sobrellevar diariamente. La guillotina de la revolución francesa, la actual inyección letal, son sólo formas de humanizar el fin más inhumano… Son un auto engaño necesario._

Por unos momentos la diosa levanto la vista con un rostro de verdadera sorpresa, comprendiendo lo que aquellas palabras realmente significaban. Azrael sonrió ampliamente al ver su rostro, ahora que lo había comprendido sería más fácil hacerse a la idea de la clase de bestias que estaba enfrentando.

-Todos buscan la forma de llevar esta vida Atenea.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

_¿Sólo un monstro puede vencer a otro monstro?_

El sonido del metal destrozado lleno sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que las filosas garras de su armadura traspasaban la cabeza de aquella maquina. Atrás de él, las balas de su compañera eliminaban al otro monstro que se había lanzado hacia él.

_Aquel que contra monstro lucha debería cuidarse de no convertirse también en uno…_

_Cuando miras largo tiempo al abismo, su oscuridad mira dentro de ti.*_

-Uno de frente.

La voz de su compañera hizo que sacara las garras, el depredador venía de frente y se volteo a enfrentarlo, sus garras se clavaron en el pecho de la bestia y sin contemplación la estrello contra el suelo, el metal cedió en pedazos ante el brutal golpe. Pero antes de destruirla completamente sintió un movimiento, Sin dúdalo retrocedió, esquivando una ráfaga de balas que pasaron por al lado de sus pies…

_Muy profundo._

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su atacante, protegido por dos depredadores que comenzaron a correr hacia él. Pero dos certeros disparos se escucharon, por detrás de él vinieron dos balas que pasaron por sus costados; casi rosándole los hombros, e impactaron de lleno contra el cráneo de las bestias de metal.

_Tanto que ya no quieres mirar._

El soldado disparo, pero con facilidad esquivo las ráfagas lentas y predecibles, pronto se hallo al lado de él… Con sus afiladas garras rosándole el cuello…

_Cierras los ojos y ya no lo ves,_

_Lo ignoras y ya no está…_

El sonido… Un crack de huesos tan característico y único opaco todos los demás ruidos de la noche. Sus ojos carmesís se cerraron evitando las gotas de sangre y la cálida brisa Griega…

_Si no quieres ver no lo hagas, si no soportas los gritos ya no los oigas, si no quieres sentir tampoco..._

_Sintió los delicados brazos de aquella mujer abrazándolo por la espalda, su olor tan dulce y doloroso llenando su ser, sus labios rosándole con el aliento que arrastraba al infierno su alma._

_Sólo concéntrate en matar._

_-_Shun, tú hermano ya acabó con su grupo…. ¿Shun?

_El frio, seco y desquebrajado suelo en donde estaba arrodillado contrastaba ferozmente con la suavidad y calidez de su piel, la que ahora se apegaba a su sangrante espalda y que acariciaba con sumo cuidado las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo… Las cadenas que le quemaban la carne de sus huesos le retenían en esa sumisa posición, eran las mismas que le hacían recordar día tras día su error. Oscuridad y silencio eterno, helada soledad en la que ella y su voz era lo único que daba calor… La única paz frente a la bestia de ojos rojos, frente a los blancos dientes, a las feroces garras y la maldita voz desquiciada._

_El seguirá usándote para alimentarse, tú seguirás matando lo que te traiga para él. _

_Eres su títere, no hay nada que puedes hacer, el ya está dentro de ti._

_Lagrimas, podía sentir como caían desde sus ojos, como se deslizaban por la seca y golpeada piel de su rostro. La mano de la mujer se acercó hasta estas y las limpiaron con sumo cuidado, como un grácil pétalo que se deslizaba por su piel, limpiando, cuidando… Y condenando._

_**Muy profundo…**_

_Por eso olvídate de todo, olvídate de tu corazón que ya no late, olvídate de poder salvarte o salvarlos…_

_Ella misma, la que lo mantenía vivo, quien era su única paz y quien lo condenaba a aquel martirio… Ella misma, quien lo entrego a la bestia de ojos rojos… Ella misma, la que lo retenía hay, la que no lo dejaba morir… Sólo quería morir…_

_Tenles piedad mi amor…_

_**Déjales morir.**_

_Su voz cálida adquirió un tono pasional ardido de deseo y placer, uno que tiempo atrás lo había hecho enloquecer por su piel._

_Sólo mátalos, mátalos lo más rápido posible…_

-¿Me escuchas?... ¿Shun? ¡Shun!

_Una muerte rápida y eficaz, esa es la única piedad que un infierno puede dar._

_Él no te tiene piedad a ti, pero tenla tú con los pobres desgraciados que traigo para alimentarlo… Para alimentarlos._

_Así ya no tendrás que ver el abismo._

_Los gritos se silenciaran en segundos, ya no veras sus ojos llorosos, ni sentirán más dolor…_

_**Sólo habrá paz mi amor…**_

_Sintió su cálido cuerpo abrazándolo con más fuerza, haciendo arder todas sus heridas abiertas. El rose de su aliento cálido en la oreja y la respiración pausada que pegaba sus pechos contra él, los sedosos cabellos que sabia rojizos se deslizaban por sobre los sangrantes cortes de su espalda…_

_Salvarlos del sufrimiento con la muerte, Shun… Acalla para siempre al demonio de la piedad, que quema tu piel._

**-¡SHUN!-**

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y sus filosas garras se dirigieron hacia el cuello de aquel que se había acercado… Quedando a escasos milímetros de la piel de su hermano.

El demonio se quedo completamente estático, mientras miraba los ojos de sorpresa de Ikki; la situación actual le cayó como una piedra en la cabeza e inmediatamente guardo sus garras, mientras bajaba su brazo. El caballero de Leo lo siguió observando en silencio; cuando otros dos de esos grupos de maquinas aparecieron, él y su hermano se dividieron para poder acabarlos más rápido y evitar que siguieran avanzando. Luego de terminar con el suyo vino a ver a Shun, pero cuando lo localizo el joven de cabellos verdes se hallaba completamente estático, parado al lado del cadáver de un soldado con el cuello destrozado.

Lo llamo pero no le hizo caso, más al acercarse unos pasos a él término con aquellas afiladas garras apuntándole al cuello. Ahora veía que su hermano parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero…

-¿Qué fue eso?

El joven escondió la mirada de su hermano, realmente no sabía que contestarle, hacía tiempo que no le ocurría uno de sus "recuerdos", los había desterrado a lo profundo de su mente ¿Por qué volvieron? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

-Shun.

La voz de su hermano adquirió un tono autoritario y, por un momento volvió a sentir la misma sensación que cuando lo atrapaban de niño junto con Seiya, haciendo una de las "fantásticas" ideas del Pegaso y con su cerebro trabado, completamente incapaz de formar una respuesta rápida.

-Sólo fue un momento de debilidad.

Dijo, mientras desviaba su vista y miraba en dirección opuesta a su hermano, intentando esconder más su rostro de este. Esperando que un nuevo enemigo apareciera, o algo que le salvase de este momento.

-¿Momento de debilidad?

El caballero de leo se acerco unos pasos logrando así que su hermano volteara a verle. Iluminado por el brillo de su cosmos vio un delicado surco oscuro que recorría el rostro de su hermano… ¿Una lagrima? Shun miro la forma en que Ikki lo veía e inmediatamente se dio cuenta, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla y con fuerza limpio el pequeño surco carmesí.

-Shun.

-Sólo fue un mal recuerdo, un momento de debilidad nada más, estoy bien… No pasa nada.

-¿Un mal recuerdo?

No fue la voz de Ikki, sino la de Iris la que lo llamo desde el comunicador, Shun se había olvidado que no era su hermano él único que lo había observado. Iris estaba reticente a venir desde un principio, no porque le tuviera miedo a los caballeros sino por miedo a él mismo… Y era evidente que en estos momentos las quimeras de su pasado le andaban revoloteando. No era el momento, no se podía permitir otra caída así, no frente a su hermano.

-No me contaste lo que realmente paso ¿No es así?

La voz de Ikki volvió a llamar su atención, el otrora caballero de fénix lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con esos orbes azules que lo traspasaban intentando discernir lo que realmente ocultaba. Se molesto.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste, nunca lo hiciste y nunca me queje.

Ikki quedo en una pieza luego de escuchar lo que le dijo su hermano, pero Shun estaba dispuesto a recurrir al chantaje si así lo precisaba, no estaba dispuesto a contarle a nadie lo que había pasado esos cuatro años en el Tártaro, ni siquiera a su propio hermano. Se dio vuelta para buscar más enemigos, pero su hermano no lo iba a dejar ir así como si nada. El caballero de leo lo tomo del hombro e hizo que se volteara, enfrentando aquellos felinos ojos que ahora si estaban furiosos.

-¿Qué…

El enojo y las palabras de Shun se quedaron en su boca, sus ojos felinos se desviaron rápidamente de los del leo. Esa sensación de nuevo, esa inquietud que hacia despertar sus más profundos instintos, una presencia oscura y acechante que desde lejos los observaba.

-Es él… El otro demonio-Volteo a ver a su hermano, quien aun lo tenía sostenido y continuo-. Hay otro de los nueve infiernos en Rodorio, debieron traerlos junto con todos estos depredadores… Y seguramente no es todo lo que trajeron.

Ikki soltó a Shun, quien se alejo unos pasos y camino hasta situarse en el centro de la calle, desde hay miro hacia la lejanía, perdiendo sus ojos carmesís en el mar de casas que se hallaba opuesto a la Iglesia. Ha varias cuadras de distancia, prácticamente del otro lado del pueblo se hallaba una mujer, una joven que recién había salido de la casa a sus espaldas. En la cálida noche de Atenas, apenas iluminada por una menguante luna, estaba aquella mujer; ataviada únicamente con un blanco camisón, eclipsado por enormes manchas de sangre que aun parecía gotear.

La suave brisa movió su largo cabello negro y la mujer alzo la vista, dejando ver un rostro juvenil y delicado que no demostraba emoción o sentimiento alguno. Sus ojos grises; brillantes como la plata, se vislumbraron en la oscuridad, mientras que su mirada de suma frialdad se fijo del otro lado del pueblo, en la dirección de la única iglesia de todo Rodorio. Aquellos felinos y siniestros ojos se posaron en el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban Shun e Ikki.

-Desolación, parece que es verdad que has adquirido un nuevo cuerpo, "una nueva alma"… Pero aun así tú también debes ser castigado, Mátenlos.

Del otro lado de la ciudad se oyó un enorme estupor, Ikki y Shun observaron sorprendido como el enorme edificio que tenían al frente se hacía pedazos, mientras una gran bestia lo atravesaba por su centro como si fuera mero papel. Ambos dieron una salto hacia atrás esquivando la arremetida de semejante criatura.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

El caballero de leo levanto la vista y miro con un ligero atisbo de sorpresa al monstro que tenía en frente, mientras que su hermano con una cara de incredulidad total sólo se atrevió a decir:

-No es posible...

En respuesta a ambos, la monstruosidad lanzo un aullido atroz.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Seiya estaba completamente sorprendido, por aquel aullido que se había escuchado hasta en el santuario. Su diosa no era menos, sin poder evitarlo Atenea había llevado una de sus manos al corazón al escucharlo, jamás había escuchado a algún animal dar semejante alarido de furia.

-Eso, es algo muuuy feo-Respondió con total tranquilidad Azrael.-. Pero será un buen entretenimiento para esta noche.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Sheena y Shiryu ya había llegado hasta el la entrada del Santuario, cuando escucharon el feroz aullido.

-¿De dónde proviene?

Pregunto la amazona dorada.

-Desde la iglesia.

Respondió con seguridad el Caballero de libra, ambos salieron disparados hacia él lugar, seguidos por cinco caballeros de plata y cuatro de bronce.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Frente a ellos se encontraron con una enorme bestia semejante a un lobo, pero con una musculatura y tamaño descomunal, con un pelaje blanco que se hallaba cubierto por extensas cicatrices, portando una gruesa armadura de plata, la cual en algunas partes se enterraba en su propia carne. La criatura miro a los hermanos con sus enormes ojos amarillos que, brillantes como las gemas del mismo infierno, se amoldaban a su rostro de animal enfurecido, gruñendo y desfilando su hilera de plateados colmillos.

-Cerberus… ¿Cómo es posible?

Shun no podía creer que volviera a enfrentarse a un de esas criaturas, él mismo había quemado y reducido a cenizas aquel proyecto del infierno… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había quedado si todo fue destruido? Ikki; en cambio, miraba a la criatura con detenimiento y los brazos cruzados, era inevitable el recordar las imágenes que les dio su hermano, era tan parecido al inmenso lobo blanco encadenado y destrozado…

-¿Cerberus? ¿Es uno de los proyectos de los que hablabas?

-Sí, pero este es distinto a los que me enfrente antes, su armadura es más completa, estoy seguro de que su mandíbula y sus garras deben estar hechas completamente de Ganmanium… Además está mejor controlado, no nos ha saltado encima totalmente enfurecido.

-¿Es un problema?

-No, difícil y tedioso sí, pero uno de nosotros podría sólo contra él.

Mencionó Shun, mientras que examinaba a aquella bestia buscando los agujeros en el blindaje. No le importaba si aquel maldito proyecto había vuelto a emerger del infierno, volvería a enviarlos allí... Él no permitiría que una atrocidad semejante siguiera ocurriendo… Que volviera a ocurrir.

-Parece que el cerbero encontró nuevos juguetes…

Ambos hermanos voltearon a la dirección de la voz, para poder ver a los dos hombres que venían caminados tranquilamente por una de las calles desiertas de Rodorio. Uno de ellos se mostraba un semblante serio, totalmente contrastante con su compañero cuya sínica sonrisa podía verse aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Tú has de ser Dark, tus continuos ataques casi llevaron a la pérdida del proyecto, pero por suerte se pudo recuperar información valiosa de las ruinas que nos dejaste.

Hablo uno de los hombres, con una voz totalmente autoritaria y firme. Su compañero, en cambio desvió la vista de ambos hermanos, y manteniendo aquella siniestra sonrisa se puso a jugar con un objeto grande que traía. Shun e Ikki se quedaron en silencio al ver la silueta de aquel gran objeto, que ese hombre lanzaba al aire y atrapaba con una mano como si fuera una pelota… Acaso ¿Era una cabeza?

-Cuervos…

Para el demonio no existía la menor duda, sus ojos le permitían ver con claridad las cicatrices que portaban ambos hombres en los rostros… Las claras señales del Rito.

-Si demonio, debes saber que tu aparición nos complace, pagaras muy caro los crímenes que has cometido contra nuestro clan.

Su compañero sonrió más, atrapando por última vez aquel objeto lo alzo con exagerada delicadeza en el aire, dejando ver el oscuro perfil de un rostro humano contrastando con el azul cielo de Atenas… Confirmándoles la verdadera naturaleza de su juguete. Sin más reparo se los arrojo, ambos escucharon el primer golpe y vieron a la cabeza rodar hasta sus pies, mostrándoles el rosto retraído de dolor que alguna vez perteneció a un caballero de plata.

-Yo los mato…

Las palabras de su hermano sonaron extremadamente frías, no necesitaba verlo para saber que la mirada azul del caballero de leo se encontraba clavada en ambos hombres; Ikki los había marcado como su presa y sé lo estaba dejando claro. Era demasiada ofensa, el caballero de leo conocía muy bien la brutalidad, como para dejar que se tratara de tal manera los restos de un compañero de armas, demasiada soberbia y egocentrismo como para que Ikki lo soportara, le iba a borrar a golpes esa sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Te encargas de mega fido, mientras yo voy por estos dos?

-Claro.

Ikki se paro por un momento, la voz de su hermano había sonado con una tranquilidad y suavidad cortantes. Pero decidió restarle importancia, estaban en medio de una batalla. Ambos hermanos se situaron de espaldas, uno al lado del otro y viendo de frente a sus enemigos.

Mientras, desde lo alto de la iglesia, una sonrisa se fijo en el rostro de la mujer que veía todo a través de su mira. Ella conocía muy bien aquella voz… El inhibidor empezaba a dejar de hacer efecto.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

En la salida del templo, el Arcángel y la diosa seguían observando el pueblo, durante aquel corto tiempo el semblante de Atenea había adquirido un aire de pena, había sentido la desaparición de los cosmos pertenecientes a algunos de sus caballeros de plata y bronce, más no tenía idea de la cantidad de civiles inocentes que pudieron haber fallecido hasta el momento. Ikki había desobedecido sus órdenes; no era gran novedad, y ahora podía sentirlo en el pueblo, con su agresivo cosmos ardiendo en furia y dispuesto a combatir… ¿Pero con quien? O… ¿Contra qué?

-¿Por qué me están atacando ahora? –Volteó hacia el Ángel- Durante siglos todos los ángeles y demonios se mantuvieron relativamente al margen de la humanidad o de las demás deidades… ¿Por qué ahora hacen esto?

-Por qué ustedes los llamaron ahora, Atenea las puertas del Tártaro en realidad sólo es un portal que conecta tu mundo con el nuestro. Nuestro hogar, el lugar de donde nosotros realmente venimos; El "Tártaro" como ustedes le llaman, es en realidad otra dimensión, una que está conectada con cientos de miles de dimensiones distintas, cada una con universos y mundos distintos.

-No es un lugar que sea semejante al mundo que ustedes tiene, originalmente era un lugar vacio sólo habitado por energía en estado puro, de hecho todo lo solido que existe en él nosotros lo creamos en base a mundos que hemos visitado, incluido entre ellos la Tierra. Algunos de mis hermanos se han construido para sí mismos verdaderas instalaciones militares en las cuales habitan, manteniendo con ellos a sus seguidores, juguetes y comida por igual. Uriel en la antigüedad hiso un trato con tú padre; Zeus, para mantener en su prisión a aquellos que él derroto durante la Titanomaquia… Pobre almas desgraciadas.

La diosa quedo en silencio, el Tártaro era considerado la cárcel de los dioses, pero nunca espero que esa "cárcel", hubiera nacido de un trato con alguno de aquellos seres. Azrael continúo.

-Si bien, siempre tuvimos contacto, en realidad sólo algunos de nosotros podíamos intervenir en asuntos de la Tierra y sólo con la libertad que nuestras leyes nos permitían. Pero, cuando uno de los dioses abrió completamente las puertas del Tártaro por segunda vez, quebró el equilibrio que nos mantenía separados y eso fue una invitación a entrar en su mundo, una invitación que los infiernos no dudaron en aceptar.

-La primera vez que abrieron sus puertas, este mundo se encontraba asolado por una guerra entre dioses y titanes, por lo cual no llamo a mucho interés entre los nuestros. Pero aun así, algunos de nosotros decidimos quedarnos, otros (como mis hermanos) empezar a formas las bases de lo que sería sus herramientas y armas, dejar su semilla en este mundo para que si algún día llegara la oportunidad de una buena batalla… Esta sería una gloriosa carnicería. El Círculo se ha mantenido oculto y creciendo sólo para este precisó momento, es la maquinaria que preparaban para esta guerra, la organización fruto de su esfuerzo y paciencia.

-Pero cómo es posible que hayan vuelto a pasar, si Shun destruyo las puertas.

-En el momento en que las abrieron, reconectaron el portal que unía ambos mundos, esa conexión no iba a desaparecer por más que las destruyeran. Lucifer se ha aprovechado de esto para crear una nueva puerta al Tártaro, las mismas por la cual ingreso a su mundo… El destruir las originales simplemente retrasó sus planes.

-¿Entonces Shun se sacrifico por nada?

Fue Seiya quien pregunto, mientras que se colocaba a la par de su diosa.

-Caballero; el tiempo no es oro, es vida. Shun les dio tiempo, pero será esta batalla la que dirá si la pérdida de su vida y humanidad le valieron de algo-Una extraña sonrisa cruzo el rostro del Arcángel-, quizás es la razón por la que no piensa perder.

El arcángel concentro sus ojos en el pueblo, luego de las violentas explosiones unos pequeños focos de incendios comenzaban a aparecer. Sabía que esta noche le dejaría algunas almas para cosechar en la mañana, pero en estos momentos no era ese pensamiento el que danzaba por su cabeza…

-Oí historias de una guerra que en el cielo ocurrió; guerra entre el bien y el mal, entre ángeles y demonios. Dicen en vuestros libros que el mal fue vencido y que Dios lo castigo por toda la eternidad-Su sonrisa se volvió un poco extraña.-. Me parece una forma muy interesante de verlo, pero sólo imagina por un momento… Que Dios jamás venció; que la guerra nunca inicio ni termino… Lucifer cae de los cielos en cada mundo que le recibe con las manos abiertas, trayendo la destrucción que existe en su misma naturaleza, la misma que su creador le dio- Por unos momentos la sonrisa se le desvaneció y cerró sus ojos por un momento.-Para mis hermanos este es sólo otro mundo para destruir, eso y nada más.

- Ahora es tú turno, Atenea. Es la hora deberemos demostrar si hay ángeles en la Tierra, que en este mundo se dio a luz a quienes puede hacer frente a los destructores de la creación.

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

El terrible golpe de la espada contra el metal de su armadura retumbo en la noche, Ikki había parado con éxito el ataque de su enemigo, interponiendo sus dos brazos en forma de equis ante la arremetida de espada…

-Baya parece que eres más duro que tus "amiguitos".

Aquel hombre seguía sonriéndole sínicamente, poseía una armadura semejante a la de los demás soldados, aunque esta tenía grabados en la zona de los pectorales y hombros que la oscura noche no dejaba ver. Sus ojos marrones se encontraban fijos en los azules del caballero, mientras que este podía ver de cerca la profunda cicatriz que recorría toda su mejilla izquierda hasta llegar a tocarle el ojo.

-Me prometieron la cabeza de un Dios- El hombre amplio su sonrisa, dejándole ver al caballero los filosos colmillos que poseía-, aunque si tu eres uno de esos supuestos "asesinos de dioses" serás un buen trofeo ¿No?

Aumento su fuerza haciendo que los brazos de Ikki retrocedieran, dejando que el filo de su espada se acercara más a la cabeza del caballero… Rosando sus cabellos

-¿Mi cabeza como trofeo?-Una sonrisa siniestra cruzo el rostro del caballero.- Con tu poder, ni aquí ni en mil años podrías.

Sin más Ikki empleo su verdadera fuerza y con facilidad se quito a su atacante de encima, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido ¿Acaso un humano podría tener tanta fuerza? Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el certero gacho del Leo se clavo en su abdomen y lo envió a volar. Su compañero; quien hasta el momento se limitaba a observar la pelea, se corrió unos pasos al costado, esquivándolo con tranquilidad y permitiendo que su cuerpo pasara de largo, directo a estrellarse contra el pavimento de roca…

El otro hombre se dio vuelta y miro a su compañero que yacía a varios metros en el suelo.

-Idiota… Desde un primer momento debiste haberte dado cuenta de que este hombre no es igual a los anteriores-Menciono con total tranquilidad, sin más volvió a mirar al caballero.-. Levántate, te necesito vivo para esta pelea.

El hombre que yacía en el piso levanto su torso completamente, y con su sonrisa embarrada en sangre miro al caballero.

-Eres duro-Pronuncio divertido-, casi me rompes una costilla.

-Lorign.

La voz severa de su compañero hiso que se levantará completamente, colocando la espada por sobre su hombro se acerco caminando hasta él. Marcus era un verdadero fastidio a la hora de pelear; pero ni modo, el viejo era su compañero y su superior.

-¿Son vampiros?

La pregunta hizo que el menor de ellos negara, no si tenían los colmillos de accesorio. Estaba dispuesto a responderle, pero su compañero se le adelanto.

-Si-Respondió el mayor, manteniendo su semblante frio e indiferente saco las dos filosas cimitarras que traía guardadas tras su espalda.-, nosferatuns Loring-Señalo a su compañero con el arma- y Marcus a tu servicio ¿Supongo que tú eres un caballero de alto rango? No creo que le den esa dorada armadura a cualquiera.

El leonino asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a aquellos seres sobrenaturales. Una pelea de dos contra uno no le parecía para nada mal.

-Soy el caballero dorado de leo, Ikki.

Su cosmos se encendió con más fuerza, rodeándole de una imponente aura dorada que le saco una sonrisa mayor a Loring…

Esta noche había fiesta.

Continuara…

**;;;;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ****_CN _**** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;**

Ikki es la onda :v, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta xD

Bien tuve que extender la pelea un capítulo más, pero a cambio les di un trozo del pasado de Shun xD, ya en la siguiente tenemos la buena y revelamos la verdadera naturaleza del demonio que llego a Rodorio… El demonio de ojos grises, y quizás hasta haya más invitados sorpresa, ¿Quién sabe?

Agradecemos a todos los que leen y sus mensajes y como los otros los puedo responder por mensaje privado, les doy algunas respuestas a los que no puedo… Ha, también no me acuerdo si respondí todos los mensajes privados (esta cabeza mía xP) pero si no se los respondí, por acá le digo que se los agradezco n.n.

Shuny: gracias si te haces socia de la pagina y le pones foll a una historia te llegan todas las actualizaciones de esa historias al meil, yo lo tengo, es muy útil. Qué bueno que retiraras la recompensa por mi cabeza, eso explica los varios puntitos rojos sobre mi cabeza que estuvieron rondándome esa semana hahahaha (xD) Ahora les evidencio, el por qué Shun pelea de esta manera y si, no podes volver al adorable conejo en un asesino de un día para el otro, pero no te asustes sigue ahí :3. Azrael, Azrael, no tengo nada que decir en su defensa, es bueno pero no por eso deja de ser hijo de puta xD

Spectro: Gracias, créeme que lo intentare, pero es que también ando reeditando este fic y the truth… De hecho este cap hace rato que está escrito, pero recién termina de la edición de los otro para poder subirlo.

Guest: Gracias y lo mismo, lo intentare, pero es que ando preparando finales xP (moriré)(MORIRE) (xD)

Ha. Algo que me olvide de contestar

Darkacuario: Me olvide de decirte en mensaje, en el próximo capitulo sabrás que hace el dichoso relojito plateado de Shun xD

AdeleyMelody: En realidad el prologo de Losing you y el primer capítulo ya están escritos, lo que me retrasa es la edición de los últimos capítulos de the truth


End file.
